The Only Way
by VampMistress
Summary: The Doctor is keeping a secret from Martha, a secret that will shatter and revive those he loves. my very first fanfic. Ten/Martha
1. So It Begins

The Doctor and Martha Jones ran hand in hand towards the protection of the Tardis. Both were smiling and laughing as they piled into the doorway and collapsed in a heap on the ramp.

The Doctor kicked the door shut and scrambled to the console to make their way back to the Vortex.

"Now, that was fun!" Martha breathed as she got up and looked at the cut on her arm, nothing serious.

The Doctor hit a couple of buttons and turned a dial, they felt a gently pull and they knew that they were floating along.

"Quite right, Martha Jones, I needed an adventure to say the least. But for safety sake let's make that planet down in the 'Adventure Extreme' file."

Martha shook her head, "Well, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to take a shower and clean this cut." She motioned to her arm.

"Not serious is it." The Doctor queried noticing the ribbon of dried blood on his companions forearm.

Martha shook her head, "Nah, just a cut, no stitches or anything. Well, I'm off." Martha turned and walked down the corridor to her room.

The Doctor sat down and put his feet on the console, '_what a day.'_ He mused.

The Tardis made a soft beeping sound.

The Doctor looked up, _"Now don't bother me, girl."_

The Tardis beeped again.

The Doctor sighed deeply, _"I said not now." _His temper slightly rising in his voice. He was amazed how he could love the Tardis and hate her sometimes.

The Tardis was not content by being shrugged off, she would be heard, she gave a loud groan, a flash of light and a shudder. It was small, but large enough to throw the Doctor off his sit, and mostly likely fling Martha around in the shower.

The Doctor picked himself up and rearranged his jacket, "Now what was that for, because I told you to wait?" He said aloud.

Silence answered him.

"Well, you have my undivided attention, please whatever you have to say, say it." The Doctor politely commanded.

The Tardis groaned softly, and the Doctor knew what she was going on about. The Doctor bowed his head, _'it couldn't wait? We were having such a wonderful day, granted it could have been better. I mean being chased with spears is not my idea of a romantic date but Martha seemed to like it…'_ He was rambling, he had to get back to the matter at hand. _'But, I was going to wait, tell her in my own way.'_ He paused and waited for her reply.

'_of course I have to tell her, it is the best thing, the __**only**__ thing to do.' _The Doctor sat back down again and glanced down the corridor, Martha had not yet come out. The Tardis' little fit must not have upset her enough to investigate. Or she was unconscious, with panic in the front reaches of his mind he set out towards her room.

Their conversation would wait, he had time.

please review!! let me know if i should keep writing!


	2. Too Many Questions

The Doctor rapped softly on Martha's door, he heard the water shut off, and he knew that Martha was alright.

The door opened to reveal a wet Martha, "Yes?"

The Doctor stared at her, realizing that he was still dripping onto the blue carpet, a cotton towel wrapped around her slim figure, the Doctor swallowed; hard.

Martha was staring at the Doctor, he had completely blanked. "Doctor? Are you okay?" The Doctor was brought back, "Yes, the Tardis was acting up and I was just worried that you lost your footing or you know?"

Martha shook her head, "Nope, no turbulence back here."

The Doctor managed to tear away from Martha's brown orbs, he found himself staring more frequently in her eyes nowadays.

He was unsure if he should allow himself to be swept up in a fantasy, a promise that could never last forever. He kept his distance with Rose and he had lost a guaranteed love. However, Martha was different, the Doctor knew something.

If he were to tell her, he would lose her. If he did not he would lose her still. The Doctor was in a no-win situation.

"Well, if that's all, I think I'll get changed now." Martha's voice filled his head and he saw the door close in his face.

The Doctor nodded to no one, and he went back to the console room. He was at a complete loss, which was not in his vocabulary. He regretted every leaving the Tardis, he regretted talking to that brunette, he regretted finding out the truth.

Why was his life so hard? Why did he have to take the quick path? The secret was killing him. The metal grating sounded as his shoes hit the room; he looked around and was once again lost in his thoughts.

He looked up to see Martha dressed in jeans and her favorite red jacket, her hair wet and done up in a ponytail. She climbed up in the yellow chair.

She smiled as she saw the Doctor on the other side of the control panel, "So where to next?"

The Doctor shrugged, "How 'bout somewhere relaxing, peaceful. Where we aren't running for our lives."

Martha stared at him with her eyebrows raised, "Not running for our lives? Doctor are you sick?"

The Doctor tilled his head as if you think about the question, "No, why?"

"Well, you love running your life. Staying still? That's not you. Are you sure you are okay?" Martha was worried now; the Doctor wasn't acting like himself. He was hiding something, she just knew it.

"I'm fine, really." The Doctor said as he began to set coordinates.

Martha sat at the edge of the cushions, "Are you taking me home?" Her voice full of curiosity and fear. She didn't want to go; she thought things were going so well.

The Doctor looked up quickly, "What? No, no, no, no." He moved around to the other side, "Why do you want to leave?" He added.

Martha shook her head quickly, "No."

The Doctor went back to flipping switches, "Then why did you say that?" He looked into her eyes once again.

"Well, you seem conflicted; I just thought that this was the end for me." Martha said as she lowered her head, mentally kicking herself for thinking such thoughts. She shook head and decided to change the subject. "So where are we going to relax?"

The Doctor smiled at her, "You are going to love this place, Marenpine. Beautiful double sun, pink skies, and maroon grass. A great place rejuvenate and to catch some well deserved rest."

Martha smiled widely, "Sounds great."

"Good, 'cause we're here." The Doctor said and the Tardis landed with a bump. The Doctor and Martha rose from the floor and walked over to the door.

The Doctor and Martha walked out of the Tardis, into the brilliance of Marenpine's double sun. The two of them walked hand in hand towards the resort.

The Doctor had to tell Martha soon, he couldn't keep the secret within him much longer, or it would kill him.

He had a decision to make, either way Martha Jones was going to die.

Oh no, what have I done!! Review and find out. thanks


	3. Welcome To Alesapia

The Doctor and Martha walked into the grand lobby of the resort hotel the interior was remarkable. A majestic staircase centered in the middle of the room; the lush blue carpet matched the drapes on the very high windows. A large fireplace with a marble mantle stood towards the left in the alcove, where many men were seated talking amongst themselves.

Martha walked almost in a daze; she really could not believe her eyes. The Doctor brought her _here_?

They continued to walk up to the front desk to find their rooms, the Doctor looked over and saw the look of absolute joy written on Martha's face, and smiled.

"You like it?" He asked.

Martha nodded, "I love it. It is so beautiful." She replied as the Doctor and she stopped at the front desk.

A woman smiled at both of them and said, "Greetings. Welcome to Alesapia, what are the names please?"

The Doctor smiled in return, "John Smith and Martha Jones." He turned and smiled at Martha again, who was taking in the marvelous room.

"Yes, Mr. Smith. You and Miss Jones are in room 434." The women replied.

Martha looked up at this, "You mean in the same room? As in we are sleeping in the same room together?" She looked between the Doctor and the woman behind the counter.

"That is what it says here, miss." The woman told her as she doubled checked her readings.

"That is what I asked for, Martha, not to worry there are two beds. One for you and one for me." He pointed to himself and her to indicate that they were not going to recreate the night in Shakespearian England. He turned back to the woman and retrieved the key and took Martha's hand once more.

Martha was unsure, she remembered that night, far to well. However, if the Doctor was not worried then she should not be either. Soon she was going to be in a luxurious room and take the next couple of days easy.

"Doctor, we didn't bring any clothes!" Martha announced just realizing they had left the Tardis empty handed.

The Doctor smiled, "Don't worry, I'll go back and grab a couple of things while you relax for a while."

They climbed the stairs of the wonderful staircase, and went over to the lifts. The Doctor pressed four and up they went. A soft 'ding' told them that they had arrived; the Doctor led them down the long corridor until he reached room 434. He slid the key in and unlocked the door he motioned Martha inside the room. Martha reached for the light fixture, she switched it on and the room flood with soft light.

The room was just as spectacular as the lobby. A huge bay window ran along the left side of the room, the two queen sized beds up against the right side. The room was not very big, but it was comfortable for a week.

Martha released the Doctor's hand and went to see the view from their room. Martha let out a tiny gasp to see the ocean, sapphire water lapped at the golden sands. She did not see the beach from the front of the resort.

The Doctor watched her, he sighed just at the mere sight of her. She was so happy, and she deserved to be so. He would give it a week, let her be happy for a week. She could hate him afterwards, forever if she wished.

Martha turned and smiled at him, she motioned him to join her at the window. Slowly, he made his way to her side.

"Thank you. Thank you for bringing my here, it was to be the most beautiful places in the whole universe!" Martha said.

"I'm glad you like it." The Doctor whispered back. He then turned and walk towards the door, "I'm going to get us some clothes, anything special you want me to bring?"

Martha nodded not taking her eyes off the water, "Yeah, my bathing suit, and my black lounge pants. Thanks."

The Doctor made a mental note and walked out of the room, he closed the door and leaned up against it. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Reviews are always welcomed!!


	4. The Musings of One Martha Jones

This chapter is dedicated to Vcarp93 and Jade St. Jms for putting this story on alert and their favorites. Thanks

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Doctor Who, just in case you were wondering.

The Doctor returned in less than twenty minutes, opened the door and walked in with two bags in his left hand. He saw that Martha was nowhere to be found. He set the bags on the closest bed and called out her name.

"In here!" Her muffled voiced sounded out from the bathroom.

The Doctor relaxed a little and made his way over to the window once more, Marenpine was a beautiful place. He had been here only once before, many, many years ago. Even then, it ended in heartbreak.

'_How I'm I going to tell her?'_ The Doctor thought. _'Maybe the Tardis was right, I don't __**have**__ to tell her, she won't know anyway.'_

The Doctor was interrupted by Martha coming up beside him, "So what's fun to do around here?"

He smiled, "Tons of things." He replied simply.

Martha looked up at him; she was not convinced that the Doctor was fine. He was very abrupt with her before they landed and she was worried that his mind was causing him trouble. She was concerned for him, not only was he her companion and only way off this planet, but she still loved him.

But, her love had developed from the 'puppy love' stage into the full blown 'I can't live without you' phase. And she had notice a change in him as well, he stared at her more, and not in the 'What the heck are you talking about?' But, rather a 'I think I love you' kind of look. She could only hope.

And why not? He never talked about Rose as much as he used to. Maybe he was ready to move on, begin again; with her.

"Like what?" Martha asked as her mental ramble came to an end.

The Doctor looked down at her and asked, "Have you ever been sailing on the seven lakes of Trinod?"

Martha laughed and shook her head, "No, you know I haven't."

"You're going to love it!" The Doctor flashed a grin that melted Martha's heart. He grabbed her hand and they both left the room.

Martha couldn't help but notice the his hand gripped hers just a tad too tightly, as if he was afraid to let her go. And if he did, she would become separated from him. Martha shook her head.

'_Martha, you are a silly girl sometimes.'_ Martha just smiled to herself and grasped his hand just as tight.

Sorry the chapter was so short, I'm on my way to school and I could think of what else to put into it. Chapter 5: Sailing!!


	5. The Lover's Lie

Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. In addition, a special thanks for all of those people that put this story into their favorites. You make me feel all warm inside!!

Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me or anyone else I know. it would be fantastic if I did.

Martha Jones knew the Doctor could not fly the Tardis, in fact he had told her their first trip together that he had failed the exam. However, when it came to sailing, the Doctor was a born captain. The way he commanded power from the vessel was so thrilling to Martha that she was looking at him more than the beautiful scenery around her.

When Martha did look about the majestic mountains of Fleurarc surrounded the Seven Lakes of Trinod. Of course, Trinod did not have seven lakes it was only named that way, according to the Doctor, because 'if you climb the seven peaks that surround the lake, it looks different from every angle.'

Martha had simply rolled her eyes at this, _'the Doctor was full of it sometimes'_ and plainly brushed his comment away.

The double sun overhead shone down upon their little boat, Martha leaned back on the deck to feel the suns's rays caress her skin like lover's fingers. She sighed contently, she could get used to this, a day without wondering if she was going to die in some painful death. No, a day in the sun was just what she needed. However, she knew it would not last very long; the Doctor was bored very easily.

Martha made sure she would have fun, but not too much fun.

The Doctor anchored the boat just in the middle of the lake; he went to the stern and stretched his arms over his head. He stole a glace at Martha and sighed. She was so beautiful; her dark skin looked so desirable.

He wondered what she would do if he was to kiss her. Would she push him away? Would she give in?

He had to know, he had to take the chance, if he did not he would regret it. He just had to figure out how to get close to her without making her uncomfortable.

He knew Martha had feelings for him, but he did not know if she still felt that way.

If the Doctor was completely honest with himself, he loved her. It was not the love he felt with Rose, it was much stronger. His hearts fluttered every time he saw her, he wanted her; not just her love but her mind and soul.

Even if it could not last forever, he knew it could not last forever. But he had to, the future depended on it.

"Martha?" The Doctor called over to her.

Martha turned her head though her eyes still closed, "Mmm?"

When she did not hear his voice, she opened her eyes to see him, yet again, staring at her. There was something in his eyes that was different then she was to seeing.

"Doctor? Is something wrong?" Martha moved to recline on her arms half sitting, half-laying.

The Doctor smiled and nodded slightly, "Yes."

Martha decided to take a chance; she scooted over on the towel and patted next to her. At first, she was started to regret her action, but after the thought filled her head, the Doctor began to walk towards her.

Her smiled widened when he sat down next to her. They smiled at each other, "So what now?" The Doctor asked.

Martha shrugged, "I don't know. What do you want?"

Her question was simply yet the Doctor found so many answers to it.

"I want you." The Doctor said simply.

Martha's eyes widened she opened her mouth to say something, but it stopped by the Doctor's own. Martha, at first, began to pull away, but the Doctor's arms wrapped around Martha's waist.

The kiss was soft and passionate, the mesh of lips and the roaming of hands fueled the erupted fire.

"Doctor." Martha moaned in between kisses.

The Doctor maneuvered himself so he was on top of her; he lowered her down and continued to kiss her. He cupped her face with his hand gently.

"Wait, wait, hold on a minute." Martha tore away from the embrace; the Doctor looked down at her, but did not sit up.

"What's wrong?" He asked regaining his breath.

"What is going on, Doctor?" Martha demanded gently.

The Doctor shrugged, "I thought you wanted this." The Doctor closed his eyes, he did not mean for his words to sound so cold.

Martha began to rise from the deck, the Doctor moved over so he was off her. Martha looked deep into the Doctor's eyes sadness was within them.

'_Great and I thought this was going to be a trouble free week'_ Martha looked down and sighed.

"Martha, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." The Doctor did not want to confuse her of scare her away, but he was doing a fine job of both.

"I…just need to know what is going on. Why all of a sudden did you…?" Martha could not find the wording. She would be lying if she said that she did not want the Doctor to do what he just did. But, Martha needed to know, was this just an act of lust or love? She wanted the Doctor, it was as simple as that, but not unless she could have all of him. She wanted to be with him forever, until the day she breathed her last breath. However, she could not continue with him if he did not share her feelings. It would hurt too much.

"Martha? Why don't we go back to the room now?" The Doctor suggested.

Martha nodded, but remained silent, still lost in her thoughts.

The Doctor got up and pulled in the anchor, this was going to be a long ride back.

So, romance and tension on the lake, what will happen once they get back to the room??

Review please; I love to read how this story is going.

* * *


	6. Feelings Exposed

Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor who**, I am quite upset by it.

They sat in silence.

They had taken a big step today.

Martha was still confused; at first, they were enjoying a wonderful boat trip on the lake, and the next they were snogging their brains out.

How they ended up in that position was beyond her, not that she did not like it. It was heaven; the Doctor's lips were the softest lips she had ever felt. She could still feel his hands on her, his grip was strong and gentle at the same time.

The Doctor was sitting on the end of his bed looking at Martha as she sat on her bed.

His plan had gone in the opposite direction then he had wanted. He wanted to get close to her, without scaring her. Fine job he did.

Martha could feel his eyes on her, for the first time she hated that he was looking at her.

She did not know why, but she was not that upset by his brash actions. In fact, she was quite happy about them.

However, his reason for them was unclear; she did not want to just to be used by the Doctor.

Martha tried to organize her thoughts, at the same time she used all her strength to stop her from jumping on top of him and giving into her passions.

"Martha?" The Doctor called her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Martha looked into his eyes for the first time since they had returned to the room.

"I'm sorry for what I did today. I didn't mean to do that." The Doctor looked as sorry as he could be, his beautiful brown clouded with remorse.

Martha took a breath, "Can I ask you one question?"

The Doctor nodded. Half-afraid, half excited.

"What did that kiss mean to you?" Martha decided that now was not the time to hold anything back, that this was not the time to tiptoe around the situation.

If she wanted answers then she need to ask the tough questions.

The Doctor placed his head in his hands, trying to word his answer.

Martha watched his fearful that he was going to say what she did not want to hear.

"Did you regret it?" Martha quietly asked.

"No." His head shot up.

Martha swallowed her emotions inside she was ecstatic. He did not regret their kiss, well it was a start.

"Okay then." Martha got up and sat down next to him on the bed.

He turned and looked at her, unsure what she was going to say next. Her mind was unknown, even to predict what she could be thinking. He wondered if she was going to ask to be taken home and never see him again. Just because she was "okay" with him not regretting their actions that afternoon, did not mean that she did not want to leave him. Parting as friends.

"Well, I have an idea." Martha said not looking at him.

"Yes?"

"Let's just throw all the cards on the table. You don't regret this afternoon, then what did it mean to you? Was it just an act of alien male instincts or was it something else?" Martha spoke slowly and calmly, she wanted to make sure that she was saying everything right so there was no room for error on both parts.

"So you're wondering if it was lust or love I was feeling right?" The Doctor asked. As he looked over to her.

Martha nodded.

"Martha…I care for you, very much." The Doctor began.

"That's all? You don't feel anything else?" Martha had to know everything now. She had to understand everything he wanted and wanted from her.

The Doctor knew what Martha sought after, she wanted him to admit verbally what he had been feeling for so long.

The Doctor turned to face her, he met Martha's dark eyes. She was staring deeply, searching him for any affection.

He smiled, "You want to know if I love you, don't you?"

Martha nodded slightly, _'This is it. This is the make or break moment.'_

"I love you, Martha Jones. My only regret was not saying it sooner." The Doctor reached over and ran the back of his fingers down her cheek.

Martha closed her eyes to his touch.

"And you, Miss Jones? What do you feel?"

Martha's smile reached her eyes, emotion filled them as she spoke, "I love you, Doctor. Always have."

"Good."

Next chapter will have more romance and a flashback. I hate flashbacks, but it needs to be done.

Review please. Just press that purple button, it's that easy.


	7. Looking Back

A/N: Please forgive this chapter; it is the 'Flashback' chapter. I am not very good with writing flashback, probably because I am not very familiar with the theme of time. Ironic that I am writing a Doctor Who story. Anyway, I hope that you can follow along and I hope that you do not stop reading the rest of the story because of it. I promise this is the only flashback!! Thank you.

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Doctor Who. However, I do own the Doctor on DVD, that does not count does it?

* * *

The night had moved very quickly, the proclamations of love had certainly pushed the Doctor and Martha closer together.

After a hurried meal, they returned to the room and shared one bed that night.

Of course, nothing had moved that swiftly, they concentrated on pleasures that required clothes on. Kisses and embraces only. And that was okay for both of them; they had time for the other activities, which entailed no attire.

Eventually, Martha had drifted to sleep in the comfort of the Doctor's arms.

As he held her, he thought of the progress of the day. It both delighted and saddened him. He barely had a week left, one week for him to condemn Martha to her fate.

He looked down at her sleeping form, her head resting on top of his chest. She was so beautiful, an angel sleeping next to him. Unaware of the destiny that awaited her, she was so important to the world, and she had no idea.

And it was killing him.

His love for her was so blinding that it literally scared him, he had never known a love like the one he shared with Martha. And it was he that was going to end it; his selfishness only was going to give up a wonderful life.

But, it had to be done, he was the Doctor.

It was he that saw that the universe was safe; no matter at what cost.

However, this time the cost seemed too high for him. Could he really give up the woman who loved and trusted him completely?

Why was he chosen for such a life? Why was he the one to make the choices no one else could make? Why did he ever listen to that girl?

So many questions and no time at all.

He was a Time Lord and he had no time.

* * *

_Three months ago:_

_The Tardis landed with a forceful bump, the Doctor was shaken, but overall was fine. His companion, however, was rubbing his head furiously._

_"You'd think that after 900 some odd years she would land smoother then that." He spoke critically._

_"Oi, leave her alone, she may be old but she still gets us there in one piece." The Doctor said as he ran a loving stroke on her controls._

_"Barely." The injured American breathed under his breath._

_"Jack." The Doctor warned he did not want another feud between the captain and the Tardis. Last time they were locked out of the Tardis for almost two days, before Jack finally apologized. The Tardis was kind, but she could hold a grudge if she wanted to._

_"Okay, fine." Jack said, defeated, as he stood up, and in a sincere voice he added, "Tardis I'm sorry you are a wonderful ship."_

_The Tardis accepted the apology with a gently hum. And the matter was settled._

_"There we are then, peace once again", The Doctor stated as he looked at the screen, trying to figure out where the Tardis had taken them._

_"When and where are we, Doc?" Jack asked as he came up beside him._

_"Looks like Earth, London, about 2027, 28. Give or take. I wonder why she brought us here. Must be something of importance the Tardis wanted us to see." The Doctor grabbed his coat from off the railing and headed for the door. Jack right behind him, "2028, huh? Well, doesn't seem that interesting, but you never know." Jack said following the Doctor._

_Jack closed the door behind him a took a glance around his surroundings, they seemed to have landed in an alleyway, two very large brick buildings were on either of them._

_The Doctor put his hands inside his pockets and looked over at Jack, "So shall we take a look around?"_

_Jack nodded, "As well as we're here, why the hell not?"_

_The Doctor made sure that the door was locked and both men began walking toward the opening of the alley. The smells around them told them immediately that they were in London; it did not matter if it was 100 years in the future, and London would always have that striking smell. The smell of the city was unique and the Doctor caught the faint aroma of chips._

_Just then, the sound of footfall filled the alley, the Doctor and Jack could make out three people running towards them._

_"Doctor?" Jack asked slightly alarmed, he was good in times of crises, but he hated when things went wrong too quickly._

_The three strangers ran and stopped right in front of the time travelers, a girl and two men took a moment to catch their breaths. _

_The men looked about late twenties, handsome features, one with jet-black hair and brown eyes, the other sandy blonde hair and green eyes. Both men carried a gun on their hips, but did not make to use them._

_The girl was around twenty, twenty-two; black hair and dark eyes. Her skin was well tanned, she was very slender and she stood a few inches shorter then Jack. She had no gun at her hip, but a pack across her torso._

_The Doctor and Jack let them regain their breathing, before they began to talk. _

_Obviously, they knew that they were coming, which was never a good sign, or either they were running away from someone and they happened to turn down this particular alleyway. Which of course was very likely. _

_"Hello." The Doctor greeted them, in a pleasant tone._

_The girl took a deep breath and smiled, both men nodded their heads slightly acknowledging them._

_The girl step forward and said, "Hello Doctor." She looked over at the captain and added, "And hello to you too Jack." _

_Both men were stood there surprised, so the strangers had known they were going to be there, and they knew their names as well, this was going to end in either of two ways: good or bad._

_"May I ask how do you know us? I don't believe we've met." The Doctor said, and he unconsciously felt for his sonic screwdriver as he added, "In fact I know we have not met."_

_The girl nodded in agreement, "I know we have not met, well, not this you anyway."_

_"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Asked Jack, who was getting more confused by the minute._

_The girl only smiled again, "Allow me to introduce ourselves, this is Stephen Gottahams." She motioned to the man on her left, the one with the black hair. "And this is Charlie Hardbrooke." She motioned to the man on the right. _

_Again both men bowed there heads, still not saying a word._

_"And my name is Lily Jones."_

_The Doctor and Jack both stared at her, of course Jones was a popular name, but could she be…? _

_Lily must have known what they were thinking, she chuckled softly, "In case you are wondering, yes, Martha's my mother."_

_The Doctor couldn't believe it, this was Martha's daughter. At a second glance he could see it, she had Martha's eyes and attractive features. _

_"It is a pleasure to meet you. All of you." The Doctor said._

_"Yeah, real pleasure, but how did you know we were going to be here, just a mere coincidence?" Jack said. She may be Martha's daughter, but that didn't explain her showing up at the exact minute that he and the Doctor did._

_"Someone told me that you would be here." Lily responded_

_"Who would that be?" Jack asked._

_"My father." _

_"And who is your father?" This time the Doctor inquired._

_Lily smiled sweetly and looked right into his eyes, "You."_

* * *

Well, I'll leave it off there for now, I'll continue soon, still the same flash back. Please review and tell me how I'm doing so far.

Thanks.


	8. Why, Doctor, you have a lovely daughter

**A/N: I can't tell how bad I felt when I when left off the last chapter. I know that I said that there was only going to be one chapter with a flashback. But it's not as if I lied because in fact this is a continuation of the previous chapter. So there!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Doctor Who, they don't sell it on EBay.**

**This chapter is dedicated to cheri1, thank you for taking your time and helping me. **

"_Are you okay?" _

_The Doctor felt light headed, this was his daughter. His and Martha's daughter._

"_Doctor? Are you alright?" Jack asked as he came up next to him._

"_yeah…yes." The Doctor stumbled over his words. _

_Lily had turned to talk to her fellow companions, their whispers to soft for Jack or the Doctor to overhear._

"_That's my daughter, Jack. I don't know why I didn't see it, she looks just like Martha." the Doctor was sporting his signature grin._

"_I know you are happy, but isn't this bad. You seeing your daughter before she's born, isn't that going to create a paradox? Won't the Reapers show up and, you know destroy the world?" Jack asked. _

"_No, don't worry. No end of the world today." _

_The Doctor and Jack looked over towards the group, at Lily who spoke._

"_What do you mean?" Asked Jack._

"_I think that you better explain." The Doctor had found that he needed answers; if this was really, his daughter then she could trust him to tell what him everything that was going on._

"_And certainly, we cannot talk like this standing in the middle of the alley." The Doctor added_

"_I can't go inside the Tardis", Lily began, "that __**would **__create a paradox, but I have a place, just a couple of blocks from here." Lily turned to __Stephen and both nodded; she turned to Charlie and nodded. _

_Charlie nodded in return._

"_Well, are you ready?" Lily asked as she repositioned her pack. _

_The Doctor looked at Jack, "Yes, lead the way."_

_Lily smiled sweetly, "Alright then, __Allons-y!"_

_The Doctor looked at Jack, who could only grin and whisper in his ear. "She's your daughter alright."_

_The Doctor smiled and followed along with the rest._

"_Well, what do ya think?" Lily asked as set her keys on the table in the entryway, she took off her pack and retrieved a slip of paper from the front pocket before setting it on the floor._

_The Doctor and Jack entered into the living room; the flat was small, but could comfortably fit a reasonable amount of people._

_The place was clean, but still looked as though the occupants had merely stuffed random objects in random places, to give it the air that it was picked up. Although, various odds and ends cluttered counter tops and a corner of the room. A few clothes scattered among wires and tools. _

_It looked as though the residents had left in a hurry, and seeing that they were out of breath when they had first met, concluded they probably had. _

_The Doctor also spotted shoes in the hallway, men's boots to be more precise and next to them a pair of light pink converse, those that would obviously fitted a woman's foot._

_The Doctor only assumed that Lily and her escort were roommates, now it was clear that they most likely were, he did not know what the relationship his daughter had with the two men, and he only hoped it was a respectable one. _

_He felt a bizarre reaction to this thought, maybe it was because he was beginning to realize that this young woman was his daughter and he was feeling some sort of fatherly protection for her._

_He never thought in a million years that he would be a dad again, nor would it have been with Martha. _

_The Doctor smiled to himself, he and Martha Jones were the one's responsible for giving the beautiful girl in front of him life. _

_He had so many questions to ask; hopefully they would have them answered without destroying any timelines._

_Charles and Stephen took the Doctor's and Jack's coats and placed them on the coat rack by the front door._

_Lily motioned for the time lord and the captain to sit down._

"_Would you like anything to drink? Anything to eat?" Lily asked while looking at them both as they studied the room they were in. _

"_I believe we have some biscuits, and tea, we have tea. Anything at all?" Lily asked again_

_Both responded_

_Lily sat down in a chair opposite of them, while Charles and Stephen stood behind her. _

_The Doctor watched with curiosity as Lily took a piece of paper she took from her bag and unfolded it. _

_Even from across the way, he could tell whose writing was on the sheet. There was mistaking it, he could never confuse his own handwriting with anyone else's._

_Lily was reading the paper and nodded with agreement to the writer's words._

"_Okay, sorry." Lily noticed that her company was waiting for her say something to enlighten the situation._

"_Where should I begin?" She asked more to herself._

"_How about the beginning." The Doctor suggested with a small grin._

_Lily smiled in return, "Yeah." Lily took another glance at the paper, "You told me a few details to stay away from, timelines and all that. If I be careful with what I say, then all we'll be fine."_

_Lily Jones looked nervous; in fact, she had every right to be. She held the weight of the world in her hands; again. Except, this time she didn't have to save the world by the sword, but by words. Speaking was never her strong suit, she was clumsy and sometimes would talk to fast and people couldn't understand her._

_She was never comfortable with talking._

_And now the salvation of the world depended on it, her father had trusted her to make sure that the important information would get safely his younger self._

_Lily wished, deep down, that her father had not trusted her so much. _

_Lily Jones sighed, she prayed to her mother to give her guidance and strength._

_She only hoped her mother was listening._

**A/N2: **Another long chapter. I have to apologize to my readers I said that this was only going to a one chapter deal, but I am finding myself adding more and more to it. So again, I am sorry. But hopefully chapter 9 will conclude the dreaded flashback storyline and all will be explained. Please review and let me know how I am doing. I love feedback. Thanks.

VampMistress


	9. The Only Way

**A/N: **Sorry about the lateness of the update. This is a hard chapter to write. So please do not be mean in your reviews. Thanks.

"_Well, I am half Time Lord. I have two hearts and I'm sure I have regenerations, but luckily I haven't had to find out how many I have." Lily spoke, as she looked right into her father's eyes._

_The Doctor felt a mixture of feelings to this, she was like him, a Time Lord, well Time Lady, and that made him happy._

_Yet a life as a Time Lady was a life of loneliness and heartache. _

_He had been lucky to have companions to spare him solitude, for a while at least. However, Lily was young, she could only be at least twenty, and she had several lifetimes to cope with the fact that she was going to have a very, very long life._

_This made the Doctor have another one of his 'father feelings'. It amazed him that he had only met Lily not twenty minutes ago and in spite of that, he was giving himself the impression that he was a dad._

_But, he wasn't, not yet anyway._

_Lily may be his daughter, but it was a distant future for him still. He and Martha never made love, hell they never even expressed their feelings to each other; let alone take things into the bedroom. He had feelings for her, and he knew that she had feelings for him, well he hoped she still did. _

_Their relationship had moved at a snail's pace, but with the new information that was brought into light, meant that he and Martha might actually have a chance after all._

_The Doctor thought he might as well throw some of his less universe-destroying questions on the table. This is after all was why his other self sent Lily to him._

"_When were you born?" The Doctor asked, wondering when this miracle would show up in his life. _

_Lily looked up and down the paper, nodded, then looked back up, "December 24__th__ 2008, a Christmas Eve baby, that's me." She replied with a smile._

_The Doctor thought, and calculated in his head, 'If it is already January,' the Doctor began speaking in his mind, 'Then Lily would have to be conceived in March. That's too soon, that's only three months. Could he and Martha establish a solid relationship and decide to have a baby in three months?_

"_Are you sure?" The Doctor asked, although he was still mainly roaming around the chalkboard in his head, running months and dates in a dizzy circle._

_Lily laughed, "of course don't you think I'd know when I was born." _

_Jack laughed too, "Yes, that's the Doctor," he looked over at said person then added, "Always questioning things." _

_He gave the Time Lord a slight nudge that brought the Doctor back to the present. The Doctor looked at the captain and gave him a pointed look. _

_Jack motioned to Lily and silently asked him, "What's the problem?" _

_But the Doctor brushed the question aside with a wave of his hand and went back to the conversation._

"_Sorry." The Doctor apologized. "My mind went running, and you know when it starts going the best thing to do is to try and catch up." _

_Lily only shook her head, "Don't worry, you're still the same man, I'm used to the randomness by now." She chuckled softly to herself._

"_Where is the other Doctor, may I ask?" Jack inquired._

_Lily shook her head again, "Can't tell you, all you need to know is that he is not here." And there was no more said on the matter._

"_Then Martha? Is she still traveling with me? Or has she decided to move on with her life? You know, career wise." The Doctor asked as he leaned back into the cushions, adjusting himself to find a better position. _

_Lily looked down at the paper once more, she knew that they would ask. How could they not? But, she didn't think so soon. Lily could feel the emotion already, she had to prepare herself. She had no idea how they were going to take this kind of startling information._

_Lily glanced back up and took a deep breath, and took the enormous plunge, "My mom's dead."_

_The room grew quiet, even the bustle of the city outside seemed to become still._

_The Doctor sat up, his back rigid. His eyes gaped at Lily before turning to look at Jack. The ex-time agent looked the same as the Doctor , but Jack's face was torn between believing and doubt. _

_The Doctor looked back at his daughter, her face was tuck close to her chest, a few tears could be seen gliding down her creamy cheeks. In that moment the Doctor knew that what he had just been told was true._

_Somehow, in someway Martha Jones was gone._

_The Doctor looked down; he went back into his memories, he could see himself telling her to have a nice time visiting her family. That was two days ago, yet, now it seemed a lifetime ago. He suddenly longed for her to be in his arms, to reassure himself that she was alive and real. _

"_How?" _

_The question was small, but within the single word held the lifeline of Martha._

_Lily looked up at Jack who asked. _

"_I can't say. I'm not allowed." Her voice was small and trembling. _

"_Then when?" Jack tried again._

_Lily shivered slightly at the manner of his voice, like that of a broken man. _

_And maybe Jack Harkness was, he just found out that one of his closest friend had cease to live, it was not something he was going to brush off, even if the Doctor seemed to want to._

"_**WHEN, DAMMIT?" **_

_The four other occupants jumped at the brashness of the captain. _

_Lily swallowed her tears she glanced between Jack and her father, "December 24__th__ …2008." Her answer barely a whisper, but everyone heard it._

"_She dies in childbirth." The Doctor filled in Jack's 'how' question._

_Lily nodded._

_The Doctor recalculated his previous equation in his head, a year. Martha Jones had only one year left of life. That was too soon. He was not ready to lose her that soon._

"_So what happens, complications during the birth?" The Doctor was grasping at straws trying to have any information he might prevent this unthinkable incident._

_Lily seemed like a nice girl, but if she was the reason for Martha's death, then maybe he would have to give Lily up. He could stop this, if he and Martha never make love to create Lily then Martha would not have to die._

_Lily nodded, "Yes, there were complications, but you didn't do anything to stop them." _

_The Doctor was once again disrupted abruptly from his thinking. "What do you mean I don't do anything, you're saying I just let your mother die?"_

_Lily nodded again, "Yes that is what I'm saying."_

_The Doctor shook his head furiously, "I don't believe you. I don't believe for one moment that I just sit by and watch her die and not do anything about it."_

_Lily butted in, "You didn't have a choice, you have to just sit by, and if you didn't' then the world would be in danger."_

"_Why, tell me why? If I just let Martha die then the world would be safe? What the hell do you take me for?" The Doctor's voice rose as he did off the furniture, his eyes full of rage, but his body language was calm; which in Lily's opinion was even more terrifying._

_She had never seen her father like this, nor did he warn her about his younger self's reactions. Lily was frightened, here was the Oncoming Storm with all its fury and she was standing in his path._

_Lily had considered herself a very courageous person, but now she seemed so very small sitting in her chair. Cowering from the man she will someday call 'father'._

_Jack brought a hand up and touched the Doctor's arm lightly, the Doctor's eyes softened a little as he glimpsed down and sighed softly. He managed to contain his emotions once more. He ran his hands up his face and continued through his hair. He sat back down, and was once again silent._

_Lily went back and forth between the two men. She looked back to Stephen and Charles, but they had slipped out of the room, she didn't know weather is was out of respect or fear._

_All in all, Lily was alone._

"_I'm sorry, I don't know what it's like. I had to grow up without her, but I never knew her, I can't grieve for her. I wish that you hadn't sent me to tell you this, but you did. Or you will." Lily had once again composed herself. Her sheet of paper had dropped unnoticed to the floor. It couldn't help anymore._

"_But, what I say is true. It's not like you want her to die, but you have no choice." Lily added softly._

_The Doctor and Jack looked again at her, their sadness could be seen in their eyes, but it didn't go as far as actual tears._

"_Why?" The Doctor began. "Why does she have to…" He couldn't finish the sentence, but Lily understood anyway._

"_I have to be born, you see I am the only one to save the world." Lily took another deep breath, and exhaled in quickly. "I won't give you all the details, it's too complex, but two years ago we found ourselves in one serious battle. And I saved the day. I was the only one to defeat the "enemies" and I manage to keep this world and the universe from blowing up." _

_The Doctor and Jack looked confused._

"_If Martha never dies, then I do. It can only be one of us that lives, I don't write the rules, but that's how it has to be. " Lily tried to explain. "And if I'm the one who dies, then so does the world, the universe and everything in it."_

"_I can change it, I can make it so neither of you has to…" The Doctor tried to say, but was cut off by his daughter._

"_No you can't."_

"_You don't know that, I'm brilliant; which you already know, I can fix everything." _

"_But you don't, I'm still here, talking with you. Mom's not here, which means you don't change a thing. You still make the same choice, because you know, as well as I do that it is the right thing." Lily said._

"_The right thing? How can you say that, she's your mother?" Jack asked._

"_Yes she was, and she gave her life for me. And the only way I can pay her back is to live with no regrets." Lily looked at her father, "You are the Doctor, when the moment comes for you to make the decision you will make it just like you already have. No different then he did. That is what he told me to tell you. To make sure you are ready to make that choice. You have three months, and I know, as sure as I am still sitting here, you have already made that choice"_

_The Doctor was silent for a moment, then asked, "How can I sacrifice her life for the world?" _

_Lily could only smile sadly, "That's what you have to figure out."_

That was his dilemma now, as the memory came to a close he hugged Martha closer to him. He only had three more days to make sure that Lily was going to be created.

Three days to make sure that the universe's future was safe.

Lily was right, he was the Doctor, and he had made the decision that afternoon as he and Jack made their way back to the Tardis.

It was simple, one life for the lives of billions.

But, as the Doctor stared into the darkness of the hotel room, he wished that he was just one of the billions of ordinary beings and not the Time Lord. A single tear escaped from the corner of his eye, he looked down at the sleeping figure once again.

He kissed her forehead gently.

Martha shifted slightly in her sleep and settle back in his arms.

Yes, to be just an ordinary being, who did not have to give up his love just when he was beginning to love all over again.

**A/N: Well that concludes the flashback chapter, that was pretty damn long. I hope I did okay. Please review and don't quit reading b/c of the way I wrote it. This is not a happy chapter, but I hope that the story will be happy before the end. **


	10. Love and Satsumas

**A/N: If you are reading this, thank you for continuing. Sorry for the delay in this chapter. The time between school and work…well, you know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I wish the BBC would sell it to me!!**

**--**

* * *

Martha woke up to find the bed empty. She stretched her arm over her head, and arched her back. She sighed deeply, and fell softly back onto the comfort of her pillows.

She rubbed her fingers across her eyes to get rid of the sleep that had gathered there during the night. She reached over to the side table, grabbed a scrunchie, and wrapped it up in her hair.

She listened intently to hear any movement within the room. But, there was nothing, not a sound.

"Doctor?" Martha called out.

She waited for a response, but once again, there was silence.

Martha pushed back the sheets and swung her legs over the side of the bed. The air was cool, but not so much that made her want to crawl back underneath the warmth of the bedding.

Martha stretched once more, this time both her arms overhead, her hands met and interlocked causing the dormant muscles to come alive yet again. Her green undershirt that she had slept in crept up her midsection exposing the flesh underneath.

Just then, the door opened wide and Martha dropped her arms quickly, her shirt came to rest in its original position.

The Doctor had not noticed Martha's conscious form sitting on the bed as he placed a brown paper bag on the table in the front of the room. Martha smiled to herself as she heard his gentle humming.

"Good Morning." She said in a gentle tone.

Martha laughed softly as the Doctor jumped a little as she made her presence known.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't." The Doctor said, as he composed himself and went back to his task. "Did you sleep well?" He asked as he set what looked like bread on the table.

Martha sighed, "Yes, thank you. And you?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, best sleep I've had in ages." He looked up at her and smiled before adding, "And that's saying something."

He gave a wink, in which Martha ducked her head and smiled.

She really couldn't believe that in the course of a day, she and the Doctor were on this brand new road. A road teaming with possibilities, ones, Martha thought, could happen in her dreams. Yet there they were; suppressed declarations of love out in the open. They even shared the same bed together, although Martha wished they could have moved things more quickly. Still, at least it was a better experience then the last time in Shakespearean England.

Martha rose from the bed and made her way over to the Doctor. She watched him as he emptied the contents out and merely threw the sack on the floor.

The table was littered with things Martha had never seen before, well except one item.

"Is that a satsuma?" Martha questioned.

The Doctor looked down at the orange sphere, "Yeeaah." He replied.

He picked it up and tossed it in the air, "Why…don't you like satsuma?" And caught it in his hand.

"No, there fine." Martha said quickly, just in case an argument would break out over the citrus.

"A funny thing about satsumas…" He trailed off, and he submerged himself in his mind.

After a few moments Martha cleared her throat, which seemed to bring him back.

"Are you alright, Doctor?" She asked concern on the brink of her voice.

The Doctor nodded, "Just remembering this one time I saved the world with a satsuma."

"When was this?" Martha inquired.

The Doctor went silent.

Martha did not need to push the question, wherever or whenever it was, it was with Rose. She knew from the faraway look in his eyes the moments he thought of her, and it pained her.

She hoped, beyond hope, that the actions of yesterday were not some amusing pretense at her expense. She did not want to think that the Doctor did not share her feelings. Was the whole thing a dream?

She did dare to answer her question.

Maybe the whole thing was a mistake, if the Doctor was dragged back to his heartbroken memories of Rose by a simple satsuma. Then maybe Martha didn't have any right to be in his life. She could not cope with the memory of Rose over her head. Martha could not compete with that.

The whole time Martha ranted in her brain the Doctor had been watching her, he knew the mistake he had made, and was too late to correct it.

He sighed deeply, this time breaking her out of her mind.

"Martha, come here." He gently commanded.

Slowly, Martha came and stood directly in front of him.

He wrapped her up in his strong arms and held her.

She felt him kiss the top of her head, and she did all she could from stopping from sighing with contentment.

He brought her back a bit to look into her eyes, "Martha, I'm sorry."

"I know."

He bent down and captured her lips with his, the kiss was soft, but the emotion behind it was genuine.

Martha knew that his feelings were true, and he confirmed it after they broke apart.

"I love you, Martha."

"I love you, too." She whispered.

They embraced once more, the fires were beginning to rage and they used all their strength from fueling it even further.

Martha eventually pulled away and recovered her normal breathing pattern.

"So what's for breakfast?"

--

* * *

The azure waves crashed against the golden sands, each grain sparkled as the suns shone down upon them.

Martha was convinced that this place was forever untouched by rain altogether, but the Doctor assured her that it did rain, but he was no weatherman. Still, Martha ignored him, in her mind this planet was the perfect holiday spot. And if she said that it would never rain, then it wouldn't.

The Doctor be damned.

They spent the afternoon swimming and laying beneath the warm rays.

At first the Doctor was reluctant to be seen in public in his swimming trunks, but after a little convincing from Martha; he made himself shown.

Martha of course was attractive in anything she wore, but in two flimsy pieces of red material that barely covered…well, anything. The Doctor found himself, once or twice, choking for air.

It was these moments that the Doctor had to remind himself, _'One more day'_.

And the Doctor was sober once more.

As the day wore on and the suns were beginning to slowly descend into the horizon, Martha and the Doctor reclined on the blanket.

Lying next to each other, hands entwined. They looked up at the dark pink sky. Soon the vision of stars and planets would make their appearance, woven delicately into the heavens.

The Doctor, however, was as close and as far away from heaven at the moment. The feel of Martha's hand in his was bliss. And the knowledge of what tomorrow meant, was hell.

He had to tell her, that was that.

"Martha… I have something to tell you." He began.

But there was no reply from the woman at his left.

He turned his head; Martha had drifted off and was now wondering in her dreams.

"Martha?" He called again, hoping that she was wake.

And again, she remained still and sound asleep.

With a sad smile, he disengaged his hand from hers. He knelt in the sand and wrapped the blanket around his love. And gently lifted her into his arms.

He made his way back to the resort, back to the room, and placed Martha in bed; blanket and all. Tomorrow she would probably be upset with him, as to why he didn't wake her up and shower off the sea salt, now dried to her skin. But, it was a slight matter, one to be forgiven with a kiss and a smile.

And to see that she was not the only one to wake up offensive in the morning he climbed into bed just as he was. The events of the day seemed to have worn him out and before he knew it, he too drifted to sleep.

* * *

Martha woke a few hours later to find herself in the Doctor's firm and loving embrace. Slowly she detangled herself away, and made her way to the loo.

She exited the bathroom, ten minutes later, her hair damp from the shower; felt the growling of hunger in the pit of her stomach. She found the tiny fridge and pull out the first thing she touched.

Martha looked at it and gave it a tiny shake of her head, when she realized what it was she was holding. But, no matter, hunger did not complain, as she began to peel away the skin of the satsuma.

**

* * *

**

A/N: do you have any idea what it is like to see that this story getting more and more attention? It is a wonderful feeling.

**Thank you all that have this story in their favorites, and to those that have me as a favorite author, and who have this story on their alerts list. **

**Thank you.**


	11. The Last Day pt 1

**A/N: I was upset by the lack of reviews. Please do not let this story prevent you from reading; I get all sad and depressed when that happens. **

**Okay, done ranting, here is chapter 11.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, stop asking already!!**

**--**

* * *

"Martha? Martha are you awake?" Came a soft whisper from one side of the bed.

A semi-irritated sigh responded, along with, "I am now."

The Doctor smiled and snuggled closer to her warm body, an action; in which, Martha did not frown upon.

"What time is it?" Martha asked, trying to yawn her way out of her sleep stage.

There was a slight pause followed by, "Ten-fifteen."

Martha sat up in slight surprise, but the steady hand of the Doctor reached out and set her back down next to him. He brought his hand up and placed it on the side of her face, he managed to find her lips with his and they shared a loving kiss.

"What's the hubbub?"

Martha looked at him, her eyebrow raised.

The Doctor creased his, "Hubbub?" He rolled the word around in his mouth a couple more times, before finally shrugging it off.

Martha seemed to stop paying him any mind and found that the supple feel of the bed combined with the firmness of the Doctor's body, time was unimportant. And so was any word the Doctor found curious to say over and over.

The Doctor began to tenderly stroke Martha's hair, an act that was rewarded with a soft moan from Martha's lips.

The Doctor could only smile.

He then added small circle to his movements.

"Doctor, what exactly are you doing?" Martha asked with closed eyes.

"Are you complaining?" The Doctor countered.

Martha had no words, she was lost in her own world of pleasure, she was only half-aware that a question was asked to her.

Taking her lack of speech as a compliment, the Doctor continued his actions.

"I love you."

The Doctor pushed up to lean against his elbow and looked down at her. It pained him to think that all along he wanted someone to love and care for. Now the seduction of Martha was in its first steps. He knew that they were going to make love that very day, and then all would be well. Nine months were going to fly right past and he would trade in one girl for another.

Still, he pushed the other thought in his mind away; he had come to the decision that Martha would have no knowledge of her impending fate. He thought it best not to burden her with the ever-watchful eye on the second hand, counting down the last few months of her life.

Yes, it was the selfish way. To first, impregnate her with a child that will ultimately save the world, but then to tell her that she was going to die in the process, never to see her daughter grow up and do the wondrous things that awaited her.

It was cruel, and he understood that. He knew the consequences involved; it was torture to his soul. To see Martha everyday for nine months happy and planning a nursery in the Tardis. The joy of picking baby names, of course knowing that she would settle for Lily, and choosing whatever baby things needed. It was better than seeing her sad and grief stricken.

The Doctor leaned over and kissed her yet again.

Martha wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck and pulled him closer to her.

This was not how they were going to do this. If he had only this one chance with Martha, then he was going to do it proper; not rushed and sudden.

The Doctor was the first one to pull back, earning a disappoint groan from his bed mate.

She did look beautiful, her dark skin tinted with just a pale red. She was staring up at him with such devotion and trust. He would remember her eyes, at this moment, for the rest of his life.

He got up from the bed, Martha followed him with her eyes.

"Oh, what's the hubbub?" She mimicked his previous question.

The Doctor turned and looked at her, but she knew that he was thinking of that word again, and began to giggle.

"Hubbub. It's a funny word alright." He said finally.

He went over to his bags and pulled out a fresh new suit, the blue one; her favorite.

He then pointed to Martha then at her bags, "Now put something on, today is the final day of vacation. Don't give me that look Martha Jones."

He pointed the his finger back at her, and Martha's face broke into a smile.

"This day should end in a bang, so to speak; no actually explosions here…well, maybe one." He grinned.

Martha got up and went over to her belongings, just as she was about to pick up her sack, the Doctor grabbed and kissed again.

"Oh, and I love you too." He said as he released her. "Now, get changed I'll meet you outside."

The Doctor left the room, wearing his sleeping attire, and his suit in hand.

Martha could only shake her head. Today was going to be the best day of her life, she just knew it.

--

**

* * *

**

OK, sorry about the short chapter, but I just want to warn my readers that the next chapter is going to have the Doctor and Martha…well, in bed. So just a memo: for those who do not have this story listed in their fav's, (which I don't know why not, it's not that hard to do, just click the box.) anyways, this rating is being changed from 'T' to 'M', b/c of the nature of the chapter. Not that it's going to be very graphic, but just enough to tell the story.

**Okay…takes deep breath…with that being said, please review. I write faster when I see reviews. Not really I just like them. **

**Thanks.**

**Vampmistress**


	12. The Last Day pt 2

**A/N: Okay here we go, just to warn everyone in advance; I do not right this sort of thing. But, this chapter has to be written. So please be kind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

**--**

To say that she looked beautiful would be a great understatement.

Martha twirled around in her new dress; she had bought in the shop downstairs. The soft red satin fitted her body and complimented her attractive curves and slim waist. The bodice was edged in fine lace and came off her shoulders.

The Doctor's mouth went dry, watching her complete her circle.

"I'm so glad that you bought a new tux. I want this night to be perfect, with no interruptions." Martha said as she came over to him and ran her hand up his tie, and fixed his collar.

The Doctor smiled, "Yeah. Well as long as you were getting something, I figured I should buy this too."

"You sound like a jealous child." Martha replied, shaking her head.

"Are you complaining?"

Martha took a step back, taking him in, "Nope, not at all."

The Doctor grabbed his jacket and put it on, buttoning the buttons.

"Shall we, Miss Jones?" He offered his arm to her.

Martha nodded and placed her wrap around her shoulders. She looped her arm through his. They left the room and went to the elevators.

--

The only lighting was emitted from the candles on the tables, and the chandelier overhead.

The Doctor noticed some of the men in sitting next to their dates, looking up from their tables to see the woman on his arm.

He could not help but straighten up a little, showing his pride.

The waiter showed them their table, and he took Martha's wrap and helped her into her chair.

After the waiter went through his routine and the Doctor ordered some fruit wine. He left the couple alone.

The Doctor took Martha's hand with his own, and kissed it gently.

Martha smiled sweetly at the loving action.

"Miss Jones, your skin is completely irresistible." The Doctor placed two more kisses on her palm and wrist.

"Why Mr. Smith, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to seduce me." Martha put on a faux southern belle accent, but failed completely.

The Doctor just shook his head, and Martha shrugged.

"Miss Jones, you have no idea." He released his grip as the waiter brought the wine.

He poured the red liquid into two crystal glasses. He muttered something about the Doctor's excellent taste, but they weren't paying attention to him. The Doctor ordered the food for both of them in blur, wanting the waiter to leave them again.

The Doctor watched Martha as she brought the wineglass to her lips and sipped the crimson liquor. She closed her eyes and felt the full effect of the wine as it slid down her throat. The fruits were unknown to her, but they tasted delicious.

"Mmm." She looked over the rim at him, meeting his brown eyes.

He stared back at her with, lack of a better word, desire.

She brought her glass down, "What are you staring at?"

"You." It was a simple as that. "I'm looking at you, Martha."

Martha cast her gaze down for a moment, and then lifted her eyes to his once more.

The waiter came again with their supper, "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask."

The Doctor brushed him off with the wave of his hand, and began to start on his meal. Martha watched him a moment more, before she began eating too.

For some reason a smile could not leave her lips, as she placed a piece of potato in her mouth.

--

The plates had been cleared and in their place a dessert of strawberries and cream.

The Doctor picked up one of the heart shaped fruits and dipped into the white cream. He brought it to her mouth and Martha bit off the tip of it, licking her lips removing them of the excess cream.

The act of feeding her was thought of the Doctor as merely a romantic one, but soon found it very sensual. He found his insides becoming rather turned upside down, and for the first time in a long time, the human act of being aroused affected him. And he did not protest.

Martha was feeling excited too, after all the man she loved was feeding her strawberries, nature's aphrodisiac. She did not know that the Doctor could be so passionate, when he wanted to be.

She wanted to get out of there he wanted him.

"Doctor."

He looked up, and saw the look in her eyes. The look was unmistakable. He nodded slightly, and then motioned for the waiter to bring them their bill.

--

The walk back to the room was the longest and shortest walk the Doctor had ever taken. The feel of Martha's body next to his was wonderful and painful at the same time.

He walked in first, while Martha closed the door. He had barely removed his jacket before the body of Martha slammed into his.

Moans escaped through against to lover's lips, still holding onto each other. Two pairs of hands removed various clothing.

"Martha, wait." The Doctor managed to get out as he held her back at arms length.

Martha looked up panting slightly, "What?" Her expression was that of confusion.

The Doctor caressed her cheek softly, "Is this what you want?"

"Yes." She nodded eagerly.

"I mean it, is this what you want?" The Doctor implored her once more, he was giving her the choice, after all it was her life.

Martha nodded again, "Yes." She brought her arms around his neck before adding, "Is this what you want?"

The Doctor knew this was it, to moment he was waiting for, for three months. He took a deep breath, and lowered his lips to hers. When there lips met a soft sigh came from Martha and her grasp tightened.

He lifted her into his arms, in a bridal position, and brought her over to the bed. He knelt down on the mattress and laid her down upon the blankets, in the middle and placed her head on the pillows.

He straightened up and gazed down at her, "Martha are you sure?" He had to make sure, once more.

Martha simply nodded.

He leaned over and captured her lips; he felt her hands as she began to unbutton his shirt. He helped her work off the top. He threw it on the floor. Her hands roamed over his newly exposed chest and back. The Doctor moaned as his kisses moved to her collarbone.

"Doctor." Martha whispered.

The Doctor pulled back, "Sit up." His voice was heavy with emotion.

Martha did as she was told, she watch as the Doctor moved behind her and unzip her dress slowly, placing kisses down her spine.

He motioned her to lie down again; he worked the dress down her supple body to her waist. He put a peck on her stomach, Martha unconsciously sucked in.

The Doctor's hands traveled from her shoulders down past her bra and down to rest on either side of her slender middle.

She lifted her bottom for him to release her of the dress, and that too found its way to the floor. Martha Jones was clad in only her brassiere and knickers. For some reason, Martha felt no shame or fear to be laying there before him. And she had no desire to cover herself up. This was love, she figured and left it at that.

"Martha, I love you."

The removal of the rest of her and his clothing was not remembered by either person, nor did it matter. What matter was the fact that they had taken to the rhythm that people had done for millions of years. And neither had any attention in stopping.

That was until he felt it; it rose in him as he fastened his pace. She clutched at his shoulders and moved with him.

He was only moments away, moments away until everything that had been enlightened to him three months ago would be put into motion. It was then that the Doctor felt pulled into two directions. One was to stop everything and let the universe deal with its own fate, or to keep going; allowing Lily to be born. And the woman beneath him to die.

He couldn't do it, he couldn't kill her, he decided; that he loved her and he would spend the last some odd years together and if the universe was to end, he would be holding her when it did. Even if was not the right thing to do he didn't care, for once he was going to be selfish.

He was about to pull out of her when, fate decided for him. Martha wrapped her legs around him, keeping him in place.

The Doctor was too close and could do nothing about it, a second later it was done.

They both lay there, panting, and spent.

"Oh, God, Doctor." Martha sighed, "That was amazing."

The Doctor rolled off of her and laid next to her, he was almost in tears. The emotion was so great that it weld up in his eyes. It was done.

It was done.

"Doctor?" Martha asked as she looked over at him.

She saw the faraway look again in his eyes, and she felt a stabbing pain in her chest.

"Don't." She began.

He glanced over at her.

"Don't regret it. Please don't." Martha said, tears threatened to spill.

The Doctor rolled over and rested on his elbow that he hovered over her, and pushed back her hair. He kissed her forehead.

"No, I don't. Never." He wasn't lying. But, there was a tiny bit of remorse. He was about to stop, he was so close to stopping. However, fate was never kind, and while he tried to do right thing; according to him, fate stepped in a screwed him over.

He hated fate, he hated himself for not being strong enough to stop it. He had the power to prevent everything and he was left weak. And now all there was left to do was to, but wait.

The Doctor laid down, and pulled Martha close to him, her head resting on his chest.

"Thank you, Doctor, thank you for everything."

"No need to thank me, my love."

The Doctor took the blanket and covered them both, shielding them against the room's cool air.

He watched as the clock changed from 1:01 to 1:02, the relentless countdown had begun.

He listen to Martha's steady breathing, indicating that sleep had claimed her; and he feared for the day to come when the breathing would ultimately stop.


	13. Home, Sweet, Home

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**--**

* * *

Martha picked up her bag and flung it over her shoulder; she met the Doctor at the door and went into the hallway.

The Doctor glanced at the room one last time, making sure they did not forget anything. Satisfied, he turned and closed the door; leaving behind only fantastic memories. His feet padded down the carpeted corridor until he met up with Martha at the lifts.

The week had gone faster than Martha had expected it to. She had a great…no, wonderful…no. In fact, she could not find any word to describe what the holiday had been to her. She and the Doctor had made love. The events of the week had escalated so quickly that Martha's head was still spinning. Then, last night, she had gone from companion to lover. There was no more lingering doubts about the Doctor's feelings towards her, they both felt the same passion and neither regretted it.

The ride down was silent, each caught up in their own little worlds inside their heads; their hands joined together, fingers interlocked.

Before they knew it they had reached the grand staircase and was making their way down into the lobby.

The Doctor had signed them out earlier, now all they had to do was to make their way back to the long missed Tardis.

Martha glanced over her shoulder one more time at the wondrous hotel, making a mental note to remind the Doctor that she would like to visit again. The last thing she saw was the fireplace, and Martha slightly repented the fact that she and the Doctor did not spend any time in front of it.

'Maybe next time.' She thought as she slipped pasted the doorway.

The hike back was pleasant, the sound of the ocean could be heard in the distant, bidding them a safe journey and to remember to come back. The double suns gave off a soft pink light, it reminded Martha of the sunrises back on earth, and how they too gave off that rose-tinted color.

For a moment she felt homesick, but quickly brushed the thought aside. She gripped the Doctor's hand; he felt the sudden change in tension.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking down at her.

Martha smiled and nodded, "Yep."

After about ten minutes, a slight push arose in both their minds. It was gentle and loving, and it got stronger with each step they took. A smile broke out upon both faces as the familiar blue box came into vision on the horizon.

"Hello, old girl." The Doctor said as he came up to his beautiful ship, the week had been a quick one, but at the sight of the Tardis; the Doctor found that he had in fact missed her.

Martha watched as the Doctor gave the ship a tender caress along the side, she found it amazing how she, too, had missed the Tardis. It had become her home, maybe the homesickness was not because she missed Earth, but in fact that she had missed the Tardis.

She snapped out of it and came up to the ship, "Hello, Tardis."

Martha was rewarded with a gentle hum, and she smiled broadly.

"She missed us to." The Doctor chimed in.

He reached into his pocket and retrieved the Tardis key, and he unlocked the door. It was true indeed that the Tardis had missed her occupants, she gave way without any difficulty. They climbed inside, and Martha shut the door.

"Home, sweet, home." Martha quoted the well-known phrase.

The Doctor looked at her with a pleasing glance. Martha considered the Tardis her 'home' and nothing made him prouder.

"Well, I guess we need to stop by my flat." Martha said as she dumped the bag to the grated floor. "To wash these clothes." She added when the Doctor gave her a slightly confused look.

"Right then." The Doctor went to work on the coordinates.

The Tardis gave a small lurch and in no time at all they left the planet behind them and was parked quite smartly in the living room of Martha's flat.

Martha had prepared herself for the usual, forceful crash associated with the Tardis' landings, and was surprised to find that she was not sprawled upon the metal grating.

"Wow, that was nice for once." She said with a grin on her face.

The Doctor let go of the panel, he too had unconsciously steady himself, "Don't get used to it, after a day or two she'll be back to her usually self, just you wait." He gave her a pat on the console, as the Tardis grumbled in protest.

Martha only laughed as she made her way into her apartment.

--

* * *

Finally the washing was complete, it was Martha's least favorite chore to do, but it had to be done, can't save the universe without a clean pair of knickers.

She found the Doctor under the console, tinkering away with wires and whatnot. Passing the time until she returned.

"So where to now?" She asked and she climbed onto the jump seat.

The Doctor crawled out from under the mass of tools and contraptions. "What do you fancy?"

Martha thought for a moment, "Somewhere exciting."

"Exciting, huh? Well, let me see…." And he went to work setting course for their next destination. And with the unforgettable whirling of the Tardis they were off.

--

* * *

Four hours later, a panting Martha and a flustered Doctor fell into the Tardis, Martha closed the door and followed the Doctor up the ramp and next to the console.

"I don't see what the big deal was, I mean why were they shooting at us in the first place? All I said was…"

"All you said was, 'Tastes like chicken.'" Martha interrupted.

"What's wrong with that?" The Doctor inquired.

Martha looked right at him, "What's wrong with…Doctor, their king was a giant Chicken!!"

The Doctor stared and was silent for a moment, "Really?"

Martha blew out an exasperated breath, "Didn't you wonder why their money had a chicken on it?"

The Doctor was silent again. "My guess was that they had simply gone mad, I mean there was not one banana in the place. Now come on Martha, tell me that I was in the wrong there."

"You were in the wrong." She stated without hesitating.

The Doctor shrugged, "Fine." And turned his back to her before muttering under his breath, "It still tasted like chicken."

Martha threw her hands up, defeated.

Just then a tiny yawn escaped her mouth, she tried to hide it, but the Doctor had already seen it.

"Tired are we?" He asked kindly.

Martha nodded, "Yeah, I guess the whole running for my life, wore me out."

The Doctor came up to her, "Vacation's over, welcome back to life in the Tardis."

She chuckled softly, "I guess I'll head to bed."

Martha went to turn, when the Doctor caught her arm. "Doctor, what?"

"Come with me." He spoke softly.

"Okay."

He led her down the passageway, and he went right past her room.

"Wait, that's my.."

"I know that was your room, but we are not going there." The Doctor kept his hold on her arm and he escorted her to the fourth room on the left. He stopped in front of it.

Martha knew what room this was, although he did not go into it very often, she did on occasion see him disappear within it.

"Doctor, I…" She began, but was stopped with two of the Doctor's fingers pressed against her lips.

"Martha, after all that we have been through in the past week, and then what happened last night. Do you really think that I was going to send you off to the confines of your bedroom?" He spoke seriously and Martha could not help but get herself lost inside his words.

"But, Doctor, this is your room. I mean, are you sure you wish to invite me to share it with you." Martha was praying he would say 'yes'.

To answer her question, the Doctor captured her lips with his own, and kissed her passionately.

"I take that as a yes, then." She questioned, once she had her mouth back.

"Come with me." The Doctor opened the door and took Martha's hand.

Martha nodded and followed, "Anywhere."

The Tardis was not stupid, in fact, she was quite intelligent. She saw right through the Doctor's thoughts and was furious. She knew that she was going to have a talk with him, a very long talk.

--

**

* * *

**

A/N: Uh oh, I don't think there's anything worse that an upset Tardis.

**Please review! **

**Thanks so much.**


	14. In the Wee Small Hours of the Morning

**A/N: I cannot believe how well I am turning out chapters knocks on wood**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****dreamer24-7, thanks for putting my on your favorite authors list!! **

**--**

* * *

The Doctor woke from a peaceful dream. He rarely needed sleep, but when he did, he liked to have the required 8 hours. Which amazed him, he did not like to sit still for ten minutes, let alone sleeping for more than an hour. But, there he was snuggled close to Martha in the comfort of his bedroom. Not many companions saw it, not even Rose.

He shook her face from his mind; he could not believe that it was five years since he last saw her. He swore that he would never get over her. That was until a certain medical student came into his life.

He did his best to resist her, but his hearts betrayed him and again he felt the need to love again.

He believed that with Martha it would be different, if he did not lead her on, she would not follow. So he kept his distance.

Martha was good for a while, but he saw her love for him grow and it was he, in the end, he was the one that followed.

When she left after the Master's death, it killed him. He knew she was leaving to get over him; he wanted nothing more than to stop her. But, it was her life, and so he quietly stepped aside. Watching her leave his life, just as unexpectedly as she did when she wandered into it.

Then in no time at all, she was back, he never knew six months could feel like an eternity. And with her came the hope and joy he had lost with her departure. She seemed a little upset when he told her about the companion he had for a while, but he did not worry about it for long. The love for him was still present in her eyes.

They went traveling on, as if her absence had never taken place. And they got along fine, for a while at least.

When he met Lily, it was a point in his life when he finally admitted openly; to himself, his love for Martha.

The Doctor looked over at Martha, his eyes swept past her face and rested on her stomach. He knew that Lily was growing even now, with her mother having no clue about it.

Martha shifted in her sleep, and her hand came up and placed itself upon her tummy.

The Doctor's eyebrows crinkled, maybe Martha did know something. Was there some motherly instinct that kicked in when a miracle is created within them?

He did not know, but was sure that if Martha did not know, she would find out soon enough.

It, then, would be he that would show her their child on the scanner, telling her the sex; if she wanted to know. Telling her that the baby was healthy, and in time, would eventually have two hearts.

'Like its father' she would say.

He would go through everything, the due date, and what she should expect with her first pregnancy.

He knew that this would be Martha's first, and he knew that Martha would cry. He would be there holding her. Maybe he, too, would shed a tear.

They would sit there for a while, staring at their unborn child.

Martha would be dreaming of what raising her baby was going to be like. Imagining ten, twenty years into the future. A teary smile would spread upon her face.

And he would remain silent.

Wondering if his ironclad decision was right. And as they both watched Lily, she would never know her own fate. All that awaited her in the end would be death.

'Let her be happy' He would tell himself. 'Just let her be happy'

And he would.

If he could do one thing, for her, he would let her be happy as long as she could be.

The Doctor closed his eyes once more, he felt sleep upon him again, he began to surrender himself to it. Until, a soft pulling on his mind shot his eyes open yet again.

With a gentle, frustrated sigh, he slipped out of the bed, being ever so careful not to disturb his bedmate.

He put his shirt on and made his way to the console.

"What?" The Doctor asked aloud once inside the round control room.

He waited for her to answer him; the Tardis did not wake him up for no reason. Something was bothering her, and if she was worried, so was he.

'So you decided not to tell her?" The Tardis spoke inside his head. Of course, she did not have an actual voice, so his mind created one, it sort of sounded a bit like Donna, his last companion. He shook his head, the second time that night, to get rid of the random thoughts. He was feeling more and more like an etch-n-sketch.

'Yes' He replied to her telepathically, as to not wake Martha.

He heard the Tardis sigh.

'I'm only doing what you told me to do. You told me not to say anything.' He said.

'But did I tell you to love her? Did I tell you to share your bed with her?' The voice sounded like Rose then.

'I love her'

'You are just getting her hopes up'

'What do you want me to do? I can't just leave her pregnant and alone. I can't.' The Doctor had sat down on the yellow seat. His face in his hands. "I can't."

"Doctor?" Now she sounded like Martha. Great just what he needed a sarcastic Tardis.

'Yes' He asked his ship.

No reply.

"Doctor?" The voice was louder.

'What?'

Again, the Tardis did not answer.

He jumped suddenly when a hand touched his shoulder. His face smoothed when he saw Martha's eyes staring, worriedly into his own.

"Martha." He breathed.

"Are you alright?" She asked cautiously.

The Doctor nodded and stood.

"Yes, just asking the Tardis to turn the air on."

As if on cue, the gentle hum of the air conditioning switched on. He looked up and silently thanked his ship for covering for him.

"Let's go back to bed, huh?" He wrapped his arm around her waist and directed her back to their room.

He heard the Tardis grumble, and he knew that she was not finished scolding him; not by a long shot.

--

**

* * *

**

Well, that's chapter 14, another filler. But they are just as important then the rest of the story.

**Keep your eyes open for old friends returning!! And when Martha finds out…**

**I have to keep writing, see ya.**

**Review please. Thank you.**


	15. Don't Everybody Panic

**After much delay here is chapter 15!! **

* * *

The weeks following caused the Doctor great alarm.

Well, not so much alarm as well extreme ennui. Of course never breathing a word of this to Martha.

She had yet found out any indication that she might be pregnant, although the Doctor thought otherwise at times. He hoped that if she had found out that she was not afraid to tell him. But, he knew Martha too well to believe that she would do something so foolish.

They had continued their adventures, but each time seemed to be less and less exciting, or dangerous. And yes, he had noticed the irony of the whole situation, but he had to make sure that the tiny miracle within her was safe.

They stilled shared the same room, making love almost every night. He knew Martha was happy, even though for a while she seemed uneasy sharing his bed, she quickly brushed off the perturbed feelings and decided to go with the flow.

The Doctor did not complain either.

Of course, there were times, in the dead of night when his mind would remind him that she was going to die because of him. And those were the nights that he did not sleep.

Though Martha had remained quiet for some time, she had noticed a change in their travels. She wondered if the Doctor was simply growing tired or becoming sick. She hoped for neither, but she had felt a little under the weather herself the past couple of days. Maybe she and the Doctor had contracted some alien virus and they had not realized it.

Martha Jones found herself surrounded by thousands of books. Perhaps even millions. She did not know, but was quickly finding that she was more than happy to find out. The room was circular with thirteen large bookcases standing around the outer edge, about ten feet apart. The room was very large and in the middle was table and chairs strewn among many more bookcases that ran from one end of the library to the other. The Tardis provided artificial light from her picturesque windows.

Martha had stumbled upon the library one day, and it had soon become her very own little hideaway. Not that she wanted to hide herself, but when she was feeling like she wanted to be by herself for a few hours, this was the perfect place.

And today was one of those days.

The day had started rough for Martha; she woke up with a thumping headache followed by an annoying dizzy spell, which thankfully did not last very long. She soon wandered into a bit of a haze, feeling like she was there, but at the same time not really. She did not _feel _sick, but something was going on. As a medical student, she tried to diagnose herself, writing down her vague symptoms and ending up nowhere. Her mother was right, "doctors, even medical students, made the worst of patients".

She managed to pull herself together just enough to leave her blahness alone for the time being. She went into the kitchen, grabbed a banana, and gobbled it down. Followed by another and a glass of juice.

Making her way to the library, she found the Doctor working away on one of the Tardis panels. "Fixing some bad wiring," He mumbled around the sonic screwdriver in his mouth. He managed to remove it long enough to give her a quick peck on the lips before returning to his work.

And so here she was, lost in the story of one of the sappy romance novels, the Doctor constantly teased her about, when suddenly she felt nausea growing in the pit of her stomach.

She got up slowly, folding the corner of the page and setting the book aside on the table. She breathed in deeply, exhaled, and repeated. She hoped the extra oxygen would soothe her stomach.

It didn't.

In fact, she felt worst; her head began to feel like it was folding in on itself; very much like a deflated balloon. And even more unbearable was the room had begun to spin. Martha was not liking this, not liking this at all.

She grabbed a hold of the arms of the chair for support. Martha tried to call out for the Doctor, but only gasps came out. Panic spread through her when she realized she was hyperventilating. She tried to shake away the darkness that was appearing before her, but it was too strong. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she was unconscious before she hit the ground.

* * *

"There." The Doctor exclaimed as he shoved the last panel into its proper place.

The job had taken him longer than he thought it would. Once he had fixed one fuse another would go and, and then another. And so forth. The Tardis was pretty old, and it was not a surprise that some of her wiring was shorting out. And the Doctor figured he better get it done now, then wait until the dire circumstances arose.

"Good as new…well maybe not new, but good enough." The Doctor said as her slipped his sonic screwdriver back into the pocket of his suit.

"Don't start, you're almost as old as me, 'new' is going a bit too far." He stated to his displeased ship.

All he got back was a bothered groan.

"Let me put it this way." The Doctor began, "If you didn't short out then I would never get to fix you. And there is nothing I like better then to work on my beautiful ship."

When he got no response the Doctor shrugged, "So much for the flatter card." He mumble slightly under his breath as he began walking towards his, their, room.

Now that one of his girls was taken care of, he went in search of his other one.

He reached their bedroom and opened the door, without bothering to knock; he saw no point anymore.

"Martha?"

The bed was made, and the blankets were undisturbed.

"Martha?" No sound from the bathroom, she shrugged and closed the door.

"Martha!" His voice reverberated off the hollowed corridor, and once again, no reply was made.

He meandered into the kitchen, but again no sign of her. Nor was she in the garden or the library, or in her old bedroom.

"Where is that girl?" He entered the console room, with no luck there. Alarm had began to bubble up inside of him, they were in the Vortex so she couldn't have just stepped out or anything. Another thing bothered him, he was not detecting her with his mind. She was probably hurt or sleeping somewhere, he hoped for the latter; he preyed for the latter.

All of a sudden, a flash of light erupted from the center of the Tardis' console and a loud beep attracted his attention.

"What?" He asked.

The word library exploded in his mind.

"Library? What?" He asked again, slightly panicking.

The beep was louder the second time and this sent the Doctor full speed through the hallways.

He stopped in front of the doors, only for a moment, and burst through them. His breathing was erratic as he ran up and down each aisle in search for her. His eyes scanned every nook and cranny.

"Martha!"

There was no answer.

The blood was rushing through his ears at lightening pace, he strained to hear for her soft voice.

"Marth…" He stopped mid-sentence.

His eyes fell upon a tiny figure half blocked by the legs of the table and chairs. The body was still, his hearts dropped when he came to the obvious realization that the body was Martha.

"Martha!" He cried as he climbed the ramp the rounded in to the mess of tables.

He rolled her over gentle, and breathed a sigh of relief when he found her breathing on her own. He checked her pulse it was strong and steady. His hand came and rested on her tummy.

His hand left her stomach, and he began to stroke her soft cheek.

"Martha., wake up now." He cooed as he tried to call her back to him.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Wow that was intense, huh? Actually Martha's dilemma was on what happened to me Tuesday. I had been feeling a little under the weather and all of a sudden I blacked out. I'm feeling a lot better, which is great, because being sick really sucks. And I managed to write this for my fans. YaY!! So now that I have contributed something, the same thing goes for you. You better review….or else! (I don't know what it is yet, but I'm thinking of something)


	16. Baby Mine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

The next time Martha woke, a stark white ceiling was staring back at her.

Her body felt heavy, as though she had been sleeping for a thousand years. Maybe she had. She didn't quite remember how exactly she ended up sleeping. She didn't remember feeling tired.

She looked over to her left; there she saw various drawers and cabinets, a sink and a remote sonic screwdriver was upon the counter top.

She knew instantly that she was in the infirmary, but the sonic screwdriver without its owner confused her. The Doctor didn't just leave such instruments lying around. Well, some things, but important ones; no.

She turned her head the other way, in hopes of finding the Doctor.

She did.

She also found the source of the heavy feeling she felt when she first awoke.

Resting gently on her lap was the Doctor's head. His eyes were shut, and he was snoring softly. The sight was adorable.

Martha smiled sweetly.

Her body, unfortunately, felt the sudden urge to move. She tried to shift slowly trying not to wake him. Her shoulders wiggled causing her head to shift and catch the image on the monitor screen.

Her eyes widen and her mouth fell open.

"No." She whispered.

Martha had seen many things as a Doctor- in- training, sometimes the medical world left her questioning her own expertise. But, there was no mistake what the tiny cell was that was projected on the scanner.

Sobs softly shook her; in result, her body nudged the Doctor out of his slumber.

"What…?" The Doctor mumble sleepily, he looked around for the cause of his disturbance, until his eyes rested upon Martha's shaking form, tears escaping from the corners of her eyes.

The Doctor was in panic mode twice that day.

"Martha? What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you in pain? I'm sorry I fell asleep on top of you, very stupid of me." He spoke very quickly, not realizing that he hadn't given her any chance to reply, and was alarmed when she didn't.

Her tears were steady, she tried to wipe them away, but more simply replaced them.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

The Doctor stood and leaned closer to hear her better, "What was that?"

Martha smiled through her tears, and shook her head.

"Tell me I'm not seeing what I think I seeing."

"What do you think your...?" The Doctor followed her gaze and froze.

He had forgotten to clear the screen before she woke up. He turned back to Martha and nodded hesitantly.

Her bottom lip trembled, "I'm….pregnant?"

The Doctor nodded again.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered in complete disbelief.

Her face crumbled and her hands went up and let the dams burst.

"Martha?" He soothed her hair and forehead with the back of his head. "Martha, please, love. Don't cry. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He bowed his head from her reaction.

Martha shaking intensified, the sound of her cries echoed off the walls of the med-bay.

The Doctor was at a loss, he knew she was going to take it rather hard. Considering how she found out the life changing news in the least appealing way. The Doctor didn't know how to calm her. If he was honest with himself, he had; for a moment wished that her fall might have cause her to have a miscarriage. He knew that it was wrong, but he had hoped; for a moment. He had hoped.

But fated had once again stepped in and took control. Martha had merely fainted due to stress, and Lily was safe and sound.

"Martha please, tell me what to do."

She lowed her hands, and looked into the Doctor's eyes.

"You're not mad?" Her voice was unlike hers, it was small and unsure.

The Doctor smiled, "Of course not."

"But, I'm pregnant."

"And your point being?"

Martha gasped softly, trying to regain her composure. She tried to sit up, but the Doctor stilled her.

"No, No. Don't try and sit up, you need rest." The Doctor told her gently.

Martha was alarmed, "Why? What's wrong? What happen?"

The Doctor noticed that her hand was now protectively clutching her stomach. He smiled reassuringly.

"You fainted, nothing to be troubled about, your body has gone through major changes and with that stress is a main effect. I don't see this happening again, just as long as you take it easy. Plenty of rest, healthy diet…well, I don't need to tell Ms. Medical Student everything she knows already." He winked and flashed another smile.

Martha chuckled sloppily; her tears seemed to be drying.

"But, you're okay with this? I mean having a baby is a big thing. A really big thing. You have to go domestic; I know you don't do well with that sort of thing." Martha watched in fear and anxiety as she waited for his answer.

"Martha, I'm not going to lie to you." He began, he took a deep breath, his mind was screaming for him to tell her the truth. But, he didn't listen.

"When I scanned you and that tiny cell appeared on the screen, I panicked. I mean, yeah, you're right a baby is a big, huge deal. I was a dad once, many, many years ago. I never thought I would be able to have children again. When I met you, I never thought that we were going to have the relationship that we have. I'll tell you, the moment I saw you lying unconscious in the library I felt my hearts stop. I prayed against the odds that you were all right, that I didn't lose you. Then I found out the reason was that you were pregnant, a happiness filled me, once the initial shock wore off. Therefore, after all of this, I would want nothing more than to have a child with you, Martha Jones. I love you, so much. And I'll love this child, and protect it with every fiber of my being. That is, if that's what you want."

Martha stared at him, "So you're happy, right?"

The Doctor laughed, "Yes. I'm happy."

"Oh, thank you." Martha cried out as she brought him down and held him close.

"But is this what you want? It's your call, Martha."

"I want nothing more than to have your child." She beamed.

He brought his lips down upon hers and together they shared a loving embrace.

When they broke apart, the Doctor helped Martha sit up so she could see her baby more clearly.

"Wow. I can't believe it. I'm going to be a mom!"

The Doctor looked at her with sadness in his eyes, remaining silent in that moment was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Even the termination of his home planet seemed dim against the harsh reality of the situation. The Doctor may have had the whole scene played out in his mind weeks before, but nothing prepared him for acting out his part.

Martha turned to look at him and his melancholy melted away.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They both sat there, watching the screen; both lost in their own little worlds.

One wishing that the nine months would fly past and the other hoping the nine months would take their sweet time.

**

* * *

**

Just a little treat for all my reviewers. You reviewed so I gave you what you wanted chapter 16. I can't believe that this is chapter 16 though, it has been one month and this little story is growing faster than I was expecting it to.

**Now, if you haven't reviewed please do so, and even if you have already, review again. Thanks.**


	17. Keeping Up With the Jones's

**I couldn't help myself, here's chapter 17!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Dr. Who**

* * *

"Come on, they're not that bad."

"I didn't say _they're_ not bad, I said _she _was bad."

"Don't you start on my mother."

"Do we have to tell her?"

"What do you mean, 'Do we _have_ to tell her'? Of course we do, I mean my mum is going to be a grandmother again, I think she has the right to know."

"Marrrtha."

"Come on."

Martha Jones pulled the Doctor out of the sanctuary of his Tardis. With a little effort, the Time Lord came free, he straightened out his brown jacket and closed the door shut. He took his time making sure that everything was secure, too much time and once again Martha tugged on his arm in the direction of her mother's house.

"She's gonna slap me." The Doctor told her quite pointedly.

"You don't know that." Martha said like a patient parent.

"Yes I do." The Doctor quipped back, "The first time I met her she slapped me, and I didn't even do anything. Well, except save her life and the lives of hundreds others." He reminded her.

"Yes I remember." Martha said with a smile, recalling that night. The night she became a full companion for the Doctor.

"And now, I'm going to show up at her doorstep with her daughter knocked up."

"Hey!" Martha exclaimed, stopping in her tracks.

"What?" The Doctor looked at her.

"You don't need to say it so negatively." She continued. "Besides, after the whole Master episode, I think mum has grown a new found respect for you."

"Really?" The Doctor asked, his hopes perking up.

"Yes, I'm sure of it."

* * *

SLAP!!

The Doctor groaned as the sting of Francine Jones' open hand flew across his right cheek.

"Mum!" Martha cried as she helped the Doctor into a nearby chair.

Francine left the room, with her other daughter Tish right behind, muttering how she never liked him and began brandishing him with various curses.

"Sorry about that, Mate." Leo said as he watched Martha come back into the room with a flannel and some ice.

"Here, just put this on here." Martha gave the Doctor the cloth, and he held it up to his throbbing cheek.

"'New found respect', huh?" The Doctor quoted her words back to her.

Martha smirked sadly, "She'll come around, she's just shocked."

"More than shocked I'm afraid."

The three people turned to see Tish returning to the parlor, "She's seeing red, Martha. I think she is thinking up a way of getting rid of him." She motioned her head in the Doctor's direction. "If you know what I mean."

"I don't understand." Martha began. "I thought she'd be happy."

"Don't worry, Sis, I'm sure she will once she gets over the fact that you're carrying an alien baby." Leo said before he was hit with a cushion from Tish.

"I'm going to go talk to her. Maybe I can get her to understand." Martha gave the Doctor a quick kiss before exiting the room.

The Doctor settled into the couch, this would take a while.

* * *

Martha rapped on the door to her mother's room.

"Mum?"

Silence.

"Mum? Please let me talk to you." Martha pleaded softly.

Her mother's voice answered for Martha to enter. Martha found her mother sitting on the bed, her back towards her.

Martha made her way over and sat down next to Francine.

"Mum, I'm sorry that this isn't what you expected…"

"What I expected was a daughter with common sense, and not her head in the clouds or stars or whatever." Francine snapped.

"I thought that you trusted the Doctor." Martha asked.

Francine turned to her daughter, "Yes, he saved our lives, but he was the one that was behind the trouble in the first place."

"That's not true, you know that." Martha defended.

"He comes from a different planet, Martha, think about that. He is not human, and now you're carrying his child. An alien is growing inside of you, how do you know that thing is even gonna look _normal_?"

"I don't, but the Doctor has done only the best for me and this family. I trust him with my life… I love him."

"No, don't you say that to me. Don't you say that you love that thing."

"That _thing_, that thing is the father of my child. And I don't need your approval here. I only came here because I thought that you had the right to know that you are going to be a grandmother. But, if you won't accept the fact that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him or that I'm going to raise this baby, then I won't come back. The universe is big enough that I won't need to come back." Martha paused. "So what do you say?"

Francine was silent, she wasn't looking at Martha. Her choice was in her eyes.

Martha drew an exasperated breath, got up, and made for the door.

"Wait." Her mother stopped her.

Martha turned to see her mother standing and facing her.

"Yes?" Martha asked, her tone a little high.

"One question: does he love you?"

Martha nodded, a smile on her face. "Yes. He loves me."

Francine walked over and hugged her daughter fiercely, "I just want to see you get hurt."

"I won't, I promise." Martha hugged back.

The mother and daughter pulled away, tears were in both of their eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Martha asked.

Francine chuckled, "I'm going to be a grandmother to an alien. You?"

"Pregnant." Martha stated.

Both women laughed, and hugged again.

"Don't worry, there comes much more than just hormones my dear." Francine warned, wiping her eyes.

Martha did the same, "I'm looking forward to it. Well, maybe not the delivery part, or the morning sickness, or the aches and pains."

Francine chuckled, "Welcome to Motherhood."

"Glad to be here." Martha joined in the laughter again.

Outside the two Jones' and the Doctor listened to the delightful amusement taking place behind the closed door.

"Welcome to the family, Doctor." Leo said as he extended his hand.

The Doctor smiled and took it, "Glad to be here."

* * *

Martha and the Doctor stayed for supper, plus another round of explaining when Clive Jones entered the picture. Of course, he was more accepting of it than his ex-wife.

Francine said that was because he had shared his bed with certain women that could have been considered alien. He was about to retaliate when the Doctor and Martha decided that they wore out the welcome and was time to leave.

"No, really, I don't usually eat three slices of lemon pie. One more and I think that I might die and regenerate. And nobody wants that, especially a hormonal companion." The Doctor ducked Martha's hand.

"Don't call me hormonal." Martha said.

"Yes, dear." The Doctor put on a sweet manner, which earned a laugh from Clive and Leo.

"Keep that up and you'll be sleeping in the console room." Martha warned.

"Like mother, like daughter." Clive whispered into the Doctor's ear.

They had reached the front door and walked out into the cool night air.

"Doctor." Clive said and shook the Doctor's hand.

Leo repeated the gesture.

"Don't be afraid to call, even if it's just to say hi." Francine gave her daughter a hug. "I want to know every step of the pregnancy, and don't forget to come by to let me see you."

"I won't." Martha whispered into her mother's shoulder.

She released her grasp and went to embrace her dad.

The Doctor turned to Francine, "Mrs. Jones."

To his shock, the Doctor was found in a firm, yet uncomfortable, embrace with Martha's mother. He hugged back to return the less than heartfelt sentiment.

"That reminds me Doctor." Francine spoke once released from the Doctor's arms. "When are you planning the wedding?"

Both Martha and the Doctor were caught unawares.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, you are planning on marrying my daughter, aren't you?" Francine stood quietly, waiting for an answer.

"Leave the poor man alone, Francine." Clive stepped in.

"We have to get going, anyway." Martha said trying to drop the subject.

With a heavy breath Francine gave in, "Very well, but I'm not done with this discussion Doctor."

The Doctor nodded, mostly out of utter fear of the issue placed upon him.

Martha looped her arm around the Doctor's and with a final goodbye, they were off into the night.

Once they heard, the front door close Martha let out an annoyed groan, "I can't believe she even said that, can you?" She looked at the Doctor, who was still shaken quite a bit. "I mean of all the nerve, I can't get over…I'm sorry Doctor really, I don't know what to say."

Martha looked back up at him, but he said nothing.

She decided not to continue the matter and together they entered the Tardis, although she was sure the Doctor was going to bring this matter up. She only hoped he wasn't going to do anything drastic. Like agree with her mother.

The two got ready for bed, without saying a word.

The Doctor had yet to talk since they had came home. The Doctor had simply set the Tardis for the Vortex and headed to their room.

She followed wondering what he was up to, but he was merely changing out of his suit. Martha decided to change as well, and here they both were; changing. Changing for better or worst was still undecided at the moment. Right now, it could go either way, as far as Martha was concerned.

Martha slipped under the blankets and made herself comfortable, she waited for the Doctor, but he seemed to have frozen in place; his shirt in his hands.

"Doctor? Are you okay?" Martha asked.

The Doctor turned and looked at her for the first time in the last twenty minutes.

"I love you, Martha." The Doctor stated.

Martha smiled, "I love you."

"No I mean it. I love you."

"Doctor, don't let what my mother said get to you. She's overdramatic at times, especially now since the baby and everything. She's traditional. But, I'm okay, you know." Martha was trying to tell him what was clearly in her heart. She knew that the Doctor being married, was a bad idea.

"You don't want to get married?" He asked rather puzzled.

Martha shook her head, "No, I have already made you semi-domestic, I'm not planning on making you a full one."

The Doctor sat on the bed and scooted next to her, "But if you want to, I'd do it. For you."

"I'm honored, but no. I am your companion, and I'm not going anywhere so it seems that you're stuck with me, for life mister." Martha grabbed his hand and kissed it lovingly.

The Doctor leaned in and kissed her lips she moaned against them, she fell back against the pillows, taking him with her. He was careful not to lay fully on top of her. His hands fondled each supple breast causing her to sigh with pleasure. His other hand caressed her face, and ran along into her hair, his fingers becoming intertwined within the strands.

When they broke apart, each tried to return to their normal breathing patterns.

The Doctor looked down upon the woman he loved, he kissed her forehead and the sides of her face.

"Martha?" He whispered.

Her eyes were closed, still attempting to regain herself, "Hmm?"

"Marry me."

Without thinking, "Yes."

The Doctor smiled and resumed his loving assault of Ms. Jones, this time he had no pleasure in stopping.

**

* * *

**

Review Please. Or chapter 18 will never be written.


	18. The Death of Martha

**A/N: This chapter lives up to its 'M' rating, so you're warned. **

**Disclaimer: BBC owns the rights to Doctor Who, I'm just a fan.**

* * *

"Hold on!" The Doctor cried out as he shoved the Tardis door shut with his back.

In his arms was a limp Martha, she was trying to stifle the pain that was coursing through her body. She knew something was wrong, it was too soon. A month too soon.

The Doctor shifted his delicate cargo, she wasn't particularly heavy, but her swollen belly containing their baby added the extra weight.

"Hold on, Martha. Not yet." He tried to remain calm, but the image of her doubling over in labor pain haunted his mind.

They entered the infirmary, and he laid her down upon the examination bed. She groaned faintly, "It's too soon." She muttered.

"I know, love, don't you worry I'll take care of everything; I promise." The Doctor leaned over and kissed her forehead.

The sterilized his hands and grabbed a vile containing a light green liquid from the tiny refrigerator. He filled a syringe of the fluid and tapped the glass to remove the air bubbles. He turned back to Martha and located the vein in her arm. He gently slid the needle into her arm and slowly injected the sedative.

"This should help with the pain." He told her as calmly as he could.

Worry began to mount within him when he saw her eyes start to haze over.

"Martha, hold on for me."

"Doctor I need for you to promise me that…"

"No!" He interrupted. "I'm not going to lose you; you're not going anywhere."

"But, Doctor…"

"I told you." He said quietly. "I'll find a way. Now, steady yourself, you're about to bring a beautiful girl into this world."

Martha nodded slightly, "Okay."

The Doctor undid her trousers and slipped them off her body along with her knickers. He was stunned to see blood mixed with the bodily fluids.

"Rassilon, please." He muttered as he inspected to see if she was dilated, she was. Fate was fixing everything; she was seeing that all was falling into place. And he be damned if she was going to take Martha away from him.

"Martha." He called to her, she was alert, yet the sedative was starting to take effect.

"I need you to push, okay?" The Doctor waited for her to nod and got herself ready.

"Ready?"

Martha nodded again and raised herself off the bed; her hands gripping the side of the bed.

"Push!" He screamed.

She screamed.

"Ahhhh!"

"Relax, relax." The Doctor softly commanded.

Martha reclined against the pillow.

The Doctor's fear swelled as the blood was becoming worse; he knew that internal damage was the likely source, but he could do nothing until Lily was out of her.

"Okay, push again Martha. Now!"

"Ahhhh, God!!" Martha screamed, her cries echoed off the silent white walls.

"Rest now." The Doctor grabbed a blanket he had kept in the room, "One more big push should do it."

Martha took a deep breath, and nodded, "Okay." Tears streaked down her flushed cheeks.

She raised herself up and pushed with all the strength left in her. Her glass-piercing scream sounded throughout the Tardis.

Lily slipped out of her mother and fell safely into her father's waiting arms. The Doctor cried out with joy as his daughter became acquainted with the world. He did not notice Martha settling back onto the comfort of the pillow, her energy spent. A wave of exhaustion crashed through her body and she knew that fate would not be kind enough to let her live for long.

The Doctor had cut the umbilical cord and was wiping away the birthing fluids off Lily's tiny face and hands. He glanced up with a smile on his face, just in time to see Martha's eyes fluttering shut.

"No. Martha, love. No." The Doctor scrambled up to be next to her, to look at her directly in the eyes. He held Lily with one arm; the other hand clutched her face. Lily's cries intensified, as if she too was begging Martha to stay.

"Take…take care of her." Martha whispered her breathing slowing.

Tears ran down the Doctor's face, "Please don't."

Martha opened her eyes, staring deeply into his teary brown ones. A smile appeared on her lips, she was calm; ready to face her fate. Knowing that everything was going to be alright, that those she loved would be alright.

Martha parted the smile and uttered, "I love you."

The Doctor tightened his grip, "No, Martha don't leave me. Martha!" He told her sternly.

But, Martha did not listen, for powers beyond her control she could not do anything to appease the Doctor's pleas.

Her eyes closed and her breathing stilled.

The news brought before him over a year ago had now been witnessed. Martha Jones had delivered a beautiful little girl, at the cost of her own life.

The Doctor shook his head in disbelief, "No, Martha…Martha!!"

The Doctor shot up out of his bed. Night's cold sweat beaded his face and bare chest. He was breathing heavily. A nightmare. He concluded. A terrible, realistic nightmare. But, as much as it was just creation from his troubled mind, it was a real situation he was going to go through eight months from now.

'But not now.' He reasoned.

He looked over to Martha's side of the bed, and his hearts stopped. He was alone, Martha was gone. He stumbled out of bed, his eyes not moving from her unoccupied spot.

"Martha?" He whispered to the empty room.

He wondered if it had not been a dream, but rather a memory, and Martha was actually gone from him.

He rushed out of the room, the lack of her presence bearing to much on his already troubled state.

The moment he entered the hallway he collided with a soft body.

He looked down at the figure, who was just as bewildered he was.

"Martha!" He cried and clung her to him.

"Are you alright?" She whispered into his chest as she returned the hug.

The Doctor swallowed his tears, his emotions getting the better of him. He let out a shuttered breath. He pulled back a little and gathered her face in his hands. The Doctor crushed her lips to his, when he felt her kiss back, the realization that she was indeed alive relieved him.

Once they broke apart, he hugged her again, he creased his forehead; confused as to why his flesh was becoming wet.

He released her and looked down at his wet chest and then at Martha's shirtfront. In the dim light of the hallway, he saw that Martha was carrying a glass that was three-quarters filled with water. And understood that in his desperate actions to embrace her, his movements must have sloshed the water and landed on her.

He laughed slightly, somewhat embarrassed, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." She stated as they moved back into the room, "Are you alright? Must have been some dream. I couldn't wake you, you were tossing a turning, I tried everything. The best thing I thought of was to fetch you a glass of water and let you ride it out. Knowing you would wake eventually." Martha explained as she handed him the cup.

He sat down on the bottom of the bed and drained away the remaining liquid. He set the glass on the floor beside him and tried to erase the remembrance of the dream.

"Tell me." Martha asked softly as she removed her shirt.

The Doctor looked up at her and took in her striking figure; the artificial morning light from the windows leaked in and outlined her naked form. Bathing her in soft pinks and yellows Her tiny pregnancy bump showing off a one month development.

Martha placed the damp shirt in the laundry basket, and went to the dresser to retrieve a new one, when she felt the Doctor's hand grab her forearm.

"What?" She gasped.

"No."

He brought her over to him and she stood before him. She could see the look in his eyes; he was up for round two.

The Doctor kissed her breastbone and continued down across the small mound until he reached her navel.

Martha's head rolled back, her hands moving through his hair, she began to moan softly.

He shifted back towards the middle of the mattress, taking her with him. Martha knelt over him; he was leaning back on his elbows looking up at her.

Martha grin mischievously, she tugged on the waistband of his cotton pants. He laid back and lifted his bottom so she could remove them all the way. His excitement obvious.

Martha leaned forward and kissed him, the Doctor's hand grabbed the back of her head holding her to him.

Martha swung her leg over his lap and positioned herself over him. Slowly she sat down and the two lovers joined together. Martha sighed with bliss.

Each person wrapped up within themselves. The Doctor held Martha's body as she moved up and down, first at a slow pace, and then quickened in intervals.

"God, Doctor." Martha panted.

The Doctor kept his mind on breathing, but his thoughts wondered back to his nightmare, it scared him how close the day was really.

The pleasure brought him back and he decided to keep his thinking on the woman on top of him, loving and trusting him without any knowledge of what secrets he kept. No knowledge of how terrible he actually was. Only the fact that she loved him and loved how he made her feel.

The Doctor sat up and began thrusting faster, bringing Martha and himself over the edge. Martha's outcries of pure ecstasy made him pump faster. He felt Martha become rigid for a moment her orgasm overtaken her. He was close behind her and they groaned together, both utterly spent. They stilled for a minute, just listening to each others panting, and giggling of happiness.

Martha rolled off him and laid close beside him, he outstretched his body; his arms raised over his head, before recoiling once again.

"Are you okay now?" She asked him as she traced his jaw line with a finger, her voice slightly hoarse.

The Doctor looked over at her and placed an arm under her neck, and grinned.

"Yes, thank you."

Martha yawned and shifted to cushion her head on the Doctor's arms. She closed her eyes slowly.

"Martha." He called to her.

There was no reply, he glanced over to her and found her fast asleep. He smiled and kissed her temple and rested his head back against the bed and he too fell into a dreamless sleep.

**

* * *

**

****

Yes, yes I know it's a little raunchy, but this _is_ rated 'M' as stated above so I can do as I please; I am after all the writer and you well know what this story is rated so don't complain to me, unless it's in the review. Cause I like reviews. I'm at 43 already…I need more!! Please help me reach my goal of 50 before chapter 20, you are all going to love chapter 20!! I can't wait! Okay rant over, go and review.

VampMistress


	19. Things That Break the Heart

**Okay people sorry about the length of the chapter, once I began I realized that I had a lot of material to cover in this one. So bear with me, even though the word count was 3,706!! That's a big chapter for me. **

* * *

"Welcome to Cardiff!" The Doctor exclaimed as he exited the Tardis.

Martha moaned in disappointment, "Cardiff? Again?"

She closed the door behind her and looked around. She had been to the furthest reaches of the universe; the last place she wanted to be was Cardiff.

"Well, I'm sorry but I have to pick up something." The Doctor said as he grabbed her hand and led her away from their home.

Martha ran her free hand up his arm, "And what is it that we are picking up? Bananas, cause I saw that we had a full stock in the pantry."

The weather was fair for being spring, the wind tussled their hair and Martha pulled herself closer to the warmth of her lover.

"No, it's more of a who than a what." He told her.

Martha wasn't satisfied, "And who is it we are seeing?" She pressed.

The Doctor looked over at her, "I don't know about you, but if we are to get married, we need witnesses. Now I know we can pick up your family, I'm sure your brother can act as my best man." He enlightened her as they made their way up the busied sidewalk. "But we need someone to perform the ceremony; I don't think we can get a justice of the peace at such short notice. But, if I'm not mistaken; and I'm normally…well not usually, wrong; I do believe _captains _can perform marriages."

Martha looked at him for a second with confusion, "So you're telling me that we are here to pick up Jack."

"I wondered how subtle I had to be, I dropped so many clues."

"Clues? What that he's a captain?"

"We're in Cardiff!" The Doctor said.

"So?" Martha asked.

"Where does Jack work? Cardiff." He stated. "The only reason I'm here, the only reason I would come here, well except to charge the Tardis up."

"Wait, we are getting married? Today?"

"Took you long enough. Are you feeling alright?" He stopped and brought her out of the main stream of the crowd. He felt her forehead teasingly.

"Doctor," Martha laughed as she batted his hand away and they continued on to Torchwood.

Ianto greeted them and admitted them on through to the underground base. The lights were dim as the doors opened and revealed the center of operations.

The friendly face of Jack Harkness appeared from the stairwell.

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in."

The Doctor looked offended, "That's not a nice thing to say to Martha."

"Oi!" Martha interjected as she slapped him on the arm.

Jack shook his head, "He knows I was talking 'bout him."

He smiled at Martha, then at her stomach. His eyes blinked a couple of times. Martha smiled broadly at his sudden astonishment.

"It's true Jack. One month along, can you believe it?"

Jack snapped out of his daze and embraced her, ever careful of her condition.

"Don't worry Jack, I'm not gonna break." Martha said as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Jack shook the Doctor's hand, "What have you gotten yourself into? You know it only gets worst from here."

The Doctor's face told his friend that if he didn't want to lose another life, it was best to shut up.

"Jack." Martha said both men looked at her. "I don't need another Doctor; he has been like that all day."

"Sorry Martha, just trying to lighten up the situation." Jack said as he turned to see that they had an audience.

"Doctor I'd like to introduce you to Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones." He motioned to the woman and man behind them.

The Doctor nodded to both agents.

"Congratulations, Martha." Gwen said.

"Thanks." Martha stroked her stomach. "Where are Tosh and Owen?" She asked looking down in the pit, and finding no one.

"There out on a mission. They should be back soon." Jack said.

"Yeah this is why we are here."

"What? Something wrong?" Jack asked perking up.

"No, nothing wrong." The Doctor told his friend. "We just need witnesses."

"Witnesses? For what?" Jack asked as he looked from the Doctor and Martha.

Both time lovers smiled at the captain.

"Do I hear wedding bells?" Jack inquired.

"Yes, Jack."

"Wow, Martha I'm amazed. You managed to get the Doctor to have a baby, now you roped the marriage noose around his neck." Jack burst into laughter at the expression on the Time Lord's face.

"If you must know, it was the Doctor who was the one that wanted to get married." Martha told him as she pointed to at the Doctor.

"Are you telling me that you don't want to be married?" The Doctor asked.

Martha simply shook her head, "Well, you were the one…and I have yet see a ring." She muttered under her breath, but the Doctor heard her anyway.

Jack snickered.

Just then, the lift's door opened and Tosh and Owen stepped into the Hub and froze when they saw the Doctor and Martha.

"Martha!" Tosh screamed with delight and rushed to hug her. Tosh pulled back suddenly when she felt the evidence of Martha's pregnancy.

"Oh my God! Your pregnant!" Tosh cried joyfully.

"I know!" Martha shrieked, as they embraced once again.

The Doctor cringed to the high pitch squeals of the two women. However, he regained his composure.

"So Doctor, you are planning a wedding. What do you need, a best man?" Jack asked the Doctor.

"You're getting married too? Martha!? You have mobile, yes? I know that you travel space and time, but how hard is it to call me?" Tosh asked as she and Martha sat down in a couple of chairs.

"I know, I know." Martha said.

"So Doctor, tell me anything you need." Jack told the Doctor.

"Well, I need you to perform the service. You can do that, right?" The Doctor asked.

Jack nodded, "I guess, but then I then again it can't really be legal, you don't really exist. So either way I don't think that the marriage can be authorized."

Martha looked at the Doctor, "Are you still sure that you want to go through with this?"

The Doctor walked over to her and took her left hand with his, "Yes, I want you to be my wife."

Martha looked up at him her eyes beginning to water; she wiped the escaped tears with the pad of her thumb. "Sorry." She whispered to everyone in the room.

"Stop will get me going." Gwen said, Ianto wrapped an arm around her.

"So when's the wedding?" Owen asked.

The Doctor looked back at the rest of them, "How's today sound."

He looked back down at Martha, "Yes?"

Martha smiled and nodded.

* * *

They managed to get Martha's family all together, even though it was short notice they were more than happy to drop everything and attend Martha's wedding.

They pick a serene place in one of the wooded parks. Beneath the shadows of the trees, the Doctor and Martha stood facing each other, smiling happily.

Martha's family and the members of Torchwood stood silently, and watched the joyous event. Jack went through the familiar wedding vows.

"Doctor?" Jack asked his friend.

The Doctor took a deep breath, and nodded; the time was upon him. He looked into the eyes of his Martha. The woman he loved.

"Martha, the moment you came into my life I never imagined the path that we would travel down. You came when I thought all hope of living again was lost. Nevertheless, you shined, like a beacon in dark; guiding me; even though I was stubborn and refused to be led at times. You saved my life in more ways then you will ever know, I could never explain the in words my feelings for you, because they are indescribable. But, believe me when I say that I will love until the end of my lives. You will be in my hearts until the stars melt together, and the universe burns away."

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pair of silver rings.

"This metal is the last thing of my home planet. And I'd be more than honored if you wore this on finger, showing that you belong to me and that I belong to you."

Martha bit her bottom lip and nodded in acceptance. Her left hand quivered forward and the Doctor took it. He slowly slipped the band around her ring finger and it rested perfectly as if made for her.

She took the matching ring, and placed it on his left hand binding him to her forever.

Martha looked up into the Doctor's eyes, his emotions identical to hers twinkling in his brown orbs. Smiles plastered on both mouths.

Sniffles sounded from the audience, and Martha found her mother crying; her head resting on her ex husbands shoulder.

"Well, since you two skipped ahead." Jack said referring to the exchanging of rings. "I guess the only thing left to do is to kiss the bride."

The Doctor took Martha into his arms and kissed her lovingly. His hands wrapped around her waist. He lifted her into the air, which resulted in Martha letting out a delighted gasp.

Everyone clapped for the new couple, each one happy for the both of them.

Jack hugged Martha and the Doctor in turn, before Martha was greeted by her family.

Francine came up to the Doctor, "Well, I guess I can't stay mad at my new son-in-law, now can I?"

The Doctor ducked his head and grinned.

"You must promise me one thing." She requested.

"Anything." He told her honestly.

"Please keep her safe, keep her happy."

The Doctor nodded, "I will protect and provide for her as long as I can."

Francine nodded, satisfied; knowing that the Doctor would be true to his word. She grabbed him into a hug, one quite different from the last one he had received from her. This time there was real emotion, truly welcoming him into the family. And the Doctor was more than happy to accept the invitation.

Jack requested everyone to head back to Torchwood for a small reception, he told them food and drink was limited, but that he kept a bottle of the best bourbon. And everyone seemed more than happy to give in.

Once back at the Hub, Martha was surrounded by Gwen, Tosh and Tish. Each one fussing over her ring and discussing about baby things.

Owen was showing off the rest of the place to Martha's parents and Leo, while Jack and the Doctor made off to Jack's private office.

Jack sat on his desk while the Doctor took one of the chairs. The Doctor knew that Jack wanted to talk when he had first arrived, but was happy that Jack decided to wait until everything was settled to talk.

"So the Time Lord a married man." Jack stated as he held up his cup full of caramel colored liquid, as he toasted the Doctor.

The Doctor repeated the gesture and sipped the liquor.

"So." Jack began, the Doctor looked up at him, fully aware what the conversation was consisted of.

"I'm taking it that you didn't tell her."

The Doctor shook his head, "No. I'm not going to either."

"So was the whole marrying idea come about for her or for you?"

"Both actually." The Doctor told him.

Jack stared at him, "How long is she?"

"A month…almost two."

"Did you…um, did you wine and dine her first or did you just bed her?" Jack asked bluntly.

The Doctor stared at him, "What is this about, Jack?"

"I just want to know if you have any feelings or is this guilt you are experiencing."

"Damn you. You know full well how I feel about her."

"And yet you found it necessary to impregnate her without her having any knowledge that this is going to kill her." Jack was trying his best not to yell and gain the attention of the others.

The Doctor shook his head, "I don't know where this is coming from all of a sudden. You were there when she told us, you were there when I decided what to do. Now you are angry with me?"

"No, I just have a problem when I watched an innocent women being lied to when it is supposed to be the happiest day of her life."

"You have no idea, you really have no idea." The Doctor seethed through clenched teeth. "I meant every word I said today. You have no idea what I am going through. Watching everyday as she slips farther and farther away. Each day is one day that I don't have anymore."

Jack remained silent as the Doctor continued.

"Yes, I seduced her, but that was because I love her. God, Jack. I have never felt this way about anyone, not even Rose. And I loved Rose, too. But with Martha, it's like nothing I have ever felt before. And now I have to watch her die, in seven months; I lose her forever. I tried Jack, I did try. When we made love, it was nothing I have ever experienced before. All my feelings sort of came together, and I realized that I didn't care if the universe ended, it could have ended right then and I wouldn't have care in the slightest. And I decided that I was going to defy what Lily had said, if the world ended in twenty years; then I was going to spend those last years with Martha. I was ready to die with her, I was going to be selfish."

"So what happened?" Jack questioned when the Doctor paused.

"Fate."

The Doctor shook his head, "I never can get what I want. There is always something that gets in my way and takes the things I desire. I was about to stop when fate stepped in, and before I knew it; it was over. And Martha was condemned."

Jack stood and sat down next to the Doctor in the next chair. He place a friendly hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah."

"Is there some way to save her?"

The Doctor shrugged and sighed tiredly, "I don't know. I mean as of right now, no."

"Lily said something about complications, during the actual birth. Do you think that something could be done then?"

"She also said that she could not live if I did anything. That I have to let Martha die."

"But you just said that you were ready to die with Martha, that you didn't care if the universe ended." Jack told him.

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, but do you want the world to end? To let all of your friends die?"

Jack thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"So you see, no matter what I still lose." The Doctor said in a crushed voice.

"You can't give up." Jack told him.

"You're right, I can't. And I won't."

They both smiled sadly at each other until a soft knock of the door startled them.

Martha appeared in the doorway, "Well there you are, I thought you left without me."

"Without you? Never." The Doctor declared as he stood and gathered her into his arms.

"Well now it seems that I'm alone again." Jack stated as he watched the romantic couple.

"Aww, Jack." Martha said as she released her husband and went over to the captain. She kissed him on the cheek and pulled him into a hug.

"You are just feeling sorry for me aren't ya?" Jack asked.

The Doctor nodded, "Yes she is."

"Yeah." Jack interjected which caused all of them to laugh.

Martha motioned the Doctor to join her and the time agent and the three of them shared a group hug.

"My boys." Martha stated as she looked back and forth between both of them as the sandwiched her.

"What would I do without you two?" She asked truthfully.

"That, my darling, is something that you will never have to know." The Doctor said. As both he and Jack kissed each side of her face.

* * *

The Doctor and Martha laid in bed together the events of the day still happily fresh in their minds.

The Doctor traced tiny circles on Martha's back as she rested upon his chest. His other hand stroked the silver metal band that surrounded her ring finger.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you for today."

"You're more than welcome, my wife." The Doctor smiled at the last word. And Martha giggled.

"What?" He asked.

"'My wife'." She quoted him. "It sounds so wonderful, my husband."

The Doctor chuckled softly.

"Now I have domesticated you for life it seems."

"Yes, I believe you have. And to tell you the truth, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Martha smiled and kissed his chest.

Suddenly he felt her tense up, "Something wrong?" He asked concernedly.

Martha shook her head, "No, it's just that I can feel the baby."

The Doctor looked amazed, "Really? Does it hurt?"

Martha again shook her head, "Nope, it feels like little tiny fish swimming inside my tummy." She began to lightly kiss his upper chest in-between whispering, "Like butterflies." another kiss. "Fluttering around." Kiss. "The feeling like your nervous." Kiss. "But, it's much more." Kiss. "Wonderful."

The light kisses created goose bumps all over his body. He smiled with such adoration at the beautiful person in his arms.

"I can't wait to know what it is we are having." She said.

"Having? We're having a baby, it's not that complicated." He told her jokingly.

"No." She said swatting his arm. "I mean the sex."

"You don't want to wait and be surprised?"

Martha shook her head, "No, I'd go mad with anticipation. I'd would like to know ahead of time, so I can narrow down baby names."

"What do you want? I mean, do you have a preference?" The Doctor asked.

Martha shook her head, "No, not really. Although a boy would be nice."

The Doctor looked at her, "A boy?"

"Mhmm, a little boy, one that would be just like his father, no doubt."

" Handsome, intelligent, and smooth?"

"I was thinking along the lines of a trouble-maker, but…"

"Hey!" The Doctor pouted.

Martha laughed and continued, "Or a little girl would be nice too. And I know that she would be Daddy's little girl, spoiled rotten she'd be."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, you're probably right."

"Oh I know I'm right. I've seen it many times before in the pediatrics department, the fathers would be waiting for their wives to deliver them a son, and the moment the nurses bring out that tiny bundle wrapped in a pink blanket the men forget about every wanting a son."

"Is that right?" The Doctor asked.

Martha nodded, "Yep, happens all the time. Nothing can melt a man's heart faster then a daughter.

The Doctor smiled and thought about his own daughter, knowing that Martha was not far wrong.

"So what about you?" Martha asked, "What would you prefer? Or what would you like?"

"Well…"

The Doctor thought for a minute before saying, "Martha, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

The Doctor took a deep breath, hoping he was doing the right thing.

"Do you remember, about four months ago, when you were visiting your family?"

He felt Martha's head move up and down signifying that, yes she did remember.

"When you were gone, Jack and I took a little trip in the Tardis." He felt Martha move to sit up slightly she was resting on her elbows looking at him as he told his story, giving him her undivided attention.

"We found ourselves about twenty years into the future."

Martha guessed, "And, you what, met our child?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, our daughter."

Martha was silent for a moment. "A…daughter?

The Doctor nodded, "Yes."

"And when were you planning on telling me this?" She asked slightly wounded.

"Umm…now?"

Martha breathed out a long sigh, 'A daughter.' She thought. Wow. Right now growing inside her was her daughter, a baby girl. She would be part of that special bond she and her own mother was a part of.

"What's she like?" Martha inquired once she found her voice.

"She's…she's wonderful. She's smart, and beautiful. She looks like you." He told her.

"Really?"

The Doctor nodded.

Martha found that her eyes were beginning to mist up and some even spilled over.

"Was I wrong to tell you?" He asked as he wiped away the tears with the back of his hand.

Martha shook her head, "No."

"What's her name?"

The Doctor smiled at her curiosity, "Lily."

"Lily? Lily." She rolled the name around her mouth a couple of times.

"Lily…Jones?"

The Doctor nodded.

"I can't believe that we are going to have a daughter!"

The Doctor placed his hand on top of her stomach, "She's in there, right now."

"Is she a Time Lord or all human?"

"She's a Time Lady." He said simply.

Martha nodded, "Daddy's little girl."

The Doctor laughed, "Yep."

"So what about us?"

The Doctor stared at her, "What about us?"

"Are we still together, traveling the stars, twenty years from now?"

The Doctor was sad as to what to say, but to appear calm he simply nodded, "Yep, still together going strong." He lied.

Martha smiled, "That's good to know."

She rested once again upon his chest out of sight of the Doctor's heartbreaking expression. She had asked about her future, a future that no longer had her in it. And he had lied. To make her happy, he lied. The Doctor closed his eyes and held his wife to him.

"You do realize." Martha chimed in breaking him away from his thoughts. "That we have spent our honeymoon, just talking."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, but we'll see in the morning. So get your rest, my dear. You'll need it."

Martha's laughter filled the room and snuggled next closer to the Doctor. The last thing she thought of was the fact that she was going to be the mother of a daughter, of a Time Lady. And she fell asleep tenderly stroking her tummy, wishing her daughter pleasant dreams.

**

* * *

**

Now that you've read it, review it. I need to fill my quota of reviews now. So come on, I told you chapter 20 was a good chapter it's already written and begging to be uploaded.


	20. Lives Tick By Like Pendulum Swings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**Wow, I cannot believe that I got over fifty reviews.!! Let me count them 55! Oh yeah, 55! sorry It just means a lot to me. Therefore, here is the long awaited chapter 20. Okay let my first apologize by saying that, yes, it is another long chapter. Secondly, I hope I did not let you all think that this chapter was going to be 'happy'. Well…I will not tell you, just read. I'll see you all down at the bottom.**

* * *

Before the Doctor knew it, two months had past since their wedding. While the pain of knowing that he only had five months left until the day, he took joy in watching Martha grow more and more rounder.

Motherhood agreed with her, she was doing wonderfully already; she was right at the end of her first trimester. She was experiencing all the signs of pregnancy.

Sometimes the Doctor feared for his tenth regeneration. Her mood swings taking him by surprise. But, he went along and changed along with her. Calming her with soothing words when her tempered flared, or when she was overcome with tears, he would hold her until they subsided.

Thankfully, her morning sickness was not as bad as she feared it would be. He explained that Gallifreian pregnancies did not even have morning sickness as a symptom. And the child within Martha was half Time Lord, and Martha would only experience mild nausea.

"A blessing." Martha had called it.

Although she had managed to escape terrible morning sickness, the pain still came, in droves. Aches would periodically pulse through her and there were times when Martha would curse him for doing this to her.

But, she would then kiss him and tell him that she didn't mean her harsh words, and the Doctor would smile and forgive her.

Slowly but surely Martha's old room became a decent nursery. The moment Martha found out that they were expecting a girl she decided that the room's walls would be pink. But not too pink. She decided on a mix between the cotton candy and pearl. She was delighted one day to find cans of paint, with the soft pink color. Martha and the Doctor spent the day painting the room for their daughter.

"I love it." Martha said as she sat on the floor, resting back on her hands.

The Doctor looked around, "It's too pink."

"Hey, it's lovely."

"Yes, dear." He sat down next to her and wiped the tip of his finger down her nose. Leaving a wet paint trail.

"Oi!" Martha ran her hand trying to rid her face of the think liquid, but it just made it worst.

The Doctor laughed as she grabbed a pink paintbrush and ran the bristles it across his face. The Doctor grabbed at her and smiled when she squealed with delight.

"I'm going to grab a shower." Martha said as she levered her way off the floor with the Doctor's help.

"Do you want me to join you?" The Doctor asked.

Martha stood in the doorway; she raised her hand and moved her finger, beckoning him to her.

* * *

The Doctor ran his hand through his damp hair, as he made his way into the console room; he sat down on the jump seat and wait for Martha. He stretched his neck moving it back and forth. As he looked down, he saw a loose wire, and shot right up. Normally, a loose wire was common in the body of the Tardis. But when it was located underneath the main controls, there was need for worry.

He removed his bright blue jacket and placed it on the back of the seat. And decided to occupy himself while Martha got dressed.

Ten minutes later Martha walked into the large round room and smiled when she saw her husband lost in tinkering with his Tardis.

She still couldn't get over the fact that she and the Doctor were married, it was three months and it was all to surreal and wonderful at the same time. Martha felt a tiny pain enter her stomach.

The Doctor was lost within the world of copper wires, that he didn't register Martha's presence until a soft groan reached his ears.

He looked up to she her sitting on the yellow jump seat, her face scrunched; she was biting her bottom lip. Her left hand resting on her stomach.

"Martha?" He sat up and placed his sonic screwdriver to the side. "Are you alright?"

Martha could hear the worry in his voice; she smiled reassuring him that all was well.

"She's started kicking." She said with a huge grin.

The Doctor came up and sat down next to her, watching Martha's hand on her tummy move up slightly.

"Does it hurt?" He asked curiously.

Martha shook her head, "Not yet. But, it will, very soon. Right now it's just weird."

She looked down and saw that he was wringing his hand, debating if he should reach out or not

"Come here." She grabbed his left hand and pressed it over the spot Lily was concentrating her kicking.

The Doctor felt nothing, and for a moment, he was disheartened. He had yet experienced the blissful feeling of being a father. Yes, he had met Lily, but he wanted to travel down the parent road with Martha. He wanted to connect with his daughter as Martha had. The second strongest bond a child could have was with her father. But, Lily did not grant him the moment. As if she knew, even in the womb, what he had done to her mother.

The Doctor was about to pull away, when he felt it. Just the tiniest thump at the palm of his hand.

Martha smiled at him, "You felt it?" The Doctor nodded his hand not moving.

It seemed that Lily would be a person of forgiveness. He hoped that she would be just as forgiving, many years from now; when he'd have to explain these months to her.

The Doctor met his wife's eyes and grinned from ear to ear, "I love you."

He kissed her gently, and the both sat there enjoying each other's company. Never knowing that in just a few days, the Doctor's second worst nightmare would show its ugly face.

* * *

The beginning of July Jack Harkness entered the Tardis after seven months. He sent two leather bags on the top of the ramp and walked back out to say goodbye to his team. Telling them that he would be back before they knew, and with the time abilities of the spaceship it was actually was possible to come back a day after he left. Although, it was still hard for the Torchwood team, to be leaderless for however long a time. And missing a friend was even harder.

"Jack!" Came a questioning voice from inside the ship.

He said his last goodbyes quickly and entered the Tardis. He saw the Doctor standing at the top of the ramp.

"Jack? What's all this?" The Time Lord motioned to the suitcases that sat at his feet.

"What?" Jack asked as he closed the door.

The Doctor pointed to the bags again.

"Martha invited me, besides I needed to take a break." Jack said as he popped a piece of candy from his pocket into his mouth.

He offered some to the Doctor who turned it down, "No, I'm not much of a candy man anymore."

Jack shrugged and gave the bag to Martha as she entered the room.

"What?" She looked at the bag of sweets than at the Doctor. "Now, what's with the face?"

"You invited Jack without telling me." It wasn't a question.

"No, I didn't." Martha said plainly.

The Doctor gave her a pointed look, while Jack looked put down.

"I mean, yes, I did invite him, but I told you."

"When?" The Doctor asked.

Martha sighed, "Two nights ago." She folded her arms, "I asked you when we were getting ready for bed."

"When I was asleep?" The Doctor looked at his friend, "Jack it's not that you're not welcome, you always are for as long as you want. It's just that you," He turned to Martha, "always ask me things when I'm asleep."

"Why are you getting mad at me?" Martha pointed to herself. "I told you when you were lucid; it's not my fault that you are forgetting things with your old age." She snapped.

Jack opened his mouth, but decided to take his things and go to his old room. Best to leave the married couple to their spat, then be caught up in the middle of it.

Martha and the Doctor stood in silence; he had not said anything since her retort. The look in his eyes frightened her a bit, but she held her ground.

The Doctor stepped forward suddenly, Martha reacted by the stepping back quickly and in result, her tiny heels of the shoes she was wearing caught in one of the holes in the grating. Martha tried to maintain her balance, but she couldn't.

The Doctor watched with sheer panic as Martha toppled over and landed on the metal below.

"God, Martha are you alright?" He sank down next to her and checked her over.

He was examining her back when he heard soft sniffles. He came around front to find Martha's cheeks streaked with tears.

"Martha, are you hurt?"

Martha shook her head and continued to cry.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor whispered.

"No, I'm sorry." Martha began looking up.

"I thought you knew about Jack, I should have been more fluent." She was barely understandable through her tears.

The Doctor wiped away the wet lines on her face with his fingers. "You have no need to apologize; I don't really know what came over me. I'm sorry Martha." He told her sincerely as and pulled her to him, him resting his head on top of hers.

Martha seemed to calm down, she started to take in deep breathes and compose herself. "Jeez, sometimes I hate these hormones."

The Doctor chuckled, "Yeah well, I'm not a big fan of them either."

Martha hugged him tighter, "What would I do without you?"

"I told you, you'll never have to know." He said.

"I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to."

Martha smiled and nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck.

"Well, I guess we can't have make up sex now, with Jack being here and all."

"Forget Jack! We'll move him into a room deep in the Tardis, clear on the other side."

Martha laughed, "I'm glad we cleared this up."

"Me too."

"Now stop acting like a pregnant woman, I'm the hormonal one, 'kay?"

The Doctor nodded, and left a kiss one last kiss on her lips.

Martha got up, "Now let me find Jack, I hope we didn't scare him off." She turned and walked out of the room, just in time to hear the Doctor call out.

"Did you call me a pregnant woman?"

The Doctor listened as the sounds of Martha's laughter echoed back down the hall.

He got up walked back over to the controls and set the Tardis for the Vortex, leaving planet Earth behind, he sat back down in the jump seat. Resting his feet on the panel. Thinking of the first place, he would like to take his company.

Martha found Jack in his room, the fifth door on the left. She knocked twice on the open door.

"So the war stop?" He asked half-serious, half jokingly.

Martha nodded, "Sorry about that, it seems the Doctor had some pent up anger that needed to be vented."

Jack went over to her, "Well, he shouldn't take it out on you, next time he tries; I'll kick his ass."

Martha shook her head, "Now, I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, oh, oh, Martha Jones; you think you know me so well." Jack said as he sat down on the bed, he patted the area next to him, motioning her to sit.

Martha groaned softly as she did, "That feels good."

Jack smiled, "So how's it going, with the whole pregnancy thing?"

"Some days better than others." She told him truthfully.

Jack tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm so happy for you, Martha. Really."

"Thanks Jack." Martha took a hold of his hand, "Do you want to see the nursery?"

"Of course, I would love to see where Doctor Jr. is gonna sleep."

They got up off the bed and Martha led him to the room right next to hers.

"What do you think?" Martha asked her arms spread wide, presenting the newly painted nursery.

The instant he saw the room and the shade of the walls, Martha knew what she was having. Of course, that was natural course of time. He had to use every ounce of strength in him to stay collected. Just the unnerving feeling that Martha knowing about the sex, led to her picking out names, a name like Lily. And then it would only be a matter of time until…

"I think that you need to think about actually decorating, you know furniture would be nice. Wouldn't want the kid to sleep on the floor." Jack said.

Martha waved her hands at him, "Yes, yes those are the minor details."

"'Minor details', Martha there's nothing here!" Jack looked around the room.

"Technicalities. Besides I have six months, plenty of time." Martha said decisively.

"But what about the color?" She asked.

Jack looked around and put his thumb under his chin and his index to his lips. He turned in a circle and studied the room. His index finger tapped his lips once…twice…three times before, "Too pink." He spoke in a faux French accent.

Martha slapped him playfully and Jack recoiled with a laugh.

"Seriously Jack, it's not that bad, right?" Martha asked genuinely.

Jack stepped in front of her, "Martha, my dear, it's beautiful." He cupped her face and planted a kiss on her lips.

Martha laughed when he withdrew, "You best not let the Doctor catch you doing that. He's kind of the jealous type."

"Well, there's one for him too, if he wants it."

"You are so weird, Jack." Martha said as she rubbed her belly.

Jack looked at her, "I do what I can."

He watched her for a moment, and glanced down at her tiny hand smoothing her stomach, "So a girl, huh?"

Martha nodded, "Yeah. To tell you the truth, I think the Doctor's more excited than I am."

Jack went over and looked out the fake window, it over look the ocean. It's waves gentle and caressing.

"But, picking out baby names is easy now. Every since the Doctor told me about you and him meeting our daughter, Lily is a pretty name."

Jack turned to look at her, "He…he told you?"

Martha nodded, "Mhmm. Not surprised I picked Lily for a name. My favorite aunt is named Lily. She's the only one who thought I could do well in medical school."

"But, he told you?" Jack inquired again. "Everything?"

Martha nodded again, "Yes, Jack. He told me." Her voice serious.

Jack stared into her eyes, "How…how did you take it? I mean…"

"Well, at first I was kind of uneasy about the whole thing. But, you know, I'm okay now. I mean if it was meant to happen, there's no stopping it. So I figure why think about it."

Jack looked down; she was taking this better than he thought she would. In truth, he thought the Doctor would never tell her. But, he guessed the Time Lord must have had reason to do so. And Jack knew better than to second-guess the Doctor.

"Martha you never cease to amaze me. That little girl will always know what you did to bring her into this world. I guess if it were me, I'd be selfish. I could not give up my life, although given my current state I guess that is a little redundant. But, you, to sacrifice your life for that tiny wonder inside you. I don't know exactly what I'm saying."

Martha had stopped listening for a while. In fact she stopped the moment he said, 'Give up my life' there all noise stopped. Confusion, mixed with a tiny bits of anxiety, crept through her.

"Wait, what are you talking about, Jack?" Martha had somehow found her voice, and now wanted answers. There was a terrible mistake taking place, and she wanted to fix it now before it got out of hand.

Martha's question stopped him in immediately; Jack stared right into her eyes. And he knew in an instant that he had made the worst slip-up in his entire life.

'She doesn't know.' Fear pulsed through him, 'For God's sake, she has no idea.'

"Jack." Martha's tone brought him out of the ravine of his thoughts.

The ex-time agent met her eyes there he saw desperation. As if, she had figured out his brainless mistake and was silently begging him to tell her that it wasn't true.

The look in Jack's eyes was enough for Martha, "Jack tell me. Please, whatever it is just tell me."

Jack was silent, he was debating whether this was his territory or not. This was the Doctor's matter, and he did not want to trend where he did not belong.

But, the Doctor; in Jack's mind, had given up the right the moment he decided not to tell her. Maybe Jack was the only one that was meant to. Though, Martha was his friend, not his lover. It was not his child she was carrying and in that respect did not earn him any merit to say anything.

"Jack." Her voice was impatient and slightly annoyed with his lingering.

Jack nodded this was the final plunge.

"It's true." He said.

"What's true?" She pressed.

"You're gonna die, in childbirth." He tried not be so blunt, but the words past his lips before he could stop himself.

Martha looked shell-shocked. Her whole world stopped right in front of her.

"What?" She forced out behind clenched vocal cords.

"Martha I'm sorry, I thought you knew. I thought he told you."

There was a pause.

"He…he knows? The Doctor knows?"

Jack nodded.

Martha shook her head, she wouldn't accept; she refused

"How do you know this?" Martha asked a bit of anger and bitterness tainted her voice.

Jack swallowed, "The Doctor and I traveled to the future when you were visiting your family. We happened to meet Lily, like the Doctor said. She was the one that told us."

"And you believed her?" Martha snapped.

"Martha…"

"No! I don't care…I don't care if the Doctor himself told you, I am not going to die." Martha told him plainly. "I'm not."

"Honey I don't want you to, I know the Doctor will find a way. I just know it." Jack reassured her, and himself.

Martha bowed her head, "Why?"

Jacked physically leaned his body in order to hear her, "What?"

"Why didn't he tell me?" Tears began to form in her eyes, but did not flood over.

"I don't know, sweetheart. I guess he wanted to spare you the truth. I mean I was a difficult decision…"

A gasp from Martha stopped Jack again, "Decision? What decision?"

Jack again adverted his eyes, he was going to jump from a very tall building the next time he past one.

"Jack, are you saying that he chose for me to die?" Sadness no longer filled her voice, something else replaced the emotion; pure, raw anger.

And Jack felt very sorry for the man that was going to be on the receiving end of Martha Jones' fury.

**

* * *

**

Now how was that, you didn't think that the Doctor was going to get away with lying did you? Chapter 21 is gonna be the one where all hell breaks loose. Please review. I have gotten nothing but positive feed back, which is great. But please if there is anything that you didn't like or if my timelines get crossed, it's bond to happen, please let me know in the reviews. Thanks.

**As always, VampMistress**


	21. Living Is Death, Dying Is Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. **

* * *

The Doctor sat munching on the last bit of banana. He tossed the peel aside upon the controls, promising the Tardis that he would remove it.

The Tardis was not pleased but decided not to say anything, she knew who was coming down the hallway, and she knew the Doctor would have other things to worry about then a decaying banana skin.

The Doctor watched the screen, figuring out where the Tardis had taken them. He knew from the readings that it was not the destination that he had picked.

He shook his head at the unruly ship, "For once, can't we go where I _tell_ you to go?"

Before he had gotten a reply, a figure appeared out of his peripheral vision. He smiled up at his wife as she entered the room.

"Hello, my love. Did you show him the nursery? I'd bet he'd like that." He told her as he went back to the monitor.

"It seems that the Tardis is acting up, again. I wanted to take you all to Glixaba; it is rather a nice planet. Decent natives, nothing to dangerous. Well, except for the Zires, they're this type of flower that if…are you alright?"

Martha was trying to remain as calm as possible, her heavy breathing indicated that she was not all right. Her hands were clenched into tight fists at her side. All in all Martha Jones was fuming underneath her tranquil disposition.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She did not even know where to start. Before her stood the man that, according to Jack, had stabbed her right through the heart. The man she trusted more than anything had taken away the one thing she held more than her life. Not that her life was not important, but the only thing that Martha had wanted, to be a mother was snatched away from her own husband.

"Martha? Are you okay?" The Doctor had past concern and went straight for pure panic. Martha did not act this way for no reason.

Fearing that she might collapse, he took a step forward, but was greeted with a step back from his wife.

"Don't." She told him softly, almost a whisper.

"Martha what's wrong?" He pressed her.

"I'm gonna ask one time, just once I want you to tell me the truth. Okay?" Martha met his eyes.

"What is this…?"

"Just tell me, I'm I going to die?"

The Doctor froze, he swallowed, "What are talking about?"

"I'm…I…going…to…die?" She pronounced each word with clarity so he was not to miss what she was saying.

The Doctor blinked, once, two. His silence giving him away. "What did Jack tell you?"

"He told me that you are a lying son of a bitch."

"Martha…"

"No!" Martha's anger was breaking down the safety barriers, "Just tell me. Please tell me."

The Doctor ducked his head for a moment when he met her eyes again, the truth was apparent, unwavering.

Martha gasped; her hands went up and covered her mouth. Her head shook with unbridled shock. Her whole form quivered with the knowledge that had been placed before her.

"Martha, I'm so sorry." His voice laced with emotion, he tried to pull her close to him, but she jerked out of his grasp.

Her wide his met his and she could no longer contain herself, her hand connected with the side of his face. The Doctor stood his ground flesh struck flesh.

Martha watched, as her assault did not faze him, tears began to well up in her eyes, they escaped a moment later. She covered her face and wept uncontrollably.

The Doctor tried once more to embrace her, and again her rage showed its face. She squirmed out of his arms, and stared up at him.

"How co…how could you do this to me?" Martha asked as hers eyes flooded again with tears.

"Martha…"

"I thought you loved me."

"I do."

"NO! Don't you _dare_ say that to me! Don't you dare say that." Martha screamed.

Martha walked over to the railing and squeezed the cold, metal bar.

"I'm such a fool." She whispered.

"No, no you're not. Martha please listen to me."

"I truly thought that you loved me." Martha ignored him.

She turned around and she didn't know what to do. She wanted to kill him, for the first time in her life she really wanted to kill someone. There he stood, all his lies out on the table. And he was still lying to her, still trying to convince her that he wasn't in the wrong.

Martha slid down to the grating below, she was so lost. She felt the Doctor sit next to her, but she refused to look at him. She felt sick just having him close to her.

"Go away."

"No, not until I explain."

"Explain what? That you been lying to me. They way I figure you have been lying to me for months."

The Doctor opened his mouth, but found no words. She was right. He had.

"Martha, there is nothing I can say." He tried his best to justify his reasons. "But…"

"But?!" Martha's eyes burned red. "There is no but, you decided that I should die. What, was I not good enough, or was I just convenient."

The Doctor shook his head.

"Martha Jones just an expendable companion."

"Please, let me tell you the whole story."

Martha wiped her face, "Go on." She told him forcefully.

"It's true, Jack and I met Lily about seven months ago. And she told us that you dead."

Martha's eyes sparkled with more tears.

The Doctor looked away from her and continued, "She said that you die, in childbirth. There was complications and…"

"I don't care! Just tell me why you found it necessary to end my life!" Martha shouted.

The Doctor flinched at her trembling outburst. He turned back to her, "Lily said that when she's 19,she saves the world. That if it is not for her the universe ends."

Martha smirked, "How honorable a reason. The world or me." She shook her head, "So Jack said that you had to decide, how long?" She looked right into his eyes. "How long did it take you?"

The Doctor closed his eyes for a moment.

"Come on, Time Lord, how long did take you to make such a choice?"

The Doctor sighed sadly at her use of his title, full of disgust and contempt.

"Tell me!" Martha shouted.

"An hour." He told her simply. "One hour."

Martha's mouth fell open, she looked away. Her whole existence had been terminated in one single hour. A full revolution of an hour hand of a clock and her fate had been thought about and processed, deemed not worthy of life.

Martha could no longer stand to be so close to him, she got up and went over to the control panel, she rested her hands gently on the Tardis. There was a soft, loving tug at her mind, the Tardis calming the heartbroken woman she had grown to love. And Martha realized that the ship had known all along about her situation. And for the first time she found herself hating the wondrous machine she had called home.

Martha sealed off her mind, not letting the Tardis gain access. Martha wanted no pity, she wanted no one telling her it was going to alright when she was staring at certain death in five months.

Five months. That's was all.

The Doctor watched her, not knowing what to say.

"Martha?" He whispered.

He saw her back go rigid and he knew that she had heard his voice, whether she was going to listen to him or not, he did not know. But, he had to tell her about the night Lily was conceived.

"I have to say this, that night when we first made love…"

Martha scoffed, "'Made love?'" She turned to him, "Why don't you just say what it really was. Just a meaningless fuck."

"No." The Doctor said, "No, it wasn't, I made love to you that night Martha, and every night after that."

He waited for her to interject, when she did not he continued.

"I tried, Martha please believe me, I did try to stop."

"Looks like you didn't try hard enough." Martha snapped.

The Doctor sighed, "I…towards the end, I decided that I didn't care about what Lily had said. I wanted you in my life, Martha. I decided that I was going to spend the last years of the universe's time with you. I just wanted you. I just…" He had to stop, the look she was giving him plus the reality of the situation, bore down upon him. Tears began to leak from his eyes.

Martha watched him with absolutely no remorse, she was amazed how cruelly she could stand there, looking down upon the man she called husband. The father of her child.

A tearful gasp made the Doctor look up at her, Martha's hand returned to her mouth as she stifled her sobs. Her figure racked as she wept.

"You want to know something?" She asked through the stream of sobs, "I wish I'd never had met you."

The words pierced his hearts. He went to say something, but Martha continued.

"The worst part is, I'm only upset because you never asked me. You never gave me the choice, you say that you have to make decisions because you're a Time Lord. And there is no higher authority than you, but when it comes to my life you had no say. But you tell me after seven months, four months pregnant." Martha motioned to her swollen belly.

"Or was that you're plan all along? Shag me, get me pregnant and then tell me when it is to late to do anything? Oh, and marrying me so that, what? Makes me more of a fool when I found out?!" She was shouting again, he could see a light shade of crimson surface in her face.

"No." He stated as he slowly stood, "I married you because I love you."

Martha snapped, she rushed to come face to face with him and slapped with once again. "If you say that, one more time. I will kill you." Her tone serious.

The Doctor swallowed hard. "You have no idea what this is doing to me. I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want you to agonize over it."

"Oh, thank you." Martha replied sarcastically. "Thank you for sparing me the fact that you killed me."

The Doctor shook his head, "I didn't mean to cause you this pain, I can't bear to see you suffer."

"Well, don't worry. You won't have to." Martha walked past him and started walking to her room. She turned and said, "Take me home."

The Doctor watched as she disappeared down the hallway, and without another thought he set the coordinates for her mother's house.

Martha walked down the passageway, she felt the Tardis lurch and she knew within a matter of minutes she would be home.

Jack met her in the corridor, "Martha, I'm sorry."

Martha stopped and looked at him, and then with a tired sigh her hand flew up and smacked him across the cheek, and then continued to the room.

Jack stood there, not really surprised at her actions, he watched her slip into the room before meeting the Doctor in the console.

He saw his friend standing there, completely shattered.

"Doctor?" Jack called out, but the Doctor said nothing. "Doctor I'm sorry."

The Doctor shook his head, "No, I have no one to blame, but myself." He picked up the forgotten banana peel, and set it back down again. He didn't know what to do, with himself or anything for that matter.

Five minutes later the Tardis landed outside the Jones' residence and two minutes later Martha appeared carrying an overnight bag.

Martha walked right past both men without making eye contact. She stopped just before the door, "You still have that phone I gave you?" Her voice emotionless.

"Yes."

"Keep it turned on and on your person."

That was all she said, then she opened the door and gently closed it behind her.

From the monitor the Doctor watched as she knocked on the front door, he watched as a confused Francine embraced her sobbing daughter, and he watched as his wife disappeared within the confines of the house.

He flipped a switch and he set the Tardis back into the Vortex, he reached for the mobile she had given him, and turned it on. He stood there staring at it, hoping that it would ring and she would be on the other side.

**

* * *

**

I know it's not the best, but I can't write arguments, I even tried to act the scene out and this was the outcome. Rather pathetic, please review; if it is that bad I'll rewrite it. Tell me though, so I can make the necessary corrections. As Always, VampMistress


	22. Everything, But Love

**Disclaimer: do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

It had been a month since Martha Jones found out about the Doctor's secret. She had gone home to her mother's, after she realized that she could no longer be by the Doctor's side. She fled from the Tardis, and had not contacted him.

The Doctor had been alone for the past month, he insisted Jack return to his team back at Torchwood, and Jack did not protest.

Every night the Doctor would make sure that, the mobile was charged, so he could leave it on during the long hours of sleep.

However, he hadn't slept. His mind constantly worried that if he fell asleep, then she would call.

The first week had come and gone, he did not expect her to phone, and she lived up to his expectations.

However, as the days rolled by, he became afraid; the thought that he would never hear her voice again frightened him. Would she continue not to speak to him until December? This thought alone kept him up at nights as well.

Of course, he did not have any right to be spoken to at all, so the surprise came to him one morning when the merry ring of the mobile sounded from his breast pocket.

She had sounded different; not the usual cheerful tone of voice, but a sad and drained one had taken its place.

She asked him to meet her at Haven Park, near her house, at three o'clock on the third of August. And quickly hung up the phone before he could reply. She knew that he would meet her and did not need his okay.

The Tardis landed in the usual spot in the alley, as which was accustomed to reside while visiting the Jones'. Haven Park was only a few feet from his landing spot across the street to be precise. The Doctor shut the door and made his way to the playground. As he past her house, he noticed Francine peering out the window at him. She did not look pleased, and he wondered if Martha had told her everything.

After looking both ways, the Doctor crossed the street and entered the park. He scanned for the woman he had thought about for the past month.

The Doctor found her sitting on one of the benches located at the edge of a long field. At first, he had not recognized her; it would have seemed like a year, rather than a month. Her face was worn; she looked tired; as if she had gotten the same amount of sleep, he had acquired. Her stomach was much larger, the baby within her now five months. It was a wonder that her delicate frame held her baby side her.

Martha found him staring at her, and made no attempt to stand. She watched as he unglued his feet from the walkway and make his way to her.

The Doctor stopped just in front of her; he was watching how she made the effort not to look into his eyes.

"Hello." He said.

"Hello." Even though her voice was masked with sorrow and pain, it was still music to his ears.

The Doctor sat down upon the wooden bench and waited for her to speak.

Small children were climbing up metal poles, and swinging on swings, Martha watched the mothers played with their children and she felt a cold stab of jealousy.

"You know." She began after a moment's pause, "I used to come here when I was little. Leo, and Tish, and I we would come here after school and play until it was time to come home."

The Doctor looked at her as she smiled on past memories. Trying to picture Martha at a young age.

"We would always play hide-and-seek, now back then there were more trees. They cut them down to make that field." Her head nodded in the direction of the grassy plane. "Anyway, I was always the one that went to hide. Each time I was sure that they were going to find me. But, every time they would stop looking and play with the bigger kids."

Martha looked at him for the first time, "I was always naïve when it came to people and trust. 'Cause no matter what, if they asked me to go hide; I would. I would fall for it time and time again. I try to see the good in people, and it ends up coming back and slapping me in the face."

The Doctor turned to her, "Martha, please."

"No, I did ask you here today to hear anything from you. As far as I'm concerned you don't matter to me anymore."

He stared at her, knowing that he deserved everything that she was saying, but he did not think that she was capable of going through with it. The Doctor had no idea as to why he expected any less from her, he guessed it was just wishful thinking that hoped that she would take him back. However, Martha had every right to hate him, he was still shocked over the fact that she was actually talking to him, no matter how disdainful.

"It's just that, when you came along into my life, I was awe-struck by you. You whisked me away into the stardust, and since the very beginning you took my hand and I handed you my trust. Unchanging trust, and how do you repay me? By throwing it back in my face."

The Doctor looked down.

"I should have known that nothing would be wonderful between us. The moment you told me that I was in no way replacing your precious Rose."

The Doctor looked up at the mention of his past companion's name.

"I just want to know, if Lily was Rose's daughter. Would you have sacrificed Rose's life for the safety of the universe. Or I'm I just special?"

Martha looked at him, but he remained silent.

She blew out a discontented sigh and decided to carry on the reason that she had brought him here.

"Mum knows nothing." Martha looked back into his eyes, "I told her that you had to go off and save some planet in the far off future. And to protect me, you sent me home." Martha began chuckle softly, to the humor of her own mind.

"To protect me. Funny isn't? To protect me, all the while you have done everything for the opposite of that."

The Doctor remained silent, nothing he could say could help his situation, no matter how much he want to grab her into his arms and tell her that everything was going to be alright. It was a beautiful lie, and that was one thing that he didn't need to add to his already enormous pile of fabrications.

"The reason I called you was to tell you that I'm coming back to the Tardis." Her voice was calm and controlling.

The Doctor stared at her, unsure if she was telling the truth or not.

Martha shook her head, "I can't stay here."

"Just to get one thing perfectly clear, I don't give a damn about you. You mean nothing to me anymore, but I have to think about my daughter now. I need to be monitored and I can't do that here on earth. The moment they see that she has two hearts…well I'd be cut open and Lily would be dissected and it would be all over the news the next day." She sounded sure about the outcome of finding out about a half-alien baby that the Doctor did not disagree with her.

"So I'm coming back, and I'm going to stay until Lily is born. And then you are going to take care of her. As much as I resent my daughter being raised by you, I have no say in the matter, since you tell me I'm going to die the same day. So that is my wish, please do this one thing me."

The Doctor nodded, still not saying a word.

"I'll be moving back into my old room, I don't think that it is wise to continue sleeping in the same room, do you?" She asked him, her head cocked to one side.

The Doctor sadly shook his head.

"Okay then, I am going back to say goodbye to my family, and then we'll be off." Martha stood and began to walk back towards the house.

"Oh and another thing, after Lily is born do not say anything to my mother. Because a child should never have to grow up without one parent, let alone two. Because if she ever found out, she will kill you so you won't regenerate." Martha turned away and continued walking, not turning back a second time.

The Doctor sat on the bench and watched the children play; he observed a mother and daughter laughing as the mother pushed her daughter on one of the swings. And felt sadness, knowing for a brief moment what was going through Martha's head. Knowing that she would never spend a day with her own child. While he would spend years with Lily. He sat there and mused over the unfairness of life altogether. He sat there, twirling the silver band still resting on his finger, and thought about the fact that Martha's hand was still branded with the same metal ring.

**

* * *

**

Okay I know two short chapters, but they were sitting in my mind like this, begging to be typed. So here they are. So you may have noticed, the months are winding down rather quickly. I have written the last chapter, and well…not saying a word. There will probably be a couple more chapters until the finale so keep reading, keep reviewing and I will do my best to deliver a decent story. Thanks, and as always, Vampmistress


	23. Maybe?

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC.**

* * *

Life in the Tardis had been complete hell, for both occupants.

The Doctor felt more alone then he did when she was away. Although she was only a few doors, he felt as if she was miles away.

When they passed in the halls she would barely acknowledge him, but she would nod politely and nothing more.

The Doctor tried to convince her to join him on some of his travels, taking the Tardis to various pleasure planets. However, she would not. Not even when he stopped at New, New Earth. She would stay in her room, or the library.

But, no matter what she would eat every meal with him. Making civilized conversation, although the subject matter was never about the recent accounts of the past few months.

She had not given him the forgiveness that he longed for, nor was she handing it to him anytime soon.

* * *

One afternoon as the Doctor was reading a book on the history of the Carnooths, when he saw Martha come into the library. She did not not see him at first, scanning the bookshelves for a book that would hold her interest for an afternoon.

As she walked up the ramp her eyes fell upon the Doctor's form sitting in the oversized chair. "Oh." She said in a startled tone.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were in here." She made to leave when the Doctor's voice called out to her.

"The library is big enough for both of us."

"I'm not so sure about that." She retorted as she inched her way back up the ramp towards him.

"If that's the case, I'll leave."

"No! No, no need for that. We both can be civil while I find a book to read." She turned her attention to the shelves.

The Doctor, though, did not return to his book. Rather he watched her, she was growing everyday, he had told her that walks around the Tardis was great exercise to keep the blood flowing and the baby healthy.

She took his words to heart; he would see her making circles around the ship. Sometimes being gone for hours, depending on where the Tardis wanted to lead her. He knew that if Martha were in any danger his ship would tell him, so he did not worry about her, much.

But it was times like this that it seemed they were doing alright. As if the last two months had never taken place.

If he could change the events of the months as well he would. But that was in the past, and even though he had the whole of space and time in his hands, there were some things he could never fix. And no amount of wishing was going to change it.

"So what are you reading?" Martha asked forcing him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, umm, the history of the Carnooths." He replied.

"Oh." She didn't sound interested in the slightest, but still asked, "What are Carnooths?"

The Doctor sat up, "Well there this race that's been gone for centuries wiped out by the Balsanick. The Carnooths were peaceful and never engaged in battle, but when the Balsanick attacked, they had no choice but protect their planet."

The Doctor was surprised to see Martha's eyes upon him, no interest what so ever, but she remained staring at him.

"Anyway," The Doctor changed the subject and closed the book.

Martha went back inspecting the titles.

The Doctor stood and took the chance of walking over to her; he noticed that her body tensed when he stopped next to her. But, she did not move away from him. She fixed her eyes up the books, but the Doctor noticed that she was no longer reading the names. She was focusing on breathing.

"If you want a page turner, might I suggest," The Doctor walked passed her and walked down one of the rows. He smiled to himself when she followed him.

The Doctor stopped in front of a stack of books and ran his finger across the bindings; he picked out rather large book, and handed it to her.

"War and Peace?" Martha asked as she read the title.

"Tolstoy, Leo. It's a good book about Russia and the rise of the Napoleon."

Martha looked at him, "Yeah just what I want to read." She took the book and tossed it onto a nearby table.

"Careful that's a first edition." The Doctor cried out, picked the book up, and rubbed the spine of the hardback.

Martha rolled her eyes, "Give me a break."

"Seriously, I got this from Leo himself." The Doctor told her honestly.

"Doctor."

Her voice made him stop talking; he put the book aside; carefully.

"I may not be as smart as you, but I know you well enough."

The Doctor gave her his undivided attention.

"'War and Peace? Tell me, is that what you think this is what's going to happen? That'll I just get over this?"

The Doctor shook his head, "No. What?"

"Because I'm not. I'm not going to hand you forgiveness, and don't think that you being pleasant and polite around me is going to settle this." Martha voice was strict displaying her mild anger at the Doctor.

She turned to leave, but the Doctor quickly rushed up and caught her by the arm.

Martha looked into his eyes, she struggled slightly, but the Doctor held his grip.

"Let me go please."

"No."

Martha was breathing deeply, "Let me go."

The Doctor closed the gap between them, "No." He whispered before he brought his lips down upon hers.

Martha pushed at him by the shoulders, refusing to let her be taken by his kiss.

When they pulled apart, the Doctor prepared himself for a slap. But none came; instead Martha stared up at him, her eyes wide.

"Why did you do that?" She asked quietly.

"Because I wanted to."

A stray tear made its way down her cheek; the Doctor reached out and wiped it away.

Martha took his hand in hers she studied it, trying to remember each line, the way his fingers curved. Without thinking, she brought them up and kissed his hand.

The Doctor was hoping that this wasn't a dream. He closed his eyes, losing himself in the softness of lips.

Suddenly, Martha pulled away. She looked up into the Doctor's eyes. She slowly began to retreat.

"Martha…" The Doctor called to her.

Martha shook her head, she wanted to say something, anything, but no words came out. She had fallen victim to his charm. She was cursing herself for letting him get to close. She had to remind herself that this was the man that had lied to her, the man that betrayed her.

Martha turned and walked back to the front of the library, the Doctor at her heels.

"Martha, please, wait."

"No." She continued down the ramp, for being five and a half months pregnant, she certainly had a quick pace.

"Tell me that you don't feel for me anymore." The Doctor said, making her halt in her tracks, steps from the door.

She turned around, "I don't feel for you anymore."

The Doctor suppressed his emotion, "Then why do you still have your ring on?"

Martha looked down at her left hand, he was right. There encircled on her tiny finger was the silver band. It winked at her, telling her that she still belonged to the man before her. She swallowed the rising sensation of complete loss.

"I don't know." She whispered. "I forgot I had it."

She chuckled to herself, "It's a part of me, like you are."

Her eyes met his, and smiled at him for the first time since she had been back.

The Doctor returned the expression.

"I can't forgive you." She told him.

The Doctor took a step forward, "I know."

Martha looked down at her large bump and rested a hand on her tummy.

"Come here." She beckoned him.

The Doctor came without hesitation. He stood before her once again, he let his hand be taken by hers and it came up and was placed on her stomach.

He smiled when he felt his child kick his palm, father and daughter was together again.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Martha nodded.

And the two of them stood there in the quiet of the library, and the family was together once again.

**

* * *

**

Well that's chapter 23, was it alright? Did it suck? Review and let me know. I have outlined the last remaining chapters; I have read all your reviews and have taken into consideration about the ending. So the faster you review, the faster the chapters will be posted. Thank you.

**As always, VampMistress**


	24. There Is No Love Without Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**

* * *

**

"There is no love without forgiveness, and there is no forgiveness without love."--Bryant H. McGill

* * *

The Doctor watched as Martha measured out the right amount of formula powder.

"Now, remember 2 ounces of water to 1 scoop of formula." She filled the bottle full of water from the tap.

The Doctor had an unsettling feeling in his stomach; she was training him so that when she was gone, he would not starve their daughter. He did not like the manner that Martha was going about it. As if she was merely going away on a holiday and would be back in a couple of days. But she wasn't, this was permanent.

However, she had told him that it had to be done, no matter how uncomfortable the situation was.

He watched as her nimble hands screwed on the top and shook the formula turning the mixture, white. She held up the finished product.

The Doctor smiled.

"So you think I can do that?"

"I think you can do it."

Martha handed him an empty bottle.

She watched as he scooped the powder, poured it into the bottle, and filled it with water. When he shook the bottle, a confused expression appeared of his face. His bottle did not match Martha's.

"What I'd do wrong?" He asked as he held hers up next to his.

Martha tried to suppress a grin, but he saw it. And was not pleased.

"It's two ounces of water, Doctor."

The Doctor was downhearted; he poured the liquid down the drain.

"Don't put yourself down, you'll get it." Martha told him, as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

The Doctor turned to look at her; he reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Martha gazed up at him, "Don't."

"Martha."

Martha sighed and left the kitchen.

"Martha!"

He followed her out into the hall, she shuffled away from him, it was too much for her. She was worried what the Doctor thought, just because she was talking to him, and after the library conversation. She did not know where he thought they stood.

After she walked through the maze of the Tardis' hallways, she found herself in the nursery.

Martha stopped in the middle of the room; she turned to leave when the Doctor caught up to her and stood in the doorway.

"What is going on?" Martha asked.

The Doctor looked at her, but said nothing. He walked over to her, grabbed her on either side of her face, and kissed her roughly.

"Doctor." She mumbled against his lips.

When he pulled back, he felt her tremble. Martha's eyes were locked onto his; she shook her head in conflict. He knew that he was begging here, begging her to take him back. He knew that Martha was stubborn, but underneath her tough exterior was the gentle person he loved.

"Doctor, please. You're making this so hard."

"I love you, Martha."

"No." She cried. "Don't do this to me again. I told you, I am trying to be civil, but you just do not get it. You don't understand how much you've hurt me."

The past months events came back to him, more than anything the Doctor did not want a repeat of the day when she had left him. Although, with her standing there, he could not help himself, maybe she could not forgive him. But, he had to try to make her understand his reasoning.

"I love you." He told her again, this time more forcibly.

Martha wriggled out of his grasp, "Do you know where we are?" She asked, changing the subject.

The Doctor looked around, and become conscious of the fact that she had led him to the furnished nursery.

"Look around, Doctor. We spent many a time here; decorating, planning Lily's future, telling each other that we couldn't wait to be parents."

Martha looked at the various knick-knacks that were hung on the wall and the clothes that she had bought for the little girl inside her.

"And all that time you knew that I would not spend a single minute in this room with our child. That I all my hard work and I wouldn't see Lily in here." Tears began to prickle along her eyelashes. She wiped them away with the back of her hand.

The Doctor, again, stood in silence. He had no words to tell her. Yes, he had; purely and simply, watched her talk about what it was going to be like dressing Lily in the dresses she had bought. He could not lie about that.

"Martha," He began, he walked over to her and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, his thumb rubbing her cheek. "I will not lose you." He promised.

"Another lie, Doctor?" She asked.

The Doctor shook his head, "No."

Martha scoffed, "But it is. You can't save me, Lily said…"

"I know what Lily said, but I'm telling you Martha Jones; I will not let you go."

Martha parted her lips, "You have to, I'm willing to sacrifice my life for my daughter."

"I'm not." He told her firmly.

His hands traveled to her shoulders and he held her securely, "I'm not ready to lose you, I'll find a way."

"What if you can't?"

He crushed his lips to hers, and was pleased that she returned it. Their arms held onto each other tightly, afraid to let go. The Doctor felt Lily kick him as he held her mother to him. He did not care, the fact that Martha was in his arms and not pushing him away was heaven.

They relaxed in a fond embrace, he began to feel her frame shake and he held her away at arm's length.

"Martha, what's wrong?"

She tilted her face up towards his; she let him stroke them away with the back of his fingers.

Martha simply pulled him back into the hug. Her hands gripped the back of his suit, tears streamed down her face and she prepared herself. She took a couple of deep breaths before she pressed her lips to the side of his face, and is the softest of whispers she breathed, "I love you."

The Doctor, not sure if he heard her correctly, brought her back to look at her tear stained face, "What?"

Martha nodded, "I love you."

She then pulled him back into a kiss and wrapped arms around his neck.

The Doctor was more bewildered than pleased. He was even more surprised when she gazed up at him and said, "Take me to bed."

He blinked, "What?"

Martha pulled on his hand, "Come on."

He stopped her, "Martha wait…"

"Isn't this what you want?"

"More than anything, but…"

Martha pressed a finger to his lips, "I love you, I can't help it. As I said before, you are a part of me. That will never change, it does not matter if I live for a million years, or I die in three months; you will always be a part of me. And there is nothing I can do to change it. I do not forgive you, but I need you."

The Doctor watched her, he did not know if this was a dream or not. He was serious when he said that he would save her, and he was going to find a way. But, something was not right. She could not have meant it when she said that she loved him, let alone the take her to bed part. How could she?

"Are you coming?" Martha asked him.

"Martha I don't think that this is such a good idea, I mean, you're not thinking straight."

"If I only have a few months to live, then I want to spend them with you. I want to love you; you have broken my heart Doctor."

He looked down, shamefully.

"Now is your chance to mend it." She added.

He looked up and allowed himself to be led away.

Standing in the middle of his room, Martha removed her shirt. The Doctor watched, nervously. He felt like he was back in that hotel room, about to make love to her for the first time. She was so beautiful, more even then that girl on Marenpine. It seemed so long ago, when in really it had only been six months.

So much had taken place in those past six months; he had won Martha, then lost her, and then regained her again. She had changed so much, and not just in body; but in mind and spirit. She had been utterly betrayed by him and here she was, standing naked before him. Wanting nothing more than to share his bed with him.

"Come here." She commanded.

He came; he took her into his arms, "Is this what…"

"You ask me that again, and you'll be sorry." She told him.

The Doctor bent his head down and kissed her collarbone, Martha's head rolled to one side; she fell completely to his touch. Her hands came up and removed his jacket; he let his arms fall to his side releasing his body of the coat. She loosened his tie and removed it without having him lift his mouth from her skin. The shirt was next and that too ended up on the floor.

"Off." She said indicating to the rest of his clothing.

As he stripped, Martha climbed into the bed she had not used in months, she watched him with such desire that she was afraid that she would have to start without him. But as soon as the thought floated into her mind, the Doctor joined her on the bed.

"Say you love me." She whispered.

"I love you." He kissed her shoulder, earning him a moan of pleasure.

Martha rolled over on her side, her back to him. She was ready, she did not care if this went against her morals, at the moment she wanted him inside her. She wanted her husband to love her; she would worry about the other matters later.

She felt his hands move around to her front, one hand went to her breasts and began to grab and play with them. The other hand went down between her legs; she writhed with the contact she had missed for so long.

Then she tensed has he entered her, the pain of not having such a length inside her for so long crept through her body, but still she adjusted. Whenever he would push, she was right there to push back.

"Oh, Doctor, please." Martha groaned.

The Doctor was worried that Martha had changed her mind, "Please what, Martha?" He asked her, he still inside her.

"Don't stop, whatever you do; please don't stop." She whispered.

The Doctor continued his pace, pretty soon moans matched moans as they moved in perfect rhythm, Martha grabbed at his arms, kissing them and nipping at his skin.

She smiled when she heard the Doctor groan with pleasure. He kissed the back of her neck as his movements increased. Her body was so wonderful, he had missed her dearly. So much in fact, that as his thrusts became longer tears began to creep out the corners of his eyes. There he was, making love to the woman, he had longed for, for so long, and he was crying tears of emptiness and sadness.

Martha turned her head and saw his dampened cheeks, but still they carried on, refusing to let a couple tears stop them.

Martha cried out as he still increased his speed, she hugged the pillow she was laying on for support.

"I love you." She screamed.

The Doctor kissed her back as he continued; listening to her mantra of complete sincere, 'I love you's' coming from his lover's mouth.

A moment later two sets of satisfied grunts indicated that they had both been spent. The Doctor pulled out of Martha and wrapped his arms around her.

He heard her sigh contently, "I love you." He told her.

Martha hummed her acknowledgement to his words.

She turned her head and met his eyes, "I don't forgive you." She said.

The Doctor caressed her cheek; his bottom lip quivered a bit, "I know." He did not meet her eyes; he stared at his fingers trying to hide his emotions.

Martha turned her head away from him, his fingers did not move when she did, they traveled across her face and ended up within the dark strands.

She laid there for a moment feeling his hand massage her head, before she got up and pulled herself out of the bed. She gathered her discarded clothing and left the room.

The Doctor watched her without saying a word, knowing that nothing he could say would make her stay. As she shut the door behind her, he listened as her bare feet padded down the hallway. When he heard her door shut, the Doctor succumbed to his emotions.

He grabbed the pillow she had occupied only moments ago, and he held it closed to him. He buried his face in the padding as he felt the tears come.

The Doctor had reclaimed Martha's love, but she still refused him her forgiveness, and as he laid there in the silence of his room, he wondered if it was enough.

**

* * *

**

Please review. Thanks. VampMistress


	25. True Goodbyes Are the Ones Never Said

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Doctor Who.**

* * *

Martha sat her Jack O' Lantern upon the table, pumpkin seed and orange pulp scattered was scattered about her. She had set paper on the wooded top to collect the mess, but it did not seem to matter.

"So what do you think?" She asked as he was still working on his.

The Doctor looked up at the smiling Martha to her smiling gourd, "That's suppose to be scary?"

"No, it's supposed to be nice. Why do Jack-o-lanterns have to be scary anyway?"

"To scare off the evil spirits." The Doctor said as he turned his pumpkin around to reveal a snarling cut out. The wide eyes were large and piercing, the mouth open, showing off its pointy fangs.

"Impressive." Martha said.

"Thank you." He replied proudly.

He handed her a stout candle.

Martha placed it inside the pumpkin, and lit it. The Doctor placed his lit Jack-o-lantern next to Martha's and went over to the light fixture, and flicked off the lights. He stood by Martha looking at their creations. The Doctor's vampire and Martha's grinning fool.

Martha smiled and wrapped her arms around the Doctor's waist. He placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Oh." Martha said suddenly, breaking the silence.

The Doctor moved from her side for an instant, turning the lights back on.

"What's wrong?"

Martha's hand was resting on her stomach, "Nothing, nothing at all."

The Doctor tugged on her hand, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" She asked as she was dragged out of the kitchen.

"It's time for a check up." He told her.

Martha groaned, "Can't it wait?"

"Nope."

They continued until they reached the sterile white walled room. The Doctor patted the examination bed, "Hop up."

Martha stared at him as if she was about to slap him.

"Just a joke." He added quickly, adverting her eyes, and helped her up onto the table.

He propped up the back so she was able to lay back and relax the weight in her front. He had her push up her shirt to expose her enlarged tummy. He pulled up the monitor close to them so that Martha could see as well. He smiled when she flinched from the coolness of the gel.

"I can't believe that you have traveled through space and time, and this stuff is the only thing that works."

"It's efficient, call me old fashioned. Plus it's fun." The Doctor said as he rolled the scanner across the clear salve.

"Only you." Martha whispered.

The monitor beeped and a face appeared on the screen. Martha smiled broadly at her daughter.

"Well, all looks fine." The Doctor moved the piece over her stomach showing the tiny body, Lily's hands clutched tightly in little fists. Her face tensed than softened, showing off to her parents.

"It looks like she was trying to find a more comfortable position." The Doctor said, as he turned from the monitor to face Martha.

Martha smiled through her tears, "She always gets to me."

The Doctor nodded, understanding perfectly. He maneuvered around to sit next to Martha, watching Lily on the screen.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Martha?"

"I have another favor to ask of you."

The Doctor looked into her eyes, "Anything."

"Promise me that I will get to hold her, before I die." She asked of him.

"Martha, I told you, I'll find a way." He assured her.

"I know." She said as she tore her eyes away from her daughter, "But, promise me anyway."

The Doctor smiled, "I promise."

* * *

"I'm bored." Martha said as she watched the Doctor tinker with the console; again.

"Well, read a book." The Doctor suggested.

"I already read War and Peace; I'm done with reading for a while."

"Write a book." He threw another suggestion her way.

"Doctor…"

"What?"

"Nothing." She said with a deep sigh.

After a moment's silence Martha voice sounded again, "Can you take me home?"

The Doctor looked up from his work, "Are you alright?"

Martha nodded, "I just want to see my family."

"Sure, let me set the coordinates." The Doctor groaned as he sat up, "I'm getting too old for this."

Martha laughed aloud, "Sorry." She covered her mouth to stifle her amusement.

The Doctor looked at her and shook his head; he mumbled something that Martha did not catch.

The Tardis let out a shudder and they were off. Martha noticed over the months that the Doctor's driving of his ship had improved dramatically. There was no longer a crash when they landed. Martha was sure that the Tardis had made sure that her landings were calm and gently, so that mother and child would not be injured.

And Martha was ever grateful for the ship's thoughtfulness.

As they felt the Tardis touch down, the Doctor went ahead and grabbed his coat. Martha waddled over to him as he helped her down the ramp. He opened the door and walked out in the cold air.

"Well, looks like we just missed the rain, that's good." The Doctor said as he noticed the wet pavement.

He and Martha made their way over to Francine Jones' residence.

Martha's mother met them at the door, with a smile on her face, "Why didn't you call?" She cried out as she embraced her daughter.

"We wanted to surprise you." Martha said, as she was released from her mother's grip.

"Mrs. Jones." The Doctor acknowledged his mother-in-law.

Francine stared at him for a moment, before pulling him into a hug as well. "You know I should be slapping you all the way to Jupiter, but I can see that Martha is not on my doorstep crying, I guess you're off the hook. Now come inside both of you."

Martha stepped through the threshold; the smell of her mother's cooking filled her nose.

Francine motioned for Martha and the Doctor to sit down.

"How's everything? The baby?"

"Everything's alright, the baby's fine."

Francine jumped when a whistle sounded into the room, "Tea?"

"Yes, please." The Doctor said.

"Martha."

"Water, if you don't mind."

"Back in a sec." Francine disappeared through a door.

Martha sighed, "This is gonna be harder than I thought."

"What is?" The Doctor asked as he laced his fingers with hers.

Martha looked at him, "Saying goodbye."

The Doctor turned slightly, "What?"

"I'm saying goodbye to my mum, Doctor." Her voice lowered towards the end of the sentence.

"I told you." He looked towards the kitchen, then back to Martha, "I will find a way."

Martha smiled, "But you don't know that, more than anything I want to believe you."

"Then do."

"Doctor." Her voice soft and pleading, "These two months are gonna go by so fast. I just need to do this, okay?"

The Doctor nodded, knowing that he could not persuade her. "Okay."

"Okay, what?" Francine came into the room with a tray.

The Doctor stood and took the serving platter from her.

"Thank you." She sat down, "So what were you two talking about?" She asked as she handed Martha her water.

"I was just trying to decided whether or not we should tell you the baby's sex." Martha said, as she sipped the liquid.

Francine nearly dropped the tea-filled cup she was offering the Doctor. Her eyes wide and full of surprise.

"I thought you were going to wait." Francine said as she successfully gave the Doctor his tea.

Martha shrugged, "I had to know, the mystery was getting to me."

"So…do you want to know?" She asked.

"Let me guess…it's a little girl, isn't it?" Francine said as she laid her cup down, and waited for Martha's response. She let out a cry of joy when she was her daughter's lips curl into a large smile.

"Yeah, it's a girl." Martha said as she held the Doctor's hand.

Francine stood and went over to hug Martha.

"God, Martha, a girl." Francine wiped her eyes.

Martha's mother sat once again, "I'm so happy, for both of you."

"Thank you, Mum."

"Have you picked any names yet?"

Martha and the Doctor nodded.

"We've chose 'Lily'."

"Lily?" Francine thought for a moment, "Oh, yes; Aunt Lily, dreadful woman."

"Mum!" Martha said as she looked to the Doctor then back at her mom.

"Well she is Martha." Francine looked to the Doctor. "It's Clive's sister, the most hateful, spiteful, stubborn…"

"Mum, the Aunt Lily _I_ know, was the kindest person. I mean she was the one to encourage me to become a Doctor."

"But did she give you the money to help pay for you to become a Doctor? With all her money, and she couldn't help her favorite niece." Francine went back to her tea.

Martha shook her head, "Well, you better get use to it, we like Lily and Lily is what we are going to call her."

Francine shrugged, "Fine, but when she turns out to be…"

"She won't." Martha said cutting her mother off. "I won't allow it."

Francine looked from Martha to the Doctor and back again, "I know." She smiled.

A loud buzzer broke through the conversation.

"Mmm." Francine mumbled as she swallowed the tea. "Do you want to stay for supper?"

"Mum…"

"No, no I insist. I have plenty. I know I'll call Tish…"

"No." Martha interjected.

Francine stopped, her hand on the door, she was looking at Martha questioningly. As was the Doctor.

"I just want to spend time with you. Maybe next time."

Francine nodded slowly, "Okay." And went into the kitchen.

Martha turned to the Doctor, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He said with a grin, "It smells good, whatever it is." The Doctor added looking towards the kitchen.

"I love you." Martha whispered.

The Doctor looked down at her as her head rested on his shoulder, "I love you, too."

"Okay, everyone ready!?" Francine called out.

The Doctor stood and outstretched his hands towards her. Martha placed her hands in his and she let him pull her up.

* * *

Martha and Francine sat at the table laughing at past memories. The Doctor had excused himself; he said that he had to check something in the Tardis. Martha was grateful that he had given her privacy with her mother.

"Any more?"

"No, thank you, I'm stuffed." Martha declined another helping of crumb cake.

Francine placed the plate back down on the table.

"So you and the Doctor are doing fine, yes?"

Martha nodded, "Yes, we are very happy."

"I bet the Doctor can't wait until the big day, huh?"

Martha looked off to the side, "Yeah."

"Martha, are you alright?" Francine asked as she touched her daughter's hand.

"Mum, I'm fine. It's just that, I can't believe that it is only two months away."

Francine smiled, "And, Honey, it's going to go by fast."

"I know." Martha bit her lip. She looked at her mother, peacefully sipping her tea; without any knowledge that her daughter sitting across from her was spending the last moments with her.

Martha sighed; she knew that her mother would be all right, she had gotten her strength from her in the first place.

"I love you, you know."

Francine smiled, "I love you too. So very much."

* * *

"Now you promise me that you'll come back, I have to be there for the birth."

Martha hugged her mother for the last time, remembering the way she felt in her arms. Tears threatened to take over, but she kept them at bay. Nothing wanting to cause her mother unneeded worry.

"I'll make the Doctor come." She promised.

Francine smiled and placed a kiss on Martha's forehead, "I'll see you soon."

Martha nodded, "Hope so."

Martha turned and began to walk away, she met the Doctor at the end of the walkway, she smiled to greet him.

"Take care of them, Doctor!" Francine shouted.

Martha looked up at him when he replied, "Of course."

He gazed down at her, "Always." He whispered.

Martha looked back at her mother, "Goodbye, Mum."

"Goodbye Martha, Doctor."

The Doctor waved bye and linked Martha's arm with his together they walked back to the Tardis. Martha trying her best to keep it together.

When they entered through the doors Martha went straight to the jump seat, she sat down upon it and began to cry.

The Doctor knelt down beside her, "Shh, it's okay." He rubbed her arms.

Martha's eyes met his, "When Lily is born; I need you to take her to my mom. I promised that you would come."

He nodded, "Of course." He then stood and pulled her into his arms, letting her cry. He whispered words of sentiments into her ear; they seemed to help her ease her pain.

After five minutes, Martha wiped her eyes. "Okay."

"Okay?"

She dipped her head, "Yep."

* * *

Two weeks later, while sitting in the console room. Martha had the Doctor move in a more comfortable chair that was suitable, and safe enough for her.

The Doctor halted what he was doing and asked, "So where do you want to go? Anywhere."

"Cardiff." She spoke after a pause.

"Cardiff?" The Doctor asked.

Martha nodded again. "We need to pick someone up."

The Doctor knew who she was talking about, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, he should be here. I want him here."

"Okay."

He set the controls and off they went.

* * *

"Jack you can't keep doing this to us." Gwen said as she watched the captain pack.

"I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Why?" asked Owen.

Jack stopped at looked at his team, "I just do."

"Fine, go. See if we care." Gwen retorted.

"Guys, I'm sorry. But, when the Doctor comes a calling, I come. Simple as that." Jack explained.

"What about us?" Ianto asked quietly.

"You all matter to me, too. But, I have to go." And he didn't say anything else.

The Doctor was waiting outside, when Jack came to meet him. "Doctor."

The Doctor turned at the sound of his friend's voice, they embraced affably, "How is she?" The captain asked.

The Time Lord merely sighed, "She's asked for you."

"I figured as much." Jack said as he sidled his pack strap on his shoulder. "Well let's go see her."

Martha was waiting patiently when the door opened.

"There she is." Jack was surprised to see her smiling at him.

"Hello Jack." She greeted him with a hug.

"Martha, looking beautiful as ever."

"Thank you."

"Well let me go put these bags down."

Jack left down the hallway and went to his old bedroom.

The Doctor closed the Tardis door, and went up to Martha.

"Now we are together again." Martha said, smiling up at him.

"Yes. But, are you sure he should be here?" The Doctor asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

Martha nodded, "Yes, he was apart of this since the very beginning, he should be here at the end."

"Martha…"

"I know. But, either way, he should be here." She told him.

* * *

Martha knocked on the captain's door; it swung open to reveal Jack's smiling face, "I knew you would come."

"Oh really and how did you know that?" Martha asked as she came into his room.

Jack closed the door behind her, "Well, I figured it was time for one of our talks." He said as he helped her onto the bed.

Martha nodded, "Yes, it's been long overdue." She rubbed her back, "What kills me is the damn back aches, I can handle everything else, except that."

"Here." He helped her move back against the headrest, he propped a pillow behind her. "Better?"

Martha sighed contently, "Yes, thank you."

He joined her, sitting next to her. Her hand in his.

"So when did you come back?" Jack asked her emotionally.

Martha stared at his hand, "A month after I left."

"Could stay away?"

Martha chuckled, "Something like that."

"Then why are you with him? I don't get it." Jack asked, truly curious.

"I told the Doctor that I still love him."

"And do you?"

"Yes." She said.

Martha nodded, continuing, "What you and he did, it was; it _is _unforgivable. But that does not change my love for the both of you."

Jack looked down, knowing full well that they did not deserve what she was giving them.

"I love you both, very much." Martha added.

"Ah, but the Doctor more than me?" He asked with a grin, to lighten the mood.

Martha smiled at Jack's comment, she had missed him. Even though he was just as guilty as the Doctor, maybe a little bit less. She had to admit, she had missed the captain greatly.

"Yes," She answered him, "But only a little bit more." She held up two fingers indicating the amount she loved the Doctor more than him.

They both laughed.

"Besides," Martha began as soon as she sobered up, "I don't want to be remembered, in my last months, as a bitter person. I don't want my memory to be clouded by the fact that I wasn't the kind of person I truly am."

"Martha…"

"I know what you are going to say. The Doctor has been telling me for months. He said that he was going to find a way of saving us both. Lily and me."

Jack stared at her, "You don't believe him do you?"

Martha shook her head, "No."

Jack sighed, heartbrokenly.

"But, I'm okay, Jack. I really am." Martha said inconvincibly.

Jack had noticed the tone of her voice, he looked at her pointedly.

"Well, no. I'm not as alright as I want to be. But, I will be."

Martha looked deep into his eyes, "I'm willing, Jack, I'm willing to give my life for my daughter."

"Martha, just believe in the Doctor." Jack said, trying to give her hope. Hope she clearly did not want.

She smiled, sadly. "I always have, that's what got me here in the first place."

"I'm not ready to lose you either, Martha." He told her sternly.

She grinned peacefully, "I know."

Martha leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey, you might want to be careful, I hear the Doctor's kind of the jealous type." He told her in a false dismayed voice.

Martha shrugged, "Let him be."

Jack laughed, "Martha, it seems that I have indeed rubbed off on you. The Doctor's gonna kill me."

He pulled her into a hug, each of treasuring the feel of their friend.

Jack Harkness was an old man, he may not have look it, but he was. In his lifetime, he had met a lot of people along the way, and he had lost just as many. Sometimes, he wondered why he grew so attached to some people, only to lose them in the end. He knew that, apart from being human, he and the Doctor were not that much different. Their lives to seemed to be filled with meetings and partings. His most recent loss of Rose was one of the hardest things he had to move past. However, he had managed to live through it, and the eternal life came in handy. And as he clung to Martha he'd be damned if he let another friend slip through his fingers. He just had to think of something, before time ran out.

**

* * *

**

Okay we are at the home stretch, only four; maybe five, more chapters to go. Keep reading and reviewing and I will keep posting the remaining chapters. They are all finished; I just need to see some reviews before I put them up. You can say that I am keeping the chapters hostage. LoL.

**VampMistress**


	26. One Last Adventure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

The day was the eleventh of December, and there was only two weeks to go. 2 weeks, or rather; 13 days, 312 hours, 18 720 minutes, 1 123 200 seconds. These were the numbers that were left in Martha's life. That was not long.

The Doctor had watched as the final month quickened its pace, and the ninth month was upon them. He watched as Martha had kept track of her days, but her demeanor never changed. She was still her same self, going about her day; just as she always did. Not once did the Doctor notice her slip into a melancholy state. And this scared the Doctor more than ever, it meant that she was fully accepting of her fate, and she was going to give in when the day finally arrived.

He could not accept it. He refused to let her go so easily. He had thought of a way to save her, but it could only take place the moment she was starting to slip away. Right towards the end, he was going to hook her up to a blood transfusion and as soon as Lily was born, he would keep Martha alive, so he could go in and fix whatever problems that was sure to arise.

It was not a solid plan, he knew, but it was better than nothing. He would make sure that both mother and child would be alive in the end.

The Doctor slid his hands into the warm soapy water, and grabbed another plate. He cleaned off the china, rinsing off the suds. He turned when laughter entered the kitchen.

"There you two are." He said as he set aside the plate and reached for the last one. "What are you up to?" he turned to see Jack helping Martha into a chair.

"Martha was just telling me about the time when you two visited the place with the giant chicken?" He looked at Martha not really believing her.

"I'm telling you there was, and it was their king. Doctor tell him" Martha smiled.

The Doctor looked at Jack and nodded, then went back to cleaning the dish. Not really thinking about the task and rather the woman behind him. Lost in his thoughts he did not see Martha come up next to him.

He flinched when her hand rested on his forearm, he turned to see that Jack had left, leaving them alone.

"Hello." She whispered, her hand traveling up his arm.

The Doctor smiled, "Hi."

"I think that the plate it clean, I mean you have been wiping it down for about five minutes." Martha said as she noticed his slow circling movements on the china.

The Doctor smirked, "I guess I have a lot on my mind."

"Seems that you have been doing that a lot later." Martha noted.

"I know. Sorry."

Martha rubbed his back, "Don't worry about it." She went over to the cupboard and opened the door; she began rummaging through the items inside.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he laid the plate aside, and looked at her with delight.

She exclaimed with joy as she pulled out a box, wrapped in blue paper and a red ribbon.

The Doctor looked from her to the box, "What is that?"

"This is your Christmas present." She told him and extended it to him.

The Doctor dried his hands on a towel before taking it.

"Martha, Christmas isn't until the 25th, you are early by a couple of days." He tried to keep the sadness from his voice.

She smiled up at him her hand resting on the counter, "Well, I figured what the hell, it's Christmas today."

"I know why you're doing this." He told her.

Martha sighed and went back to sit down again, "Doctor, come on."

The Doctor sat down in one on the chairs next to her; he took her hand in his own. They stared into each other's eyes.

Martha watched as his eyes grew soft, knowing that he was thinking about the next couple of weeks. She rubbed his ring, how could she leave him? She was torn between the love for him and the love for her daughter. She saw the torment in his eyes, each time he looked at her. And she hated making him feel that way. It seemed that she was being harder on herself than on him. Maybe she never hated him at all. She was tired; a part of her wanted the Doctor not to save her.

"Well are you going to open it?" Martha asked him.

The Doctor turned the box over in his hand, he was about to tug the ribbon, when Jack entered the kitchen.

"I just want to say, I didn't do it." Jack said.

"What?" The Doctor said getting up, "What didn't you do?"

Jack followed the Doctor as he ran down the hall to the console.

Martha shook her head, she stood with a wobble, and she steadied herself; and picked up the box.

She sighed; she placed the package on the counter, and slowly left the room.

Martha found the Doctor yelling at Jack, "What did you touch?"

"I didn't touch anything!" Jack said as he tried to defend himself, "She just started going by herself."

"Jack!" The Doctor shouted at the captain. The Doctor turned knobs and pulled levers, "What are you doing?" He asked his ship.

The Tardis whirled and groaned, flying through the vortex.

Martha came into the room, "What's going on?"

"Martha, hold on!" The Doctor yelled to her.

Jack went over and wrapped his arm around the woman, keeping her in place.

Just then the Tardis stopped with a quick jerk, the Doctor fell into the jump seat. He quickly turned to Jack and Martha; they had fallen to the ground from the landing.

"Martha!" He cried and rushed to her. "Are you alright?" He checked her over.

Martha nodded, "Yes." She said breathlessly, "I'm fine."

"I'm fine too, in case you were wondering." Jack said from underneath Martha, he had cushioned her when they fell.

The Doctor helped Martha up, he was inspecting her over. His hand came up and rested on her stomach, "I think we should check you over."

"Doctor." Martha touched his hand, "I'm fine."

"I still think that I should check." The Doctor pulled her with him, and Martha knew better than to argue.

"Then we'll see where Jack has taken us." He called over his shoulder.

"I told you I didn't…" Jack knew that the Doctor had stopped listening, blew out an exasperated breath and sat in the jump seat, his arms folded.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Martha asked.

The Doctor pushed his glasses up and nodded, professionally. "Yes, it seems that everything is alright."

Martha smiled warmly, "Good." She wiped off the gel with a damp rag the Doctor provided her. She pulled her shirt down, "Well, let's go."

"Martha, I think that you should stay here. I do not know where we are, and I do not want you to get hurt. I mean, this time you were lucky. Next time…" He stopped in mid-sentence, and looked down.

"Doctor, I'm alright. Now, come on. Let's go explore." Martha said as she sat up.

The Doctor shook his head, but Martha's gentle touch persuaded him. "Fine, let's go." He said with a grin.

"Is everything okay?" Jack asked as they returned.

"Yep, hunky-dory." The Doctor said, his face twisted in uncertainty.

Martha's and Jack's expression matched the Time Lord's.

"Never mind." The Doctor said, changing the subject. "Yes, Jack, everything's alright."

He went over to the screen to read the monitor, "Huh?" The Doctor said when he configured their destination.

"What is it? Where are we?" Jack asked, coming up next to him.

"Glixaba." The Doctor said with a puzzled smile on his face.

"What?" Martha asked, she too coming up beside them.

"Glixaba, it's the planet I wanted to take you lot, a while ago." The Doctor explained.

"What time are we?"

The Doctor looked back at the monitor, "7,238." He said as he ran to the door, grabbing his coat along the way.

He looked back at Martha, as she walked in front of Jack, his hand at her back.

"Are you sure?" The Doctor asked.

Martha nodded, "Yes." She bestowed him a smile.

The Doctor opened the door and walked out.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Martha breathed, as she took in the scene around her.

Lush trees, with emerald green leaves bordered the land. Rolling hills with the same shade of green rippled with the light, caressing breeze. The sky was a deep hue of azure, spotted with rosy colored clouds. The sun shone overhead, warming her skin.

"It looks just like earth." Jack commented.

"Yes, it does." The Doctor said as he too looked around. "Well come on." He took Martha's hand and led them down one of the hills into the valley.

"Have you ever been here before, Doctor?" Martha asked as her feet crunched upon the slender blades of grass, her skirts dancing in the breeze.

"Once, a long time ago." The Doctor said as he held her hand tightly.

Jack sighed, "So does anyone live on this rock?"

"Jack…you sound as though you are not enjoying yourself." Martha noted. "I mean I thought you'd be delighted to be on another planet."

"I'm happy, but one can only take scenery in for a certain amount of time." Jack said.

"Yes, there are natives, but they are peaceful, Jack. I know you were looking for action, but with Martha; I can't risk it." The Doctor said.

"Then that's a welcoming party, right?" Jack asked pointing to a crowd of creatures coming upon them, fast.

"I'm not sure." The Doctor said, keeping the worry out of his voice. He pulled Martha behind him.

The three of them watched as the beings came closer, Martha could see the features of the people, they were slightly taller than Jack, each dressed in tribal garb. The spears in their hands made her pulse jump. Before they could turn to go back to the safety of the Tardis, they found themselves surrounded. She squeezed the Doctor's arm.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of this." The Doctor told her, smiling.

Martha looked from him to the man now approaching the Doctor. And she was sure that this was going to get worst before it got better.

**

* * *

**

Okay I decided to add a chapter. Give you all a little cliffhanger. Review and chapter 27 will be posted. Until then. VampMistress


	27. Lily

**Disclaimer: I do not any part of Doctor Who.**

* * *

Martha sat down against the stoned wall, her head rested against it.

"Don't worry, Martha. I'll get us out of here." The Doctor said sitting next to her.

Jack tried to peer through the cracks, "Let us out!" He screamed at the guards at the door.

"Jack, you're not helping the situation." The Doctor said.

The captain turned to face his friends, "Peaceful planet? Yeah."

The Doctor ignored Jack's comments; he turned his head to face Martha. She looked tired, a tear escaped her eye. The Doctor stroked her face with the back of his hand.

"I should have listened to you." Martha said with a smile, she met his gaze; she turned her face so she could kiss his fingers lingering on cheek.

"Don't worry." Just as soon as the words left the Doctor's lips, the door opened. A man with jet-black hair and a long red robe came in.

The Doctor stood, "Oh good, I was meaning to speak with the management."

Just then, the man swung a club-wielding arm across the Doctor's face. The Doctor fell to the ground.

"Doc!" Jack cried as he knelt next to the Doctor, he was hurt, but thankfully, he was not unconscious. He was, however, sporting a shallow gash on his forehead; blood trickled down the side of his cheek.

"I'm alright." The Doctor grunted. Martha was on the other side of him, using a bit of her ripped skirt to wipe away the blood.

The Doctor smiled his thanks.

The three travelers looked up at the robed man; he was staring at Martha and her large belly.

The Doctor put his arm around her, his eyes glaring at the man, daring him to try and harm her. "Well, it seems that we got off on the wrong foot." The Doctor said, trying to direct the man's gaze away from his wife.

The man was not pleased, and again brought his club down, but this time it landed down upon Jack's outstretched arm, inches from the Doctor's head.

"Now, do that again," Jack said rubbing his arm, "And you and I are going to have problems."

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Promise you won't hit us if we tell you?" The Doctor bargained.

The man said nothing, but held his weapon in his hand, unmoving.

"My name is the Doctor, this is Jack, and the woman is Martha." The Doctor remained on the floor, afraid that his head would be struck again.

"Is this your woman?" He asked nodding to Martha.

The Doctor tightened his grasp around Martha, "Yes." He told him in a deadly tone, his eyes flashing.

"She is with child?" The man inquired.

"She is. What's it to you?" Jack asked this time, not liking the man's queries about the woman.

The man turned and spoke a foreign language to the guards outside.

"Why isn't the translator working, Doctor?" Martha whispered.

"I…I don't know. I do recognize the dialect." The Doctor told her.

"Yeah, well, I think we are going to have ourselves a little problem here, I think he is calling in the backup." Jack said noticing two more guards coming up though the open door.

The robed man entered along with four other men, they each dressed in black short robes. The man pointed to Martha and two men stepped forwards and grabbed her by the arms.

"No!" Martha screamed as she was lifted from the Doctor's grasp. She tried to escape from their grip, but they held her still.

"Let her go, now!" The Doctor yelled as he stood only to meet face to face with another built man, he reached for his sonic screwdriver, but was stopped by a fierce some hand.

"Doctor!" Martha screamed as she was being pulled towards the door.

"Martha! You bastard, let her go!"

The two men shoved Jack and the Doctor against the wall; they fell into a heap on the floor.

"Doctor!"

He jumped up and tried to reach Martha before she was pulled out of the room, he managed to make it past the one robed man. The Doctor stopped as well as all the occupants in the room when a loud 'Bang' sounded.

The Doctor watched as the guard fell to the floor, dead.

His wide eyes traveled to Jack; in his hands was a gun, "Jack. You always carry a gun?"

"When I travel with you, yes." Jack said as he pointed the gun to the men holding Martha, "Now, Let her go."

The men did not seem too fearful of the weapon, they passed Martha threw the door into the arms of more guards.

"Doctor!"

The Doctor could hear pain in Martha's voice; he would kill every single one of them if they had harmed her in any way.

"Now, move away from the door." Jack commanded, "You'll end up like you buddy." He said nodding to the dead man on the ground.

Slowly they seemed to retreat, except for the man with the vicious club, he yelled at his men; no doubt ordering them to attack. Even though they had no idea what Jack had in his hand, they we are fearful of their lives.

Jack managed to walk past one man, "Doctor, go to Martha." He ordered.

As the Doctor began to leave the room, the robed man swung his club around, but before it could make contact with the Doctor's skull, Jack squeezed the hammer and implanted a bullet into the side of the man's head.

The Doctor again watched as another guard fell over, once again; dead.

He looked back at Jack, "It was either him or you."

The Doctor nodded, and exited the door.

"Martha!" He screamed as his eyes searched for her.

"I'm here." Her soft voice sounded from behind them.

The Doctor and Jack turned to see Martha slumped against the wall. The Doctor ran towards her, "Martha." He knelt down to her, and held her by the back of the neck. "Are you alright?"

Tears flowed down her cheeks, she was shaking from fear or pain, he did not know.

"Martha?" He asked again, trying to get her to focus on him.

"Doctor, we have to get out of here." Jack said as he kept a look out for any more guards.

"Okay, Martha we have leave now, okay?" He smoothed her hair away from her face.

Martha gasped a couple of time, "Is to sun." She cried out, softly.

The Doctor leaned in, "What, darling?"

"It's too soon." She cried as she gripped the lapels of his coat.

The Doctor's eyes widened, "No." He shook his head, "I can't be."

He looked down to see the ground below her wet, and he knew that she had gone into labor. The Doctor tore his gaze away and looked into her eyes, they were filled with pain. She groaned and her eyes began to flutter.

"No, no, Martha keep your eyes open for me, okay?" The Doctor told her desperately. His hands pressed to either side of her face.

"Jack! Help me!" Jack placed his gun back in his holster, and help lifted Martha.

"This way." Jack said to the distraught Doctor. "Hold it together, for Martha." He told him when the Doctor let his tears fall.

The two managed to escape without running into any more guards. They reached the door and with the use of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver Jack levered the door open. The both of them were bewildered and happy to find that the door opened not far from when they had been captured.

Instead of being greeted by sunshine, heavy rain poured down upon them. The beads of water batter against their faces as they carried Martha towards the Tardis.

The Tardis' doors flew open the rain pouring in, the two figures maneuvering Martha's body into the ship.

An outcry from the women told them that they only had a few moments left.

"Jack, close the doors!"

"Doctor…"

"Just do it!"

The captain pulled the doors closed; he rushed down the halls until he reached the infirmary.

Martha was panting with pain and fear. Her eyes wide, searching for anything to keep her mind off the contractions. They were two minutes apart; she knew that the Doctor would be telling her to push soon.

Jack watched as the Doctor stripped her knickers off and pushed her dress up past her legs.

He went up to Martha, "You're doing great, sweetheart." Jack told her, grasping her hand.

"Jack, it's too soon." She whispered softly, tears in her eyes.

He brushed back her hair that lay plastered to her face due to the rain and sweat. "Don't worry, the Doctor will take care of everything."

He was rewarded with a smile, until another contraction swept through her. Jack cringed as she squeezed his hand, a bit too tightly.

"Doctor, it's too soon." Martha whimpered again.

The Doctor looked into her pain-filled eyes, "I know." He was in a semi-state of shock. He was not ready, he had not thought of anything. Fear began to pulse through him as the thought of losing Martha became more real.

"No, Martha don't push yet. Not yet." He told her, when she had already began to push down.

"I have to, I have to get her out of me!"

"Not yet, soon, but not yet." The Doctor told her.

Martha cried in frustration, her head resting on the pillow. Her face crumbled with tremendous pain. She never knew that she could feel like this. She could not believe that this was happening, that she was on death's doorstep, and her daughter was about to enter the world. She focused on the Doctor, he was checking her vitals when his eyes widen with disbelief.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

The Doctor turned from the monitor to look into her eyes.

"What's wrong, is she alright?" Martha's voice full of worry.

"No, Lily's fine." The Doctor told her.

"Then what?"

"Doctor," Jack stepped in, "What is it?"

The Doctor sighed and bent over Martha. She was gazing up at him with panic.

"What?" She asked again.

"There's a tear." The Doctor said.

Martha's brows creased, "A…a tear?"

Before the Doctor could answer, he and Jack helped her through another contraction. They were getting shorter apart from each other.

As Martha calmed, the Doctor nodded.

She looked back up at him, "What do you mean?" She said when she regained the ability to speak.

"There's a tear, in your uterus."

Martha's eyes moved back and forth, trying to figure out how there could have been a rip in her uterus. Then she remembered all those months ago, when she had collapsed in the library. The fall must have caused more damage then they had thought. And over time with her body growing, the tear increased. Plus the rough landing only hours ago added to the damage. And now when the time had come for her to push, she knew that the tear would only rupture. And she would bleed to death.

The Doctor was thinking of the very thing, and he could not believe that for the past year he had been fighting a losing battle with fate. He believed that she had it in for him, but now as he stared into Martha's eyes, he realized that it was not fate at all. But rather a choice. He did not have to tell her to push. But, it was too late to do anything now.

Martha's contractions were now only moments apart, he could tell that Martha was becoming tired.

Jack dabbed her forehead with a damp flannel, he was whispering words of encouragement, savoring his last minutes with his dear friend.

Martha smiled at him, when the Doctor told her to push.

Jack helped her up and held her with his arms under her neck.

Martha screamed as she tried to push her daughter out of her. She felt the soreness travel through her; she was relieved when she heard the Doctor tell her to relax. Jack let her down a bit, but not all the way; knowing that she would have to push again soon.

The Doctor did not like what he was seeing, blood was pooling out of her at a steady rate. He knew that Lily would be all right, but not Martha. It was his nightmare, in the flesh. This time there was no waking up. He instructed her to push again, and felt the twinge of pain fill him as she screams reached his soul.

"Relax, darling." He told her. He wiped the blood from his hands on the nearby cloth; he grabbed the other blanket and placed it next to him.

"Push, Martha!"

Again, her shouts filled the room, the crimson liquid filled his hands once again, and then there was the flash of flesh.

The top of Lily's head came into view, "Okay Martha, one more push. That should do it."

Martha nodded, and the Doctor and Jack exchanged glances. They readied themselves, all three of them, Martha got ready to give her daughter life, while the Doctor and Jack got ready to lose one of the most precious person in their life.

"Doctor, I have something to tell you…" Martha whispered but soon was pushing and her voice was drowned out by her groans. She relaxed as she felt a tremendous weight leave her, and the cries of her daughter filled hers ears and she was at peace.

The Doctor caught his daughter as she fell into his arms; her cries filled the med bay. The Doctor began to cry tears of joy; she was beautiful; just like her mother.

The Doctor immediately looked up at Martha; she was smiling at her daughter, "Lily." She whispered.

Jack leaned over and whispered into Martha's ear, "You did it, Honey."

Martha nodded, she watched as the Doctor began to clean the tiny infant.

Martha felt a slight pull at her mind, blackness began to close in around her, and she found it difficult to focus on anything. She only had time to whisper, "Doctor." Before she succumbed to the darkness.

The Doctor looked up at his name being called to see Martha slip into unconsciousness,

"Martha!"

* * *

Martha woke to voices overhead, "How is she Doc?" Said a man in a strong American accent.

However, there was no reply to the question; she managed to open her eyes to see the Doctor sitting in a chair next to her, holding Lily. Jack was standing next to him his arms folded and looking worried.

The Doctor noticed that she had opened her eyes, and unconsciously let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey." He whispered.

Martha smiled, "Hi."

Her eyes managed to look away from his intense brown eyes to look at her daughter, her _daughter_. Tears began to well up in her eyes, "She's beautiful."

The Doctor nodded in agreement, "Just like her mother."

He leaned forward and placed the child into the crook of Martha's left arm.

Martha turned and placed a kiss onto of Lily's head, "I love you." She whispered.

Martha understood that this was the only time she would be able to talk to her daughter. She had always thought about having those wonderful 'Mother-Daughter talks', when she would tell her daughter about how the time she met her father. And how they fell in love.

Yet, now Martha realized that she would never get a chance to have those talks with Lily, she would never get to see her have her first boyfriend or listen as Lily told her about her first kiss. She would never see Lily graduate, or get married. She would never experience Lily giving birth to her first grandchild. Everything that Martha wanted to go through with Lily was forever out of reach, fate had given her only a few precious moments and that was all.

Tears coursed down her cheeks as she kissed her daughter again, "I'll always be with you, Lily. Whenever you feel like talking to me, I'll listen."

Martha looked up at the Doctor, she was silently telling him to take her away, and he understood, he removed Lily out of her mother's arms and gave her to Jack, who took her without a word.

The Doctor looked down at Martha and smiled, "You better take care of her." She warned.

The Doctor nodded, "I will, I promise."

Martha smiled and knew that, the promise would be kept.

Martha opened her mouth and closed it again, she hesitated to say the next thing that came into her head, but figured that she had nothing to lose anymore. "I forgive you." She spoke in a clear voice.

The Doctor smiled through his tears, he took her hand and kissed it gently, "Don't go."

He went and sat down next to her on the bed and leaned over so his face was only inches away from hers, "Please, don't leave me."

Tears coursed down his face, Martha slipped her hand out of his grasp and wiped them away nimbly.

"I love you, Doctor."

He moved one hand under her and cradled her head, while the other one went up and cupped her face. "I love you." He told her one last time.

Martha used the last amount of strength left in her and moved her arms to wrap around his neck. The Doctor closed the space between them and captured her lips with his. At first, it was simple. Until, the passion, fire, and love began to grow; the two lovers trying desperately to savor each other in the last cherished moments. He tried to keep her tethered to his world with the strength of his kiss. He deepened the kiss, pouring all his emotion and love into their final embrace.

And then, right in the middle of the kiss, she died.

He sensed her arms loosen their grip, he felt Martha's last breath enter his mouth. He pulled away from her, her arms fell down around him; she stared up at him, her eyes partly open.

She may have forgiven him, but in her final moments, she had kept her promise. Trying to find the guilt in his eyes. He had been a coward and closed them. Afraid that she might have found what she was looking for.

Beyond his better judgment he called out to her, she did not stir; he was not expecting her to, but he had a twinge of hope that if he said her name then maybe there would have been a flutter of eyes, a jerk of the head. But all that answered was a lifeless Martha.

Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, the pain was intense in his hearts breaking as he stared into the faded eyes before him. The sparkle of life that once existed in her beautiful brown orbs was now gone forever.

He held her gaze one last time, before he gently closed them.

He leaned forward and kissed her lovingly on the forehead before he collapsed onto her as the grief hit him like a tidal wave; flooding his soul as he clung to his wife.

The Doctor whispered words of sentiment quite lost on the dead, though they seemed to help him ease his pain.

He wished for all this to be a nightmare, he pleaded with himself to wake up and find Martha next to him in bed. He longed for her comforting words, and her gentle arms to lose himself in. However, this was no dream; he was fully awake, living in the reality of the nightmare itself.

Jack stood by and watched the scene before him. He glanced down at the baby in his arms, the beautiful little girl who he had met so long ago.

He recalled Lily's words, they echoed in his head; tears escaped from his eyes.

Martha had saved the world, he had only hoped that the Doctor would have found a way, but in the end, Lily was right. Only one could live, and he hugged the child closer to him.

With reluctant glance, he stole a last glimpse of the lifeless women. Every memory, since he first met the wonderful person that was Martha Jones, flooded his brain. Jack emotionally wiped the tear that coursed down his cheek, away.

The Doctor could no longer bear to be in the same room as Martha. He found it rather difficult to look upon her so motionless, when he knew of the life that had flowed through her.

He had taken his daughter from Jack as the captain retrieved the Lily's bassinet.

He sat in the emptiness of his room trying so hard to calm Lily, but was failing miserably. He had fed her, her first meal; but he knew that the formula from the plastic bottle was a poor substitute for the warmth of her mother.

He looked up the see Jack coming in with the crib that Martha had moved into her old bedroom when Martha had returned.

The Doctor nodded his thanks as Jack placed the crib beside the Doctor's bed.

Lily cried piercingly as her father laid her down on her stomach, he rubbed her back trying to soothe her, but she continued to scream. The Doctor knew that she was crying for her mother, her mother that would never come.

Jack sat down in one of the chairs that were up against the wall, the Doctor sat down on the bed, peered into the cradle, and lightly touched the sides of his daughter's head, almost instantly the cries subsided and silence filled the room.

The Doctor let out a sigh and placed his head in his hands, his grief still fresh in his mind. "I can't believe she's really gone." Jack stated from his corner.

The Doctor, not looking up, replied, "We all knew what was going to happen."

Jack nodded, "I know, but I can't believe she's gone." He repeated.

The Doctor looked up, tears were coursing down his cheeks, he took a ragged breath, "I'm going to miss her, Jack."

The Doctor's body began to rack with sobs, the room filled once again with weeping, Jack was at his side and wrapped his arms around his friend. The Doctor clung to Jack as the tears of heartache ran through him.

Jack felt his own tears coming.

The two friends held onto each other as they both grieved for the woman they loved.

**

* * *

**

Well that's that, I'm sorry to all of those who wanted Martha to live. Actually, I think that was everyone who reviewed. Again, I'm sorry. But it was one thing that could not change. Please read the last chapters. And don't hate me, sometimes we can't always get want we want.

**VampMistress**


	28. If It Must Be So

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. **

* * *

The Doctor woke to a shrill cry, he sat up immediately and looked towards the direction of the noise.

When he saw the crib, yesterday's events rushed back to him. He had a daughter, he had to remind himself. With a deep sigh, he pushed his body off the bed. He had changed her nappy and gathered Lily into his arms.

He made his way to the door, not before looking at the unoccupied side of his bed. He turned away quickly and headed out into the hallway.

Jack was standing outside his door, "Is she okay?" He asked over the infant's cries.

The Doctor nodded, "Hungry."

Jack wrapped his bathrobe around his body and followed the Doctor into the kitchen.

"Jack, you don't have to sit up, I'm sorry to have waken you." The Doctor said as he retched a pre-made bottle of formula from the refrigerator and began heating it up.

"Don't worry about it." Jack stated as he sat down at the table. "I was up anyway."

The Doctor caught the sorrow in his voice; he shifted Lily as he felt the liquid upon his wrist, when he decided that it was the right temperature he fitted the teat into her mouth. Lily began suckling the white fluid.

The Doctor held Lily in the nook of his arm as he slowly sat on the other side of Jack, his other hand holding the bottle in place.

Jack watched as the Doctor nourished his daughter, Martha had instructed the Doctor well, the Doctor seemed to perform to task with ease.

Jack placed his elbows upon the table, his forehead pressed against his open palms. He was staring at the configuration of the table, each line seemed to interlock in a swirling design. Jack sighed deeply, sadly.

"I have to ask, Doctor." Jack said.

The Doctor looked up.

"Lily said that she was born on the 24th, but she didn't. Does that mean we changed something?"

The Doctor creased his eyebrows, I don't know. Does it matter?" He said after a pause, "Either way…she's gone."

Jack nodded, and said nothing else.

"Jack." The Doctor called out.

Jack looked up, his eyes tired, but not from the lack of sleep.

"Go to bed."

Jack nodded and quietly got up. He whispered a 'Good night' then slipped out of the room.

The Doctor looked back down at Lily, she had managed to drink almost all of the milk before she had, had her fill.

The Doctor stood and placed the bottle on the counter and snapped the cover over the rubber top, slipping it back in the refrigerator.

He walked back to his room, making his way over to the crib, resting the already sleeping child back in her crib. He bent over, kissing her for the first time. His fingers gently stroked her tiny patch of dark hair. He smiled as he took in her features, again for the first time. She did look like Martha, Lily's skin dark, but still managed to carry a lightness. He watched as her chest rose and fell with the breaths of life. He smiled to himself, he was amazed how easily he had fallen in love with the little girl. The Doctor kissed her again and slowly stood, he then turned and left the room again.

The Doctor strolled the quiet halls of the Tardis, not sure where he was going. He past by Jack's room, the light was still on, but he did not want any company at the moment. He wanted to dwell within the boundaries of his mind.

He even shut off the link with his ship, not wanting her sympathy either.

Not to his surprise, he stood outside the doors of the infirmary. With a moment's hesitation he walked into the sterile room.

It was dimly lit and much colder than the rest of the Tardis. He sought out the one person that could help him in this time.

She was laying on the same bed she had died on, only hours before.

He reached out and rested his hand upon her hand. Her skin was cold, the longed-for warmth of life gone. She looked artificial, the way that her body lay unmoving distressed him.

He brought his other hand up and traced her lips with a finger, remembering each stolen kiss from her mouth. His mind brought up memories of every smile that had graced those lips. The way that she would whisper, 'I love you' in the dark. His hand grasped hers, he brought his head down and kissed the unresponsive hand. He looked back at her face, tears sparkling in the faint light.

"Thank you, Martha." He whispered, before he got up and left the room.

* * *

The Doctor held Francine Jones as she sobbed into his chest. Tish had phoned her father and brother about Martha's passing. She still held the phone in her hands as she mourned for her sister.

Jack sat in one of the chairs, holding Lily. He said nothing, the last time he had met the Jones family was imprisoned upon the Valiant. He could not think of what to say that would console Martha's mother or sister. So he sat quietly.

They heard the door open and close, a moment later Clive entered the room. His eyes went from his ex-wife, to his daughter, to his granddaughter. And he knew that what his daughter had said was true.

He went over and took Francine from the Doctor and gathered her shaking form in to his arms. He whispered calming words into her ear, but she continued her outcries of pain and loss.

Leo came minutes later, and he joined his family in the sorrow.

The Doctor sat down by Jack, he too was at a loss.

When Francine had managed to calm down just enough to ask the Doctor if she could see Martha, he did not hesitate to show them to the Tardis.

Jack said that he'd wait in the house, not wanting to intrude upon such a personal moment. The Doctor nodded and lead the family to the waiting ship.

Clive was the first to return, the sight of his ex-wife draped over the body of Martha was too much for him, he saw Jack still sitting in the same chair.

Jack stood when he saw him, "Mr. Jones, I wish to bestow my heartfelt condolences upon you and your family."

Clive nodded looking at the infant in the captain's arms, "She's beautiful." He reached out and smiled as Lily wrapped her hand around her grandfather's finger.

"Strong little one, like her mother, Martha had a strong grasp too."

The two men turned as the sound of feet came into the house, Francine came up to her ex-husband and stared at Lily.

"She's Martha." She whispered. "May I?"

Jack gave Lily to Francine, as she held her granddaughter in her arms she began to cry again. She sat down on the couch and looked down upon the baby. She looked back up at Clive and shook her head, "My baby."

Clive sat down next to her and pulled her close, resting his chin on top of her head. "It's going to be alright, love."

Leo and Tish sat next to their mother and father, sobs once again filled the room.

The Doctor and Jack watched as the grief unfolded, knowing to well what the family was going through.

The Doctor stood in silence, he felt Jack leave his side, he heard the door close. And knew that Jack was headed back to the Tardis.

Leo suddenly stood and motioned the Doctor to join him in the kitchen. The Doctor followed through the swinging door.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked him.

The man nodded, and wiped his face, "I will be." He reached for a phone book kept underneath one shelf in the cupboard.

"I have to arrange the funeral." He spoke so calmly.

The Doctor placed a hand on Leo's shoulder, "You don't have to worry about that, Leo. Jack and I will make the necessary arrangements."

Martha's brother shook his head, "I have to do something or I'll go mad." The corners of his mouth pulled in a semi-smile, but it was gone just a quickly as it arose.

Clive entered the kitchenette, he stood near the Doctor, and watched as Leo dialed numbers on the phone.

"I have to know, Doctor." Clive began.

The Doctor turned and looked at the tear stained man.

"Was it quick? Did she suffer?" His voice was small.

The Doctor thought about the matter of the father's question, wondering about the state of his daughter in her final moments.

"Yes, it was quick." The Doctor told him before adding, "Too quick."

Clive looked deep into the Doctor's eyes and found identical sadness in them. Clive nodded and placed his hand on the Time Lord's shoulder, both lost in thought about the one special woman they held dearly in their hearts.

* * *

Before the pews stood a lone casket, within it was the lifeless form of Martha Jones.

The only ones in attendance was Martha's family, Jack, the Doctor and her daughter. They had not invited anyone else.

The Doctor wore a crisp white shirt underneath a jet black suit. He had kept it in the back of the wardrobe, never wanting to see the day where he'd have to wear it.

Through the ceremony, the Doctor's eyes never left Martha.

The Jones' had decided on an open casket funeral, wishing to pay their final goodbyes to her face.

He watch as one by one they went before her, whispering sentiments and wishing that all of this was somehow a cruel joke. Then as if realizing that it was pure and plain fact, they returned to their seats.

When it was the Doctor's turn, he stood and carefully walked over to his wife and friend. He felt the eyes of the people behind him bearing upon his back. With Lily in his arms he stood before Martha.

"Hello, Martha." He whispered. He felt his throat constrict as the emotions surfaced.

He looked her over, she was dressed in simple black pants a blue top, her hair straightened and parted down the middle. Her hands folded across her chest, he smiled sadly when the light caught the glint of silver from her wedding band.

It was too surreal for him, she had died in his arms only two days ago, but this was final; this was forever. When they close the coffin lid, it was never to open again; when he went back to the Tardis he was not going to see her smiling at him.

She was gone, she was…gone.

"Martha, I don't really know what to say." He began, his voice was caught by a sob. "I told you that I would protect you, I'm sorry I failed you. I promise you, that I will protect Lily till my last breath. And she will know about you, about her brave mother who wanted to stay."

He stopped, the tears prevented him to speak; he gripped the edge of the casket with one hand for support.

"I can't say goodbye, I can't admit that you're gone. My head's telling me one thing and my hearts are telling me another."

He stared at her face, it was emotionless, and there had been so many expressions on that face.

"I love you. I love you more than anything in the whole universe. And I'm going to miss you, Martha." He wiped the tears off his cheeks before he leaned in and kissed her cold, soft lips.

He pulled away, only a little; he sniffed and then whispered, "Good…no, let's just say; until we meet again."

He straightened up and took a step back; he nodded to let everyone know that he was done.

As he sat back down, he held Lily close to him, his body quivered with tears.

* * *

The Doctor and Jack stood side by side, they looked down at the small mound of dirt not wanting to believe that Martha was underneath it.

A granite headstone marked the spot, the last thing that would bear Martha's name.

"Martha Jones." Jack read aloud. "Daughter, Wife, Mother. She left this world to live among the stardust."

The Doctor swallowed back the feeling of the words.

Martha's family had returned home, leaving behind a car for the Doctor and Jack.

"She's gone, Jack." The Doctor stated, all doubt vanished from him.

"I'm sorry." Jack said as he lightly touch his friend's arm.

"I'm going to be a minute." The Doctor said.

Jack nodded, "Take your time, I'll be in the car."

As Jack walked away, the Doctor wrapped Lily tighter in his coat, the snow falling heavily now.

He knelt before the stone marker, a shaky hand brush away the flakes off the engraved name. He ran his fingers over the letters, before standing. He looked up to the sky, the grey clouds overhead hiding the blue on top.

With a sigh, the Doctor turned and walked away from the grave, the time with Martha was now over. He had a new path to walk down, this time with Lily at his side.

**

* * *

**

Well, only one more chapter left. Please review, and I'll post the final chapter!

**VampMistress**


	29. Always With Me, Never Forgotten

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

**Final Chapter!! Enjoy!**

* * *

"You think that you can just walk out of here with her?" Francine asked.

The Doctor held his daughter tightly, "Yes, I do. It's what Martha wanted, and I will adhere to her wishes."

Francine sat down, she took off her hat and placed it on the table in front of her. She looked at her family and then back at the Doctor.

"Then I must respect them too." Francine stood once again and walked over to the Doctor, she looked down at Lily and smiled. She took him by the shoulders, "You must promise me that you will visit often."

The Doctor nodded, "I will."

She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him, then planted a kiss on Lily's head.

"Go." She commanded, nodding towards the door.

"Goodbye." The Doctor whispered as he passed her.

The Doctor walked out into the brisk winter weather, he clung Lily to him as he made his way to the Tardis. He fitted the key in and pushed the door open. He walked up the ramp and noticed packed bags. The Doctor sighed and made his way over to the jump seat. Gently he sat down, staring down at Lily, he smiled when she grabbed a hold of his tie.

"Well, Doctor." Jack came into the room.

The Doctor looked up at the captain, "You leavin'?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, I have to get back to work. My team will probably ki…"Jack stopped when he saw the hurt look in his friend's eyes.

"I'll be phone call away, Doc."

"Don't call me that." The Doctor said with a smile.

Jack smiled in return.

"So you gonna be alright?" Jack asked.

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah, we'll be alright."

"Okay then." Jack walked over to the Doctor and hugged him when the Doctor stood. When they released, Jack looked down at Lily, "Be good to your dad, and stay cute."

He could have sworn she understood.

A moment later, the Tardis landed outside Torchwood.

The Doctor walked the captain to the door. Jack lifted his bags and shoulder them, "See ya later."

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah." He watched as Jack walked away, and he slowly pulled the door closed. He walked back up the ramp and sighed deeply.

He looked down at Lily and he saw her emit a yawn, "Come on, let me put you down."

The Doctor went into his room, and picked up her blanket from off the end of his bed. He gently lowered her into the crib; he changed her, and placed a clean nappy on her body. The Doctor covered Lily with the light pink cover. Almost instantly, Lily fell asleep. The Doctor bent over and pressed a kiss to her temple.

He quietly closed the door behind him and walked down the hall, turning into the kitchen. He reached into the refrigerator, reached past Lily's lunch, and pulled out the milk. He set it on the counter; he busied himself as he boiled some water for tea.

He placed his hands on the lip of the countertop and closed his eyes. So much had taken place in the past three days. He squeezed the bridge of his nose, and sighed deeply. He heard the whistle sound and he quickly removed it from the burner. He took a cup for the cupboard, and filled it with the boiling water.

He grabbed a tea bag from the box, he was about to turn away when his eyes fell upon a brightly wrapped box, and a red ribbon.

The Doctor breathed out, raggedly.

He picked up the box; he brought it over to the table and sat down. He placed his teacup aside, and twirled the box. Tears came to his eyes, regretting not opening it when Martha was there. He swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled the ribbon, it fell off easily.

He removed the blue paper and revealed a wooden box; he pushed and pulled the sides until he found the lid. He slipped it off and inside, lying on a red velvet material; a golden locket.

The Doctor lifted the necklace from the box; underneath the locket was a key and a slip of paper. He laid the locket and key on the tabletop, and unfolded the sheet he smiled when he saw Martha's familiar handwriting.

"_Dear Doctor, _

_I do not wish to begin this letter with, "If you are reading this…" In my opinion it's kind of tacky. And another reason I do not wish to start the letter that way, just in case you have found a way to well, you know. But, if I am gone, then please do not blame yourself. I don't, at all. Anyway, here is your and Lily's Christmas gifts. The locket is a gift for Lily. When the day comes to give it to her, you can tell her that it was her grandmother Francine's. The key, however, is for you, all I can tell you is that you will know what it is for when the time comes. _

_I love you both very much and I wish that I can be there, but remember that I will look out for you and Lily. And thank you, Doctor. Thank you so much, for giving me the stars, and in case I have not told you, I forgive you. To tell you the truth, if I could only give you one thing as a token of my appreciation, I am glad that I am giving you Lily. Take care of each other, and please keep each other safe. _

_All my love, Martha_

The Doctor stared at her words, the way each stroke of the pen contained her love and soul. The Doctor lingered his gaze upon her name for a moment before he folded the paper, and brushed his tears away. He laid the letter down and picked up the key, he did not recognize it, and had no idea what it could possibly go to, still if Martha found it important for him to have it, then he would keep it in a safe place. And he would put aside Martha's gift to their daughter for when she was older.

Again, he felt the pang of regret; he wished that Martha herself could have given the necklace to Lily.

The Doctor stood and placed the objects back inside the box, and slid the lid back on. He took the box and the letter in his hands and walked out of the kitchen.

He cracked the bedroom door open and silently went into his room, he went over to his side table and opened the drawer. He placed the box inside and closed it. He went over to the table next to his bed and put Martha's letter next to their wedding photo.

He picked up the picture and smiled at the memory of that day. His finger swept along the glass above her face. He set the frame down again and checked on Lily. She shifted slightly in her sleep, a soft coo emitted from her lips.

The Doctor left the room again, shutting the door behind him.

He entered the console room, looking around. He smiled when the Tardis' gentle voice filled his mind.

"Hello, old girl."

The Doctor went to the controls, and flipped a switch. The whirling sound of the Tardis filled the air. He began down the path of getting on with his life. He now had someone to care for; Martha had given him the strength to carry on.

He sat down in the jump seat, he rested his feet on the rim of the controls, and he let the Tardis carry him and his daughter through the Vortex.

**

* * *

**

Well that's the end, please see the author's note for the summery to the sequel I'm working on. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed, I hope that you continue to read the continuation.

**Thanks again, and as always VampMistress**


	30. Author's Note

**After the death of his wife, Martha, the Doctor has struggled to raise his daughter, Lily. He soon finds himself in a race with time as he is plunged into a mysterious chase with the future and the present. And as the day approaches for Lily's 19****th**** birthday, the Doctor will find out how everything is connected with a key, given to him by Martha before her death. Even some things never stay lost for long.**

**The sequel to The Only Way. **


End file.
